


Wild Flower

by Geisha (Jayzsha)



Category: Bleach, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Other, crossposted to/from fanfiction.net, ill be tagging all characters in order of appearance, sorta 'afraid' to post this because this is my first time writing a crossover fic, the reason is this fic might turn into a Bleach rewrite, this is gonna be a bit ambitious than my other fics (that wasn't posted here in ao3l
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayzsha/pseuds/Geisha
Summary: Tsuyuri Kanao is dead. Strangely, what came before this was blank and empty, she had no memories as a living human, not even a single hint how she died. Living in 14th District of Rukongai, many years had passed in a blur with vague memories how she first lived here as a soul.One day, when Kanao was in her usual pastime, she was approached by a Shinigami. The Shinigami tried to befriend her but she didn't gave the satisfaction to respond. When the Shinigami left her, she thought everything would go back as usual, but instead, it created a ripple of encounters.All because of a single meeting from a Shinigami named Kusajishi Yachiru.____She died. This was the only memory she had, nothing about what caused her death. Currently residing in 14th District in Rukongai, she never expected she would get noticed by a small pink-haired Shinigami of all people.(First few chapters are revised.)





	1. Observer from Farthest Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really jealous to other fanfic writers who can pump out tons of words in a single chapter in a short period of time.
> 
> HELLOW. For those who read the pre-revamped Wild Flower, welcome back! For those who are new to this fic, welcome and thanks for checking out this story! The pre-revamped Wild Flower was composed of very short chapters (1.5k – 2k words) formatted like a weekly manga chapter but in this new version, it’s… long with additional content that wasn’t written before. You could say this is… Wild Flower 2.0? The weekly update was sacrificed though.
> 
> Anyways, disclaimers apply. I don’t own Bleach and Demon Slayer/Kimetsu no Yaiba. They are respectively created by Tite Kubo and Koyoharu Gotouge.
> 
> Oh, the bonus segment, Author’s Musing is still here.
> 
> (Chapter edited. There might be some minor mistakes.)

_They were following a trail of the road gone astray. _   
_Lost was their destination, lost was their purpose and long they had lost adrift of their journey’s end._   
_In the abyss of path, lost and awry, they had become wandering travelers._   
_And soon, they eventually followed into the road of apathy._

_— prologue_

* * *

** _Observer from Farthest Gaze_ **

Tsuyuri Kanao usual endeavors was observing people. Sitting on the chair tall enough for her to sit made from wooden scraps, she loitered outside analyzing people of their habits and conducts. She lived in a conveniently placed ‘house’ where many people walks, runs, and stumbles to who-knows-where. Being one of the long-time resident in the District, high-ranking people was never a sight for sore eyes for her since they are the faithful visitors in this so-called 14th District of ‘fun’. She always saw them drunk, laughing to themselves, or at times, seemed pretty high on themselves considering from the blushes on their faces.

She can recognize the cause of these phenomenon, she’s not blind and naïve. The District she currently lived in, known as Flower District, has many names attached to it due to how well-known this District to others. Pleasure District and Entertainment District was one of its names. And those names speaks many volume what kind 14th District was in the eyes of others.

Despite living within the Flower District, where you can see the residents living here seemed to constantly wear high quality clothing, she’s just a simple resident wearing a simple pink yukata. Kanao didn’t attempt to join the ‘Entertainment Establishment’ like others to improve their lives and lighten up their quality of life instead of wallowing in their own demise.Compared to them, she was already fine on her own what she subjected into where other people would find ‘boring’.

She can understand why people would find what she was currently doing as ‘boring’. Sitting in front of her ‘home’, her gaze trained from people to people in analyzing their actions, she was already used to this type of thing. Kanao knows people liked bombastic, over-the-top things as long as they gain attentions from others and have their ego increase because they were noticed. People liking those type of things are fine but for her, she had liked silence and solitude detachment from others. She preferred to stay in the shadows because being in the subject of attention, even just from the thought of it, scared her.

But for people who liked doing grandiose and pompous acts, despite what people would say to them, Kanao respected them for their haughty confidence, for their consistency to impress other people and continually receive the attentions that they so-liked the most. She really looked up to them. If she could imitate them and do the same acts, turning heads in her directions…

No. It would better if she doesn’t think about. Doing what she wanted to do and gaining attentions are two different things.

“Hello there!”

She blinked, mildly surprised someone approached her. She looked at the pink-haired girl with dark clothing which she instantly recognized.

Shinigami.

Shinigami are people who regulates souls in Soul Society according to what she heard from others. They are always seen patrolling every district to monitor peace and the District 14th no different from others. Kanao stared at the pink-haired girl in front of her. But what is a kid shinigami doing here in 14th District? She thought Shinigami was consist of grown-up trained people who exercise strength and used this strength to protect others…

“Hello there!”

The pink-haired shinigami waved her hands in front of her, close to her face that she had to lean back at the proximity. She didn’t move from her position however, not fazed when the pink-haired shinigami shoved her face that close to her own. Kanao blinked at her strange antics.

“A doll? No, you just blinked. Can you talk?”

The Shinigami in front of her mused, poking and pinching her cheeks. She tilted her head left and right as if peeking at every side of her body. Kanao was still not fazed, just letting the Shinigami do her business but… she wondered. Why is this Shinigami curious about her? Can’t she mind her own business and leave her alone? Kanao was genuinely confused towards the small Shinigami.

“Strange… you have a doll-like complexion but you are actually a normal soul. Why didn’t you join Red Light?”

She stared at her, thoroughly more confused. Even though this person was supposed to be a Shinigami, all she did probe answers from her. But… this Shinigami is a kid. Perhaps she had a curiosity equivalent to a child. She wasn’t sure. Or maybe, this kid is actually grown-up with diminutive body and she can no longer grow anymore…

“You can’t…talk? Are you mute?”

Kanao raised her hands to remove the Shinigami’s probing hands from her face. Despite the Shinigami’s questions, she didn’t give the satisfaction to answer and stayed silent. Why does she want to know whether she can’t talk or not? Gaining that knowledge won’t change a thing. Kanao was a soul in the sideline not meant to be noticed in this district full of blinding happiness. She was meant to continually observe other people without disturbance. She even had to ignore the insinuation to get out of the space and, at least, react even to the smallest thing.

Why does people want her to react? Does reacting even important? If she does it, no one would care and no one would listen. They would ignore her like they always do and continue to be indifferent. ‘Reacting’ was already an out of option for her. She won’t force a laugh or a smile if it wasn’t she genuinely feel in the present.

“Ah, I’m hungry… Do you know where I can buy food?”

She glanced at the small Shinigami. If this girl had been appointed here in this district for some time, she’s not doing a good job. And she only eats food once per week, not by buying but through scraps and litters and leftovers.

The tiny Shinigami pouted. “Not a single response? Geez… why are you so against me?”

She wasn’t against her, she just wanted to be left alone. She wasn’t actually against at the notion of approaching a lone stranger. Only she wished that the lone stranger wasn’t her because encouragement and company was the least of her needs.

“Alright! Let’s play a game!” The kid shinigami cheerfully said. “The Reaction Game!”

Kanao turned her attention to the streets full of people, decidedly tried to ignore the kid who sat beside her. The Shinigami can do what she wants. As long as she doesn’t break her attention to the crowd.

“Let’s start! First, hmm... what about this! Why does Nest of Maggots is called Nest of Maggots? Because there is a nest of maggots!”

She lowered her gaze at the ground to look at the multiple sets of walking feet. What she said… doesn’t make sense. Isn’t nest of maggots just a nest of maggots?

“Nothing? That’s fine! The next one is… I’m the president of the Shinigami Women Association!”

Kanao trailed her gaze to a stumbling drunk in the distance. Good for her. But that knowledge is a useless piece of information, she doesn’t know if she cares.

“Not that too?! Okay…! I’ll make sure to surprise you this one! The 11th Division is full of peaceful people!”

She side-glanced at the Shinigami. That’s it? What a disappointment. She actually expected she would surprise her. If only she got a general knowledge about the 11th Division she talked about, she probably would get surprised…

“Not even that? Aww… I was sure you would get surprised with that one since it wasn’t true…”

She raised both eyebrows. Huh? Then what kind of people does 11th Division had…

“Anyways! I give up! You win! I lost! Though, it would better if you express many things…”

Kanao silently huffed a breath. She’s late to the party. Almost everyone she encountered had the same words uttered to her.

“Why are you always like this? Can you smile? You know what kind of smile I’m used to see? Like this.”

She doesn’t know. She’s been like this ever since she can remember. Being expressionless was something she already had. Can she smile? Maybe, perhaps. Besides that, she’s curious what she said about the smile she was used to see—

Her eyes widened when she glanced to see a slasher smile and bloodthirsty eyes. In her whole lifetime as a former living, and by extension, in her death, this was the first time she saw a kid who donned a murderous expression on their face.

“Whoa, you reacted! Yay! I succeeded!”

She finally understand what kind of person she was. She was someone who will do anything through lies and deceit just to get what she wanted who doesn’t care of the consequence as long as she gets satisfied. But still, she’s confused. Is her reaction really that important? Is it really that fun?

“Ah, that was fun! I want to do that again!”

Well. There goes the answer.

“But… you’re really strange. Your reiatsu is weird. It’s all scrambly and uneven. It’s like constantly in a blender. I wonder why…”

Kanao returned her gaze to the Shinigami with open confusion. Reiatsu…? What is that? What did she mean about scrambly and uneven? No matter. If she will continue to ignore her, perhaps she’ll leave her alone.

“Anyway, if you’re here in Rukongai, you died, right? How did you die?”

She blinked owlishly. Is it normal for a shinigami to ask a soul how they die when they were alive? Even if she had to answer, she had nothing to say. She had no memory how or when she died. All she can come up as a guess was that perhaps she died peacefully, either from her sleep or something else. What’s even stranger was she can’t remember her childhood at all. Just a blank slate, nothing else, nothing more.

Except for her name, Tsuyuri Kanao.

Why did she arrived here in Soul Society with just a fact that she died? She felt she was being robbed of something. She deserved to know what happened. How she lived, how she died. She wants to know all of it.

“You’re…frowning. Was it something painful? Peaceful? Did you suffer when you were alive?”

She inwardly sighed. Not really. She just had a blank memory, that’s all.

“I see. It’s fine! We have our own secrets to hide, right?”

She blinked and snapped her attention to the small Shinigami. Did she just unknowing muttered those words…?

“It’s almost the end of my patrol! Thanks for the company, umm…”

She just kept her mouth shut, having no intention to disclose her own name.

“Hmm… fine! Instead, I’ll tell you my name! It’s Kusajishi Yachiru! When I patrol here again, I’ll make sure to visit again!”

Kanao looked at running figure of the small shinigami, her noticeable pink-haired slowly blending in to the crowd before she completely disappeared in the distance. She gaze on, sitting in her chair wondering at the unexpected presence of the shinigami. She was neither upset nor annoyed at the kid, just slightly chagrined at the talkative shinigami who approached and continued to run her mouth. It wasn’t something she needed to hear for the rest of the day but still welcomed the presence of the shinigami. It would be rude to chase her away actively.

But if there’s something she wanted from the kid shinigami, it would be one single thing, something that was uttered by the strange stranger.

Kanao hoped she didn’t mean those words by visiting again.

Because she hoped she will continue observing on the farthest gaze without notice.

She hoped.

* * *

A tolling of bell can be heard amidst the crisp night of Seireitei. The loud clangor signifies the end of work shift of the day. A tired Shinigami can be seen sighing in relief from his paperwork, a Shinigami can be seen sleepily walking to the barracks of their respective divisions, the rest of the Shinigami took their well-earned break for the day as they would back to work in the following day. This was their common procedure of their undying job.

“Ken-chan! Ken-chan!” A high-pitched cry can be heard in a certain street in Seireitei.

A man with tall stature stopped in his way as he slowly turned his head, revealing his eyepatch over his right eye along with a small chime of the miniature bells attached from the pointed ends of his strange hair. “Yachiru.”

A small pink-haired Shinigami latched on his back as soon as she was close to him. “How was your day today?” The girl, Kusajishi Yachiru, asked him with perpetual Cheshire smile on her face.

The man, Zaraki Kenpachi, shrugged indifferently and resumed his walk. “Eh. Nothing special. Surrounded by lots of weakling I can’t fight.”

Yachiru started to swing back and forth from his back. “Hey, hey, did you know, did you know? I met someone today!”

“Really? Must be interesting.” Kenpachi answered half-heartedly.

“She is! Even though she doesn’t react a lot but I can feel a great friendship along the way!”

“My, my, did I hear something ‘interesting’ just now?”

Both Shinigami looked ahead as Kenpachi stopped his footsteps. The man who leaned to a nearby wall before them had an unusual silver hair with a smile as if conniving with a plan and narrowed, almost closed to slits for eyes. He greeted Kenpachi who resumed his walk.

“You’re not going to respond me?” The silver-haired man, Ichimaru Gin, feigned a distressed, hurtful face as the tall man ignored and walked passed him.

Kenpachi halted, raising his head as if he remembered something. “Ah, Ichimaru, what are you doing here? This area is far from your barracks.”

The other man widened his smile, like a fox, like a snake. “I didn’t know you were territorial, Captain Zaraki.”

“Nah.” The man drawled, almost lazily. “Not used seeing you around here, that’s all.”

Gin hoist himself from the wall. “Well… you’re not wrong. Just currently battling something on my own.”

Kenpachi snapped his attention around him, searching with eagerness. “Where? Is he strong?”

“Yeah, strong. Very strong that even I can’t possibly defeat it by myself.”

“But I can’t see him everywhere.”

“That’s why it’s strong. Because you can’t see it.”

“Then I’ll sniff him out. And then I’ll fight him.”

An amused chuckle escaped from the silver-haired man. “You’re going to sniff out my insomnia?”

Silence.

And then Gin dodged an attack from Kenpachi.

The eyepatch man clicked his tongue as the man disappeared from his sight.

“He’s gone, Ken-chan.” Kusajishi oh-so-generously informed him from his shoulder.

Kenpachi gruffly huffed and sheathed his swords to the obi sash of his shihakushō. “Leave him. I have no interest to chase after him.” As he said that, he restarted his walk towards the barracks. Their stroll to the destination was silent until his small companion decided to break it.

“Ken-chan, you don’t find him interesting?” Yachiru asked curiously. It was obvious she was talking about the slit-eyed man.

“Not really.” He answered nonchalantly. “I know he’s strong. He is Captain like me. I guess that speaks of his strength.”

“But you still don’t find him interesting?” She persistently questioned him.

“Well…” He trailed, finding words. “He’s slippery like a snake. I don’t like him. I hate shifty people like that. They don’t give straight answers.”

“Hmm… I guess you don’t like him because… uh, I still don’t get it!”

“Me too. I don’t get it, I don’t get him. That’s why I hate him.”

“...you don’t find him interesting because you can’t understand him?”

Kenpachi shrugged. “Probably.”

The Shinigami let Zaraki Kenpachi’s unanswered dislike towards Ichimaru Gin disappear into the air of Seireitei.

* * *

_They followed the road of apathy, driving on to their journey’s end despite everything._   
_On their way with their farthest gaze, they were met with a Wild Flower ahead of the crossroad._

_— interlude_

* * *

“Captain sure is taking his time.” A bald man with a wooden sword resting in his shoulder commented, taking a break from the spar, covered in heavy sweat.

“That should be nothing different, Ikkaku.” A man with flamboyant appearance who leaned near the window replied. “You know how atrocious his sense of direction.”

Madarame Ikkaku shot a look of discomfort at Ayasegawa Yumichika. “Did you just… insult Captain Zaraki?” He said in disbelief. “Lieutenant is not gonna take that lightly.”

Yumichika just waved a hand. “What, they’re both not here. I may respect him but it doesn’t stop me from spilling the truth.”

“But what if we told him what you’ve just said?”

Ikkaku turned his head, not turning around to his sparring partner. “Oh? You can do that and yet you still can’t defeat me?”

His sparring partner flinched.

“Don’t you dare insult my brother, Madarame, he’s still learning.” Another voice came in defense.

Ikkaku tilted his chin, sending narrowed eyes at the back of his sparring partner. “Defend your little brother all you want. It’s the truth. But still,” He gave a pointed look at the young adult in front of him, “little brother, how come your brother is a prodigy when it comes to sword fighting and you’re not?”

“I have no talent for it.” The little brother bluntly respond.

“That’s an excuse. You should have learned Zanjutsu at first hand in Shinōreijutsuin. Even an average Shinigami knows how to handle a sword while fighting.”

“…but I have no talent for it.” His sparring partner answered after a short pause, straightforward.

“Then what are we doing here sparring with swords?!” Ikkaku exploded, throwing the wooden sword to the wooden floor as it loudly snapped in the dojo. He doesn’t understand why he was asked for a spar if his partner had no idea how to use a sword. Was he pulling some sick joke on him?!

“I’m good in Hakuda.”

The bald man gaped at him, aghast. “Then you should have told me in the first place! Are you trying to make yourself a fool in front of your brother?!”

“That’s your fault, idiot.” Yumichika promptly interrupted. “You were so excited at the notion of the fight that you didn’t hear the little brother say he wants to spar hand-to-hand combat. Of course, he would be dragged at your enthusiasm.”

A sweat appeared on his head, the intense weather outside started to heat him up. “That was my fault?!” Ikkaku exclaimed, demanding and shouting at the teen for answers.

“…yes. Just like Ayasegawa-san said.”

The man who sat far behind the three Shinigami in front of him muted their voices away from him. He had no interest in their conversation; he was supposed to be left alone in silence until his little brother and the Third Seat accompanied by Fifth Seat barged in the dojo where he was lounging to sleep. As he drowned their voices, a comment slipped by to his half-asleep consciousness.

“You know, I would be surprised if Captain Zaraki would get his brain fried from this weather.”

“Yumichika! I said, don’t insu—“

He snorted a laugh. Their Captain getting affected at measly things like temperature and raging sun? Yeah, that would be a sight to see.

Their so-called strongest Captain in Gotei 13, Zaraki Kenpachi.

* * *

Kenpachi had no idea where he was. And the heat above him was almost equally annoying. He can feel his temper flare in irritation. Who the hell made the road to be so confusing? Who thought up of a way of complicated corners that leads to another corners? Who in a world didn’t think of a way of straight line to a destination? Who?

He guessed he had no right to complain about it since he wasn’t the one who made the road. People always think of a complicated answer for a simple question, causing to the single-minded to find it confusing.

Why everyone doesn’t think in a simple way so everything will be simple? Why is everyone so blind that everything has always been simple? Why do they think that everything has a complex reason when it was simple the whole time?

He doesn’t know, hell, he doesn’t want to think about it because he knows it will lead to complicated answers. He doesn’t like complicated things, he likes simplicity that everyone can understand.

But still, there’s one thing that seems to be missing. The voice in his ear, the weight in his shoulder, the reiatsu on his back; something feels missing.

Kenpachi looked behind him, stare, and then returned his gaze to his front.

Why does he have a feeling he forgot someone…?

Shrugging, he resumed his walk, ignoring the nagging feeling. 

Annoying, thinking is annoying. As well as the heat above him.

* * *

Kanao wondered if it’s possible for her to combust into flames under this weather.

Even though she was already sitting under the shade of her ‘home’, the intensity of the heat still made it through the ‘roof’. Though, the ‘roof’ in question was low and thin, she guessed it shouldn’t have surprised her.

More or less, her ‘home’ was actually small, she can’t make a complaint about it.

She raised her eyes at the burning sun above her, looking at the scorching heat in front of her as it made a mirage of mirror to the ground. Since it has been a while, should she take a walk around the 14th District for a change in this heating weather?

“I’m back here again, Pleasant Eyes!”

Kanao shifted her wide eyes at the familiar form in front of her as the small Shinigami arrived out of nowhere. She didn’t even hear her footsteps in the distance. Though, just like last night, she realized she didn’t hear the Shinigami approaching near her. That was weird. Kanao had always been sensitive when someone attempted to move towards her.

No. Never mind that. That’s unimportant for now. If she would continue to ignore the Shinigami as usual like the last time—last night, perhaps she will be left alone and cool her head from this weather.

“Oh, where are you going? Why are you leaving your tent? Do you have something to do?”

Is ‘so that you’ll leave me alone and go back to your job’ a sufficient answer? She figured she won’t leave her alone even if she said that to her. Her destination was only the 14th District itself, she had no fixed location where she would be going since her intention was only sightseeing.

And of course, to get away from this intense heat to get some fresh air in some hill.

“Ah! Snake, snake! There’s a snake in my home!”

Kanao stopped walking when she heard someone just beside her where she stood and looked at the small house. A snake seemed to slither its way to this particular house, according to the obvious screaming. She looked behind her to see the small pink-haired shinigami who also stopped, looking at the house. The shinigami turned her head, seemingly noticing the stare directed at her.

“What’s wrong? Is there something on my face?”

She frowned. Is she seriously not doing anything at the poor screaming woman?

“Go away! Go away!”

Kanao snapped her head at the second bout of the scream in the house. She turned at the shinigami again, waiting for her to do something who only tilted her pink-haired head as if confused at the pointed stare she received. Seeing that she didn't lift a finger to help, she sighed and started to walk in front of the kid shinigami, bending her body with an outstretched hand…

“What? What are you doing? Why are you walking in front of me?”

…and grabbed the hilt of the sword from the obi sash of the Shinigami as she unsheathe it, leaving only the scabbard in her hips.

“Ah! What are you doing with my Zanpakutō?!”

_To do your job myself,_ she inwardly responded.

Gripping the katana with a firm grip, Kanao ignored the cries from the small Shinigami as she walked towards the house and forcibly opened the door which she easily did since the lock was unhinged. Looking around inside the house, full of dust and jumbled objects, she finally found the cowering woman who attempted to hide in the corner.

“W-who…?” The trembling whimpered despite her clenching, chattering teeth.

Seeing that the trembling woman was not in the right mind for introduction, she simply says, “Where’s the snake?”

Immediately catching on her intention, the woman seemed to calm down as her shaking lessened. She responded and shakily stood up with her back still attached at the wall. “I-It just came out of nowhere. It seems different than normal.”

Different than normal…? “Do you happen to see what it looks like?”

She shook her head. “Just barely. It seems to be completely white but there’s something black on its tail and the head seems to have something too.”

She nodded in gratitude. “Thank you. Can walk—“

A scream cut her off. “Above you!!”

She immediately look up to see something white shooting itself towards her. With sword on hand, she instantly swung to slice it as a liquid landed on her face with a stinging sensation accompanying it. Her free hand flew its way to her face, feeling a hot, searing pain, almost blinding her.

Did the snake’s blood just…?! Despite only having one good eye, she immediately saw the snake slithering its way towards her. She waste no time and she stabbed it in the head before it was able to make its move against her. Finally having a clear view of its appearance, her eyes widened at the amalgamated snake. True to the word of the woman’s words, the snake does have pure white skin. But the ‘something black’ mentioned by the woman was not a snake’s tail but a scorpion’s tail. The tail looks crooked and wounded but when she took a closer look, it was slashed. 

Her hand immediately went to her face in realization. The liquid that landed on her face was not blood but poison from the scorpion’s tail.

“T…thank you… I don’t know how to repay you—“

She didn’t wait for the woman’s words as she walked away from the house, leaving the trembling woman and the dead snake behind.

“Is there something on your face?”

She stopped on her tracks when she heard the Shinigami’s voice. With her left hand that was gripping her face to cover the poison from heating sun, she realized that in her other hand, she was still holding the Shinigami’s weapon. Turning around, she crouched down of the small shinigami as she sheathe the sword in its rightful scabbard before she gripped the shinigami by her shoulders with her free hand.

“Shinigami. Do you have an antidote that works in any kind of poison?”

The kid shinigami looks startled at the sudden question, or maybe because it was the first time she talked to her. “No. I didn’t carry it this time.”

This time, she says. That must have mean she carries it sometimes but not today.

“I see.”

She stood up, still gripping her face and walked away from the shinigami. She had to find a district doctor, even a local clinic would suffice.

“Why do you need an antidote? Are you poisoned?”

Isn’t it already obvious when she asked for it? Ignoring the shinigami that followed behind her, she continued her way, searching for someone preferably with medical knowledge. As far as she knows, under this heating weather, the poison would get worse when exposed to heat that’s why she had to hurriedly search for someone.

Her steps stumbled, nearly tripping on her own feet when her vision become tilted and jumbled and found herself all fours to the ground. She raised her hand on her temple, shaking her head as she registered her position at the ground before noticing something dripping under her nose. She reached her hand and she saw her fingertips drenched in blood. She looked down on her pink yukata and saw it was covered by her botched blood.

“Are you okay?”

After she heard those words, the world spun around her and her vision turned black.

In his enduring journey, Kenpachi finally arrived to his destination.

“Good afternoon, Captain Zaraki!”

“Ah.” He made a small sound of acknowledgement when they greeted him as he entered the building before he realized their words. It’s already afternoon? Damn, he was lost for quite some time.

“Took you a while to arrive, Captain.”

He turned his attention to see his Third Seat and Fifth Seat, Ikkaku and Yumichika respectively waiting for him.

“Yeah. The weather outside made me lost.”

Ikkaku raised his eyebrows at his words, glancing briefly at Yumichika but ultimately decided to set it aside. “It’s rare for Lieutenant to not accompany you.” He remarked instead, tilting his head.

“Hmm.” Ah. That’s why the weight on his shoulder was missing.

“If you’re searching the Lieutenant,” Yumichika responded. “She’s in the Fourth Division.”

“Huh?” Both the Third Seat and the Captain made a sound of confusion. Ikkaku was separated from Yumichika for a while in a patrol after the spar at the dojo but this is the first time he heard this. And it was rare for someone from Eleventh Division to visit the Fourth Division unless they are there to be healed.

“Well,” The Fifth Seat decided to continue, “Apparently, she bought someone from Rukongai.”

“From Rukongai, huh?” Kenpachi drawled. He had no interest what stray cat Yachiru brought.

“I wonder what happened for Lieutenant to bring someone at Fourth Division.” Ikkaku wondered to himself.

Yumichika matter-of-factly replied. “Must be severe. I heard it was someone from 14th District.”

“The Flower District?” Came a surprise tone from Ikkaku.

Hearing this, Kenpachi’s interest perked up and smirked. 

He changed his mind. Yachiru must have brought an interesting stray cat.

* * *

**Author’s Musing:**

So far, as I read in twitter, there seem to be a possibility for Bleach to come back in animated form, according to some (admittedly dubious) sources that Aniplex just recently bought the rights of it. I dunno if Noriyuki Abe will come back as the series director or Studio Pierrot will return as its animated studio (they’re busy with Black Clover or something). There are even rumors of OVA about Burn The Witch one-shot by Tite Kubo which is related to Bleach mythology, so perhaps that’s a sign, I guess.

* * *

  
**Terminology used in the chapter**  
(taken from r/bleach and wikia)

**_Rukongai (City of Wandering Souls):_ **The slums outside of Seireitei where souls from the World of the Living/Human Realm are sent.

_**Seireitei (Court of Pure Souls)**_: The citadel at the center of Soul Society where nobles and Shinigami live.

**_Shihakushō (Garments of Dead Souls):_ **A specialized uniform worn by Shinigami.

**_Zanjutsu (Swordsmanship):_ **Sword wielding combat techniques and styles unique to Shinigami.

**_Shinōreijutsuin (Spiritual Arts Academy):_** Also known as **Shinigami Academy**. A school trains Soul with spiritual powers for each of the three military arms of Soul Society.

**_Hakuda (White Strikes/Empty Strikes):_ **Unarmed hand-to-hand combat techniques and styles unique to Shinigami.

**_Zanpakutō (Soul Slayer/Soul Slaying Sword):_** A Shinigami weapon, shaped like a typical Japanese katana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really… changed, yeah, I only merged the first two chapters with some additional content, scenes and edited mistakes.
> 
> And also, guess who made a cameo during that dojo scene ;)))))))) sure as hell they weren’t that certain siblings ;)))))))


	2. Gazing Eye to Piercing Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, let me be completely transparent with you. These revised chapters will not have big changes to the story, they are still basically the same and was just… well, fixing mistakes + additional content. Sorry if you guys are expecting VERY BIG revision when they are just the same.
> 
> I forgot to mention that these revised/revamped version chapters are uploaded weekly with double updates (I don’t want to drag this anymore if they’re just the same). There are (estimated) seven of them from the seventeen chapters I wrote before. All seven are merged chapters, additional content, and edited mistakes.
> 
> Seriously, seventeen chapters into seven? o.O This is actually making me realize how short they are.
> 
> And the chapter after that (chapter 8 or 9) might take a bit more time (as I said, weekly update was sacryificed) to be uploaded.
> 
> (Chapter edited. There might be some minor mistakes.)

_Longing, hanging, gazing, their presence noticed each other but they couldn’t see the other._   
_As they walked through crossroad, a Butterfly traversed ahead._

_— interlude_

* * *

** _Gazing Eye to Piercing Gaze_ **

The house in question was ruined, dirty and full of dust. It was run down full of holes and unhinged windows and door. Of a house in a state like this, this was a common sight in Rukongai. Multiple people in shihakushō entered the house while the onlookers watched them in the distance as they saw them talking to the house resident—woman who wore a downcast, worried eyes with her hands close to her mouth. The people watched the interrogator—a Shinigami asking the woman who answers the questions with a nervous sweat rolling down from her temple.

What happened to the woman that made the Shinigami questioned her?

Earlier when the sun above was between noon and morning, the nearby residents heard a scream of a woman. As they were about to briskly approach the house, the screaming stopped. They figured to themselves that the matter was resolved and went back to their respective business.

But the resolved matter that was supposed to produce peace, it instead brought a commotion.

According to the witness near the house where the scream was, a girl and a small Shinigami stopped by the house as both of them heard the scream. They both talked to themselves for a while before the girl grabbed the katana from the Shinigami and entered the house by herself. There was a bit of screaming and clatter before silence followed after it. But after a while, the screaming returned and heard someone fighting inside. There was silence again and they saw the girl who entered earlier had hurriedly walked away from the house while clutching her face as the Shinigami followed after her.

That was only the witness saw as both girls went out of sight. The witness soon after entered the house and saw the woman at the floor along with the snake with a strange form that they had to back away in fright from its amalgamated appearance.

The witness wondered if—

“Is it possible for a snake to look like that?”

“Normally, it wasn’t supposed to be.” The male Shinigami answered the woman as he interrogated her. “But seeing that one exist, it is a strange snake.”

The woman brought her hands to her chest. “I wonder if that girl is okay…”

The Shinigami raised an eyebrow. “’That girl’? What does a girl had to do with this?”

“She’s the one who killed the snake. She saved me.”

He narrowed his eyes under his glasses. “How intriguing. Do you know her?”

“Not really. I only noticed her living in a dirty tent at the side of the road.” The woman trailed off with a thoughtful frown. “Now that reminds me, she was always a strange one…”

“What makes you say that, miss?”  
She glanced up, searching for the right word. “…her eyes scares me.”

“…oh?” He blinked in interest.

“I don’t know, to be honest. She had this pressure with her that makes her unapproachable for some reason. Only few people dared to talk with her.”

“Hmm…” He continued writing to his note at the information before stopping, putting his hand under his chin thoughtfully.

A strange snake for a strange girl…

What a strange event indeed.

* * *

The first thing Kanao registered was something of a familiar sight. White constricted walls along with the same constricting smell, the silence of room and the muffled noises from the outside; somehow she knows about it. From the back of her head, from the depths of her being.

She found it nostalgic yet she had no memory of it.

“Looks like you’re awake.”

She glanced at the voice near at the door to see a black-haired woman standing, smiling with gentle eyes. She had a black attire similar to the kid shinigami but she had something white garment over it. She figured she must be someone of a higher standing.

“It is a good thing that Lieutenant Kusajishi immediately brought here. If it wasn’t, the poison inflicted on you would have been a lasting damage on you.”

Kanao glanced away thoughtfully. Lieutenant Kusajishi? Is she talking about the little Shinigami?

The woman smiled. “It was the little one who brought you. She’s the Lieutenant of Eleventh Division. Her name is Kusajishi Yachiru.”

She briskly returned her eyes to the smiling woman. What…? How did she know what she was thinking? Aside from that, she just said something disturbing…

“Lasting damage?” Kanao inquired curiously.

The woman dragged a chair beside her bed. “Yes. The poison that got you was not an ordinary one. Normally, ordinary poisons can only inflict Reishi or the physical body but the poison on you seems to target your Reiryoku which almost interrupts your natural flow of your Reishi, which, in a sense, would have a devastating side-effects in your physical body.”

Reishi…? Reiryoku…? She never heard those terms before. Judging how this woman, who seemed to be her doctor, it must be related to the body or to her case, her soul. To her understanding and from the implication she caught, souls seemed to have layers similar to the living physical body with its organs that works together in order for the body to work properly.

Kanao can’t help her growing disbelief as she grasped the woman’s explanation. Human bodies are so weird, she thought. Who never thought that even as a dead person, as a simple soul in Soul Society, would have similar complicated layer like living bodies?

“Did you… get the poison?” She asked, trying to polite at the woman’s presence since, to her assumption, is the one who saved her life.

“It’s in the Twelfth Division for examination. Captain Kurotsuchi seems to be interested at it so I let him take it.”

That’s… good? Though she doesn’t know how to react at that news. Kanao sat up from the futon and put her feet to the floor, standing up.

“Ah, you shouldn’t, young lady. You’re still recovering.” The woman tried stop her but suspiciously, she didn’t rise a hand nor her tone seemed to suggest otherwise. Kanao didn’t noticed the woman’s contradictory behavior as only she shook her head in refusal. 

“I can’t, doctor. If the poison is already gone, I don’t need further care.” She made a word of reassurance that seemed to target herself than the doctor.

The woman gave her a worried look. “That’s fine, I suppose… but you need to take regular medicine for your Reiryoku.”

“Then give me the medicine.”

The woman looked startled. “What…?”

“If you tell me what time I’m going to take it, I will look at the time and drink it. If you tell me what medicine I’m going to take, I will read the name and drink it.” She mustered a smile to the woman. “Don’t worry, doctor. As far as I can remember, I’m a bit familiar with medicines so you don’t have to worry about me.”

The woman frowned with a concerned look before she let out a sigh, defeated. “If that is what you want, that is fine with me. Just don’t take too much, alright?”

She inclined her head. “Thank you for taking care of me, umm…”

“Unohana Retsu. I happen to be the Captain of Fourth Division which we are currently residing now.”

She blinked, unsurprised. “Thank you very much, Captain Unohana. I’m in your debt.”

She bowed at her again and started to walk towards the door, leaving the woman behind. Now for the next problem after the poison fiasco, the way back to her home… which she had no idea how to get there.

“Wait.”

She stopped at the door as she turned around and turned her attention to the Captain. Is there something she forgot?

“I believe I never caught your name?” The Captain politely inquired.

Kanao blinked in realization as she nodded. That’s right. Even though the woman had already introduced herself, she forgot to do the same. “Tsuyuri Kanao.” She introduced, tilting her head in address towards the Captain.

“It is nice to meet you, Tsuyuri Kanao.” Unohana gave her pleasant smile before her expression transitioned, still smiling but a subtle shrewd look. “Be careful how you direct that impressive piercing gaze of yours. People might misunderstand you.”

Kanao tilted up her head to Unohana. Misunderstand…? What is she talking…?

“Isane.” Unohana called without breaking eye contact from her as her smile transitioned back to the small, polite beam. Kanao’s attention was forcibly distracted to the door as a tall woman with short hair entered the room and offered her something.

“This is your medicine, Tsuyuri-san. Make sure to take them twice a day starting tomorrow.” The ash-gray haired woman smiled at her gently. “You can only take them for a week so you don’t have to worry about the medicine costing too much.”

Ah, there is something she forgot. Kanao nodded in understanding as she received the medicine from her. She turned her head at the black-haired woman and gave her the same nod. “Until then.”

The Captain returned the gesture. “Until then.”

Then she turned around and closed the door behind her. Nothing interesting was caught in her attention inside the compound, all but tradition designs and clean, neat rooms. Except when she accidently overhead the conversation between the woman who healed her and her assistant while she was still at the door.

“Isane, make sure to regularly visit the Twelfth Division to oversee he won’t go overboard.” Kanao can recognize the gentle tone of Captain Unohana with a certain edge that she can’t quite grasp.

“But Captain Kurotsuchi scares me.” The assistant, Isane, faintly begged with a trace of fear in her voice.

“You have to. Swallow your fear and go there. I’m interested at the result of the poison.”

“…yes, ma’am.” Came a defeated sigh from Captain Unohana’s assistant.

Though, she had no idea what they were talking about so she left the compound. Kanao made a note to herself to ask some Shinigami for directions along the way.

* * *

Gin sauntered his way into the familiar streets of Seireitei, his destination unfound and nowhere. Halting his steps and raising his nose to the chilly night, he exhaled in mirth. Ah… what a fresh air, Gin thought as he coveted the breeze around him. Nothing really beats the air outside than something artificially created by machine. While he saw the importance of machine for convenience, he preferred something that was created by nature itself.

Of course, he would never forget the breaking of dawn as the sun began to rise from the east, engulfing the world from twinkling darkness to warm orange. The welcoming light emitted by the morning glow was always a relaxing sight that it was probably the only time when he wasn’t burdened by something.

Something unseen, something overlooked as the world will continue to turn under the cogs of time.

“Excuse me.” A voice called to him whilst he was in the middle of indulgence.

_Oh? It’s still early in the morning, who is calling out to him?_ Gin turned to fulfill his curiosity and saw a worn-out girl wearing the same worn-out pink yukata. He raised an eyebrow at the sight as the girl stood before him with big lilac eyes. Curious, he supposed, a Rukongai resident was strayed from her path and lost… or so it would seemed. Gin noticed something from her, something that a simple Rukongai resident shouldn’t possess.

A strange Reiatsu.

“What is it, young girl? Are you lost?” Gin playfully asked, decidedly tried to gauge a reaction from her.

“Yes, I’m lost. How do I get out of this place?”

He paused, surprised at the unexpected honesty. That’s a surprise. She didn’t take the bait. Gin felt the stretching of his lips as his smile deepened in interest. 

“Of this place, you say? You’re not from Seireitei?” He tease her as he tilted his head. A condescending act, someone would say but there’s no one here to judge and point him for that. 

She swept her eyes around her. “…Seireitei? This is the place for shinigami and nobles?”

What a curious girl. Is she naïve or she just doesn’t realize she’s being teased? Despite that, his smile didn’t falter.

“That’s right. If you’re—“

“How do I get to Rukongai?”

Gin can feel his smile shift into disappointed yet mischievous pout. What a killjoy. She decided to cut the chase. Well, he gives up anyway. It’s no fun teasing her further.

“Well, young lady, you have to be more specific. Soul Society is a large place and Rukongai happens to be biggest area than Seireitei.”

In his serious explanation with a playful execution of his words, Gin wondered if she would believe his words. Looking at her direction, he realized just like his ever unfaltering smile, the indifference on her face stayed the same.

“I’m from the 14th District of North Region.”

His mischievous demeanor dropped altogether. “The North Region?”

Gin was astonished from her words; of course, he didn’t let it show and returned his ever-present smile. North Region of Rukongai… it has been a while since he heard that since he joined Shinigami Academy. While he didn’t had fond memories of the place, it was where Gin found his resolve to realize his own selfish goal. A goal that he kept close to his heart.

What a strange coincidence for this girl to come from the same place.

And that other matter, the Flower District. Least to say, Gin was surprised of that place’s emergence. For a region where there was higher rate of violence and chaos, he was impressed at the district’s feat that certainly deserved to be called the ‘entertainment paradise’. Though he still haven’t visited the place yet, Gin made a note to himself if ever there is a time to stop by, he will surprise the girl with his presence.

The girl, to her credit, noticed his wavering smile and asked him. “Is something wrong?”

_Good eyes you got there._ He inwardly complimented her as he responded with waving hands. “No, no, it’s nothing. I’m surprised that a simple looking girl like you to come from extravagant place that gathers compliments saying it deserved to be in a same place as Seireitei.”

“Yes.” The lilac-eyed girl nodded.

Gin was silently confused at her single word response. Yes? Yes for what? In agreement to his words?

The girl continued as she inquired him with pointed look. “How do I get to there?”

“Oh, dear me, I nearly forgot about that,” Gin pretended to scratched his head timidly, though, he already formed a fitting response for her long ago. “Unfortunately, young lady, you won’t be able to cross the boundary that easily.”

She fully turned her attention in question. “Why is that?”

“The Gatekeeper at Kokuryōmon, Danzōmaru won’t easily let you cross unless you have… a local resident accompanying you.”

The girl—again, to her credit, understood the implication of his words as she directed an unimpressed look to him. Amused and unfazed of her gazing, piercing eyes, he resumed his explanation.

“But not just a local resident,” he raised a finger for further effect, “but a Shinigami—a Captain, to be exact. But seeing you are alone on your way, I’m afraid he won’t easily let you pass.”

What he said was not the entire truth. The whole truth was you only need permission from someone of higher-up, it be a Captain-Commander, Captain or Lieutenant, maybe even from seated officers depending from their influences. Despite that, it wasn’t an entire lie either. As the only person with higher standing within her vicinity, Gin’s words bears some truth.

She stared at him with searching eyes, as he can see the wheels in her head turning before she muttered, “I see,” and started walking close to him.

He patiently waited for an eventually reaction he’s going to receive. What is she going to do with him? Demand him for simpler method? Threaten him to go with her? Ignore him and wait for an another Captain (since he didn’t told her his position) to come—

“Give me a pass.”

His trail of thought stopped, glancing down at her outstretched hand in front of him. “What?”

“A pass.” She emphasized as if talking to a child. “If a Captain doesn’t have the luxury to escort someone, they would give that someone a pass to go through the gate, right?”

…

…un…believable. Somehow, this girl knew of his position and was demanding him for simpler method (as he expected). Momentarily stunned at the gall of the girl showed, Gin chuckled in amusement of his newfound… discovery. It’s his loss, he admitted. He can’t believe he was turned down by a witty reply.

“Ah… do you hate me much that you don’t want a gentleman’s escort? Every lady wants it, you know.” The silver-haired Captain mused that was more to himself than to her.

She was taken back at his reply, blinking at the sudden change of topic. “No… I didn’t mean it like that…”

He smiled, or as other people would say to describe his smile…

He sneered like a snake.

“That’s just my way of saying ‘yes, I will give you the pass.’” He put his hand into his sleeves before drawing it back and threw her the pass when she almost slipped her hold from it. “Make a good use of it, young lady.”

A spring green marigold-shaped sculpture rested in her hands as she raised her head to him. “Make a good use…?”

“I’m giving it away to you.” Gin told her as if it was a simple thing.

“…wouldn’t others wonder?”

“I’ll tell them that I lost it.” He turned his back from her, resuming to his destination before he stopped, raising his head as if recalling something. “Ah, if Danzōmaru doesn’t believe about the pass, say this: Ichimaru Gin, the Captain of Third Division gave me this. If you don’t believe me, you can approach him and question him about the pass he gave to me. That’s all.” He continued his way as he put the distance from her while waving. “If Fate decides it, perhaps we’ll meet again, young lady.”

He didn’t wait for her reply, leaving her in the spot to fend off on her own. He chuckled to himself. Even if Fate doesn’t decide it, they’ll still meet either way. Sometime in the future, maybe even later. If she’s one of the participants that was involved in the snake incident yesterday, they will surely meet. Her strange Reiatsu would be the evident of it.

And from that, there’s no way Central 46 will overlook her.

* * *

Kanao stepped forward to her destination, walking at the familiar streets of Rukongai as she walked boundaries after boundaries to arrive at 14th District. Recalling her conversation of the silver-haired Shinigami who indirectly introduced himself as Captain of Third Division, Ichimaru Gin, she thought she would be expecting a disagreement and resistance from the Gatekeeper, seeing how the Shinigami had to make a statement for her to relay a message of inevitable dispute but surprisingly, Danzōmaru—Kanao recalled the Captain named him—only politely asked if she had a Pass with her which she promptly showed to him. The Gatekeeper gracefully permitted her to cross the boundary as he smiled at her to have a nice day, which left her a bit stunned. For a giant stature Danzōmaru who towered over her like a skyscraper building, his polite, civil manner was a contradiction she first imagined of what the Shinigami alluded with his explanation. Kanao returned the gesture and muttered the same words to him, though she was not quite sure if he heard her due to his height.

Walking a great distance away from Seireitei, Kanao realized how it had been a while she had a walk, which was supposed to be her purpose until the snake incident happened. At the mention of the snake, she winced in pain as the lingering poison still in her temple throbbed in full force and her hand immediately went towards to ease it. She remembered the words from Captain Unohana about the Reishi and Reiryoku; she still didn’t fully understood those terms, Kanao thought she should have asked for clarification about those words but it’s too late, she had already turned her back from the doctor as she can feel the prickling coldness of the bottled medicine Isane, the doctor’s assistant gave to her tucked inside of her yukata.

Kanao raised her eyes as she can see the familiar sight of Flower District, seemingly lifeless and monotonous at being basked at the light of the rising sun. She was not surprised; it’s still early in the morning, the residents are still groggy and dazed from sleep, unprepared for the day before the explosive energy will erupt in this place in a few hours. Not breaking her pace as she saw her home district, she crossed the boundary between 13th and 14th as she spotted her ‘home’ a few distance away from her and tread lightly to her feet. 

She’s tired and it looks like she will resting for the whole day. She hoped this burning sting from her head will eventually go away.

And hoped, at least, that the small Shinigami would not show presence to her as she rested.

She hoped.

* * *

_The Butterfly flew ahead with a hidden trap ahead._   
_The Wild Flower called out but realized the act was futile._   
_Grasping the opportunity and The Fool moved forward._

_— interlude_

* * *

“Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Here! Turn right here!”

The voice in his ear, the weight in his shoulder, the reiatsu of his back—his Lieutenant, Yachiru cheerfully pointed to some corner ahead of them as he ran towards it, unquestionably obeyed her words and make a turn to the corner. He, or they were in a hurry. At least, his Lieutenant insisted and says they should hurry. According to his partner, she wanted him to meet the stray cat she encountered just to see how weird and amusing of a cat she just found.

Kenpachi can understand her fascination for strange and eccentric things; he can draw comparisons between themselves with his own appeal of drawn-out fight, the joy of a battle; the thrill of a match between equal participants, he can understand her desire. But he wondered why she wanted to make him see the stray cat she saw which he had currently no interest with.

When he heard of the stray cat Yachiru brought to the Fourth Division was from the Flower District, he had to admit that it perked his interest and then… that’s it. When he thought about it—_yeah, he can think, what does everyone expect?_—Yachiru and his interest didn’t consistently align at times. The stray cat she took could be an actual stray cat, or a person who was weak and can’t probably carry a sword with their stick-like arm. The possibility of that ‘someone’ Yachiru was endless and Zaraki doesn’t like guessing.

So order to prevent disappointment, he decided to curbed his own interest and went on with his usual business.

But still, Kenpachi questioned in curiosity. Does sharing of an interest, amusement, and entertainment appeals people much so? He guessed it was already out of question at the idea of it for him since, according to the mouths of weaklings, he was barbaric—too brutal of a person like him to be a Captain. He’s straightforward, lacks strategic mind and revels at the bloodbath of a fight compared to the other Captains.

Kenpachi won’t—can’t deny those words because the blabbering of those foolish weakling were the truth. But even it was the truth, why does people deny who he was and still questioned his actions? In a world of façade, surrounded by people with insincere disposition, he tried his best to be an honest individual.

People are so weird. What, they don’t like his frank and open behavior that people hated him so much?

“Oh! That tall figure! Isa-chan!”

He directed his eyes at the person Yachiru was waving in the distance. He immediately knew who it was. As the only woman with a towering, slender figure, he knew she was the Lieutenant of Fourth Division. That’s good, Kenpachi thought with silent relief, since they were searching the Fourth Division barracks, it would easy to ask directions from her.

“Oh, Lieutenant Kusajishi and… Captain Zaraki?! What are you doing here?!”

The gradual transition of her voice into fear was very much expected. He knew what people believed of him and it didn’t fazed him. Kenpachi thought it was pretty stupid impression.

“It’s about Pleasant Eyes. Even though we’re late for two days, she should be resting at your division, right?” The high-pitched voice asked close to his ear as Yachiru leaned forward.

The ash-gray haired woman raised her eyebrows. “Pleasant Eyes…? Ah, you mean Tsuyuri-san? No, she already left. She insisted that she no longer need further care.”

“Eh? EH?!” He nearly flinched at the shriek from his Lieutenant who insisted in distress. “No way! She should be resting!”

“But not with us. I think she’s resting in her home…” Isane dropped her gaze as if it was regretful that the patient was easily got away.

Kenpachi sighed to himself. See? Disappointment. Disappointment from Yachiru and disappointment from the Lieutenant from Fourth Division.

And maybe… from himself too as his expectation to meet this stray cat was dashed immediately as it appeared.

* * *

Kanao just felt the strangest yet familiar sensation happening in her body since a week had passed.  
Her feet felt lighter, her body became startlingly nimble and her hands felt like she can caught anything she can see. But most of the factor that transcended all these was…

Her breathing felt easier.

Kanao can predict that the possible cause of all this was her way of meditation to subside the pain of the writhing poison that had spread throughout her body. She remembered inhaling and exhaling in every possible second to lessen her aching body, silently begging at her spontaneous meditation to work. She sometimes had a hard time moving the muscle without the accompanying painful sensation. It’s not like she smiled or frowned all the time; even the tiniest movement can bring pain that force herself to remain expressionless, more than usual and that includes the lessening of her blinking. So her simplest solution was to lie in bed, close her eyes, and not do anything. If she can feel any pain, she’ll breathe until the pain disappears. 

Then a week after has passed and now her body felt…

…rejuvenated…?

Was it supposed to do that? Well, she was resting for a whole week but… being refreshed after not doing anything? It doesn’t work that way, you’re supposed to feel miserable for just lying in bed for a long time, not light on feet, well-rested nor invigorated. 

Kanao stood in front of her ‘home’, all these thoughts running wild at the questionable results of her rest, clenching and unclenching her hands at her side before raising it to direct her gaze at her open palm as if it was the representative of her entire now healthy body before curling into fist. Well, might as well accept what just happened and move on, she concluded.

Before she could lower her body to her usual seat, her stomach growled, famished.

Another sigh went through her. Looks like she’ll search for food as well. It seemed like she missed her weekly food since she was resting at her ‘home’ by courtesy of the Captain Unohana Retsu who gave her a medicine to take—

She stopped her train of thought, half in horror, half by realization. Slowly glancing at the corner of her ‘home’ and there she saw it, the innocuous unopened bottle medicine placed, heavily dusted at lack of use.

Kanao forgot to take it.

No. No, no, she doesn’t have to worry about it. That’s not a problem at all. After she eats her weekly food, she’ll take a prescribe dose from the medicine and then she will be good as new. Rejuvenated, refreshed, invigorated like she was feeling right now.

Kanao glued her eyes at the bottled medicine that seemed to glare at her, reprimanding her for forgetting. At the limit of her nerves, she facepalmed in dismay. Was her body screwed that’s why her body and breathing feels lighter? Heaving a sigh for umpteenth times for the day, she shook her head. No matter, she’s hungry. She’ll think about it when she’s done eating.

With a goal on mind, she strolled to the usual place where she gets her weekly food. It only took a few minutes of walking and she arrived at the usual building and went to the bench nearby and sat on it. What a comfortable chair, she thought, almost wanting to melt at the spot, her eyes latching left and right at the passing people in front of her. It was almost the same position where she can observe people with the exception of people occasionally glancing to her side before they enter the building.

Rolling her eyes to the side, side-eyeing while unmoved from her position, she can recognize the customers of the building; only their faces was familiar to her. Kanao didn’t went out her way to talk to them nor did they try to approach her since she noticed the apprehensive look they shot to her general position as if they were afraid to approach her, even unnerved at the thought of her being at their vicinity.

While she _definitely_ had no problem with that, it always made her wonder why only few people pick up a courage and approached her. Does she have a scary look? Does she displays of an appearance that look unapproachable? She thought she looked fine and, at least, decent to their standards.

Then she remembered certain words. A kind yet shrewd look. A smiling face. 

_Be careful how you direct that impressive piercing gaze of yours. People might misunderstand you._

What did she mean by it? When she said about her impressive piercing gaze? About people misunderstanding her? Those words doesn’t seem a riddle at all. It was just simple words. Honest, simple words by certain Captain Unohana. Was it warning? Was it an advice? Is she criticizing her of her look? She doesn’t seem to criticize her appearance though.

Kanao heaved a sigh once again. The more she thinks, the more she gets hungrier. When is the food coming out from the building?

“Oh. It’s you.”

Hearing a voice close to her, she turned her attention to the side and saw a finely dressed woman with a lovely face. She tilted her head up to her from her sitting position as she took in the woman’s appearance. She looked familiar, she observed, but she doesn’t seemed to be a customer though. A woman is _rarely_ a customer of the building, Kanao secretly added to herself.

“Here’s your food. The leftovers from the kitchen.”

She looked down at the woman’s hand where she grasped the bag of leftover before she perked up in realization. 

Ah, Kanao realized, an employee. Silently reaching the bag from the beautiful woman, she nodded in appreciation, “Thanks.” She muttered under breath as she stood and moved away to leave.

“You don’t recognize me?”

A tone of disbelief made her stop and she looked over her shoulder, watching the woman who had a frowning, bewildered look as she casted her a bemused frown. “…am I supposed to?”

“Yes, you supposedly are. You saved me.” The woman explained with a wide, exasperated look.

Her mind went about the snake incident and her inflicted poison a week ago. “Oh.” Kanao simply said. In her defense though, she was… a bit occupied to be thinking about it, much less, about the woman she saved.

The woman openly gaped at her who then narrowed her eyes, as if judging her for forgetting before she shook her head. “No. Never mind about it. You were poisoned, right? Are you okay now?”

Kanao rolled her eyes at the road where she was supposed to take before she glanced back at the woman. She really wanted to leave to eat her food at home but the woman in front of her seemed determined to make her occupied.

“We can take a seat if you’re tired.” 

The woman promptly sat down at the bench and patting down at the spot where she plopped herself earlier. She stared at the woman for misunderstand her glance, wondering if she would squirm under her gaze. Seeing her unfazed and oblivious, Kanao gave up and sat down in defeat.  
If the woman had something to say, she can ramble all she wants, Kanao told herself to reassure. She can pretend to listen so in the future, she will be left alone.

The woman beside her gave her a glimpse of hesitant smile as she fidgeted. “Even though I already said this to you but I don’t know if you heard it before so…” A sincere wide smile was fully directed at her as she wholly received it. “Thank you... for saving me that day.”

Not knowing what to supply her with words, a bit stunned at the pretty smile, Kanao simply nodded.

“Okay.” The woman dropped her face to her lap as her hands wriggled in nervousness. “Um…” she muttered, starting to pick at her decorative fingernail awkwardly.

Kanao decided to patiently wait for her collect her courage and gave her space by looking away from her.

“What’s your name?”

A sudden inquire made her look back at the woman.

“N-no! I mean, um…” she sputtered as if realizing what she said and started to scratch her head shyly. “That was very rude of me, right? Asking your name when I never said mine... Alright! Let me repeat, properly this time!” She cleared her throat. “My name is Hara, Oiran of Red Light.”

She pondered her words. Oiran, huh? This is the first time she saw one in person. Since she respectfully introduced herself to her, Kanao gladly responded the same manners.

“Tsuyuri Kanao, Commoner of 14th District.” She courteously replied in flat tone.

“Tsuyuri Kanao…?” Hara tilted her head, looking confused. “You have a surname?”

She was taken back. Was she supposed to not have one?

“If you have a surname, that means you just recently died and still had memories when you’re still alive…”

Kanao huffed. Really? That doesn’t seem to apply to her since she can’t remember her own.

“…or maybe it’s just a name that persistently stuck into you even after you died.” She continued. “Either way, it’s really cool to have a surname like yours, Kanao-chan.”

That makes sense, to her at least. Especially the latter words she said. Then her brain froze, registering at the name she heard. 

Wait, did she just said Kanao-chan?

“Unlike your name that continues to carry on in death, mine is a common case in Rukongai. Hara is not my actual name. It’s something I came up to identify myself among the crowd. After all, ‘you’, ‘she’, ‘her’ sound pretty boring and irritating, right?”

Even though she still she had questions why Hara decided to call her like that, Kanao stayed silent and listened to the Oiran’s words.

“So I named myself and wandered around. Now that I had a name, I was expected to be recognized. But I didn’t. I was still ignored, no looked in my way and no one talked to me. It was lonely journey and I ended up wandering without someone on my side, no one to talk to and no one to laugh with. That’s why, when I arrived here in this district, I heard this was a renowned place for entertainment so I didn’t waste time and immediately approached the most famous establishment.” She smiled solemnly. “I’m such a vain woman. Really. Just to quell my own loneliness, I immediately threw my arms at the veiled contentment.”

What… a story. Heartbreaking, she observed. Even though she didn’t consider herself as a great listener, at least she gained a perspective that wasn’t just her own.

Especially it resonated within her for some reason.

Hara gasped in realization. “I just went and ranted about my whole life story.” She groaned as she covered her flushed face in embarrassment. “Why didn’t you stop me, Kanao-chan?”

If she was allowed to interrupt her, she would have already done it long ago but that would be rude thing to do especially to someone who was obviously immersed in their own words. It doesn’t seemed appropriate to interrupt her with a question like, ‘why are you calling me Kanao-chan?’

As if she had finally recollected herself, the Oiran stood up despite her red face and patted her kimono as if cleaning the imaginary dust from her pretty kimono. “Looks like I only wasted your time. It was supposed to be brief but instead it turned into, well, about myself.” She lifted her face and gave her a professional smile. “It was a great talk, Kanao-chan, even it was mostly me. See you.”

Inwardly relieved, Kanao nodded and stood after Hara. She reached forward to the leftover bag—

“You know what.”

She stiffened, glancing her eyes to the woman.

“You’re not scary as I thought.”

The woman had a faint yet melancholic smile directed towards her as she turned around to walk back where she came from at the building.

Kanao thought the Oiran was going to engage another conversation but thankfully, she didn’t. She took the leftover bag where she left it and stepped forward. Well, since all that talk was finally done and all, she can finally walk to her ‘home’ in peace.

_“Hey, that Oiran. She’s quite a looker, isn’t she?”_

_“Yeah. How about we snag before she reach the building?”_

_“What, and do it in the open?”_

_“No one cares. Remember that incident where an Oiran was kidnapped from the same building and no one moved to save her?”_

Kanao footsteps faltered as she heard those words at the background. Heaving a sigh once again as well as increasingly getting annoyed at her own sighing for the day, she hanged her head. Ironic. How ironic what that woman had subjected herself into. Her name is Hara; she wanted to be recognized, to be acknowledge and yet she was overlooked among others. And now, as an entertainer, an Oiran, she was finally noticed like a sore thumb among the crowd.

Not as Hara, but as an Oiran.

Just an Oiran.

_“Hey there, beautiful. Care to fancy us with your skills?”_

_“What? No, you have to be in Red Light to—what are you doing? Let go!”_

Kanao roamed her eyes, searching for a place.

_“Come on. I’m sure you’ll have a great time with us.”_

_“W—we don’t work that way—let me go, I say!—we’re Oirans, not prostitutes for hire!”_

Her eyes stopped, noticing a safe corner in the distance. Tightening her hold of the leftover bag, she silently went there.

_“Does the difference even matters? No matter what it is, it’s still the same!”_

_“You… you! Just how small is your brain that you can’t tell the difference?! If you don’t understand any word I said then let me go!”_

As she arrived, Kanao promptly put down the bag and swept her feet around as she directed a hard, pointed gaze towards a certain scuffling at the distance. If her movement feels lighter and her breathing is easier, she wondered, what will happened if she puts herself in a situation of struggle.

_“No… no! Let me go!”_

Looks like this was the right time to test it out, she concluded to herself. She gasped a heavy breath before she steeled herself and moved forward to the direction where she fixed her eyes.

“What did I just say? I said, let me go!” Hara wriggled at the tight grip from her wrist.

“Give it up, woman. Does your boss even cared about you?”

Hara can feel her temper rising. “My name is not woman. It’s Hara!”

The man scoffed. “So what if that’s your name? It doesn’t—“

The man was startled at the sudden touch from his wrist where he can feel a tight grip, suffocating the blood flow in his hands. Unwilling to back down at the challenge, he scowled at the owner of the grip.

“Who the hell are you?” He demanded with a growl.

The girl only blinked at him.

“I said, who—“

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence when he felt a burning sensation in his gut and doubled over the ground as he registered the pain. He crumpled to the floor, groaning while resting a hand to his middle section as he mustered his strength to glare at the girl before he looked at his partner. Exchanging telling glances to each other, the other man launched forward to attack her with a war cry as he flew a raging fist in her direction—

—and he joined his partner at the floor, curling into a fetal position from the pain in his gut.

The girl towered over them with lilac-colored eyes.

“Thank you, Kanao-chan…” Hara looked at the petite girl in surprise. “You saved me again…”

Kanao nodded in response before she looked down to the men at the floor. Disappointing. They didn’t put up a fight. She wasn’t able to test out what her abilities can do. Perhaps she shouldn’t have let her own expectation get the better of her. She prevented a sigh to escape her; that’s enough sighing for today.

“Say, Kanao-chan,” Hara suddenly started. “With your eyes, you’ve gazed long enough to see what people can do to others but you didn’t do a thing to stop it.” She looked at her in confusion. “Tell me… tell me, why… me of all people?”

Kanao can’t—won’t deny her words. It was true that she already saw enough… enough what she can see with her own eyes. Violence, discrimination, chaos… she wasn’t completely blind to it as she always saw the cruelty and selfishness. She can’t look away from it even if she can. 

But there was a difference between her… between Hara and them who were subjected to the cruelty. The difference which only her can _see_.

“I didn’t save you because you were special,” she responded. “I saved you because I know you.”

Kanao didn’t wait for the response. She went back to the corner, grabbed her leftover bag and left the area without sparing a backward glance.

* * *

Hara longingly gazed at the corner where Kanao disappeared. She was still left shaken when those men tried to take her away for… questionable acts but she shook those thoughts away from her mind. No need to dwell in that; Kanao saved her from that fate and she will eternally grateful to her for preventing that.

A pained groaned made her jumped, startled as she looked at the side to see the men still sprawled at the ground, writhing. Slowly putting her feet backwards away from them, she never broke her cautious, nervous stare from them, ascending to the stairs, to the door of the building before her back finally touched the cool, comforting wood behind her. Groping and searching of the doorknob, she immediately twisted it when she felt a steel cold touch in her hands and hurriedly opened the door, entering inside the building away from the men.

When she was about to ran inside, there was a girl waiting at the other side of the door. 

Hara stiffened as she saw her.

“Don’t be scared,” The girl had a gentle, reassuring smile, her cyan-green eyes softening as she aimed it to her. “I am here for those men and I will take care of them.”

As if she was charmed at the calm voice of the girl, Hara didn’t realized the girl had walked passed her and she forcibly wake herself from the daze. Her hand still gripping the doorknob, she watched the girl who walked towards the defeated men at the ground. It took her a while to gather enough courage as she raised her voice.

“Who are you?”

The girl halted her steps, the plit-plat of her slippers stopped. Hara was met the same tender smile she received earlier when the girl turned around.

“My name is Makomo. The Manager’s bodyguard. I am also one of his ‘eyes’.”

* * *

**Author’s Musing:**

I was reading a Bleach (translated) databook and one of the things that I’ve read the made me double take was Yamada Hanataro was originally supposed to be a villain in the Ryoka Invasion/Soul Society arc.

WHAT. I mean, I also read that Urahara was also originally a villain which is understandable since he was pretty shady at the start but HANATARO? Oh my god.

* * *

**Terminology used in the chapter **  
(taken from r/bleach and wikia)

**_Chūō Shijūroku (Central 46)_**: The highest authority of Soul Society below Soul King. Comprised of 40 Wise Men and 6 Judges.

**_Rukongai (City of Wandering Souls):_ **The slums outside of Seireitei where souls from the World of the Living/Human Realm are sent.

**_Shihakushō (Garments of Dead Souls):_ **A specialized uniform worn by Shinigami.

**_Reishi (Spirit Particles/Spirit Matter):_ **Ambient particles of spiritual energy exist in the atmosphere and within physical objects. Anyone with spiritual powers can gather spirit particles in the atmosphere under their feet in order to stand on air.

**_Reiryoku (Spiritual Energy):_** The internalized spiritual life-force of a soul. High spiritual energy can feel hunger and needs to eat.

**_Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure):_** The externalized force exerted by the spiritual energy of a soul.

**_Kokuryōmon (Black Ridge Gate):_** The northern Gate of Seireitei guarded by a Gatekeeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed a plot hole (which I’m surprised no one pointed out) during the conversation between Kanao and Gin about the gates before. I’ve changed it to Gatekeeper since there was no gates; they’re only there for emergency or when Seireitei/Soul Society is in danger. With mistakes like these, please I encourage you guys if you notice something weird or an inconsistency, don’t be afraid to tell me.
> 
> Makomo appears, how surprising (hehe). The OCs, the Kurotori siblings, Hun and Mun (their names is a reference to Odin’s ravens, Hugin and Munin) who were formerly bodyguards of the ‘manager’ are replaced with existing characters namely Makomo and… I think you guys already know who the other one is.
> 
> You know what, let’s call the first saga as Soul Society Saga: Flower District Arc.


	3. Conversational Pleasantry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one… was hard to write. Mostly because this chapter received a bigger change compared to others.
> 
> (Chapter edited. There might be some minor mistakes.)

_The Fool attempted to talk and convince but was ultimately ignored._   
_The Wild Flower ran ahead to reach and catch after it._   
_But The Butterfly escaped and flew away from them._

_interlude_

* * *

** _Conversational Pleasantry_ **

  
_“My name is Makomo. The Manager’s bodyguard. I am also one of his ‘eyes’.”_

Hara ran her hands to her silky white hair with her other hand grasping a bomb as she repetitively slid it down from the top of her head to the tips of her hair that stopped by in her shoulder blades. As if in a daze stuck in a dream, her mind kept returning to the girl, Makomo, of the words she used as an introduction. 

The Manager’s bodyguard… this was the first time she saw one, Hara admitted, since The Manager rarely showed his face to the employees—to the Oiran except those who are closely associated to him. That included his bodyguards who decided to show themselves to her in the open.

Or perhaps that encounter was an accident? Hara speculated. She was in a hurry to get away from those men, eager to enter inside the building and she just happen to caught Makomo in the act—presumably, Hara briefly added—to stealthily open the door where instead she was the one who did the deed. 

But still, the encounter… if Hara did accidentally happen to catch her in the act, Makomo should’ve been startled, alarmed that she was the one who opened the door but the girl only gave her an expectant smile.

Now _she_ was alarmed at the girl’s behavior. Was the girl waiting for her at the other side of the door? Was the taking care of the men an excuse to ‘accidentally’ encounter her? She doesn’t know, Hell, why was she even thinking about the girl and the door? There’s even a possibility she was only overthinking the encounter; that expectant smile might be part of the girl’s personality and she was judging her for it. 

Putting the comb to the counter with a sigh, Hara stood up and fixed her hair for the last time. Her work shift had ended long ago and she lost track of time because her thoughts was distracted to… she shook it away. If she kept thinking about them, it would only distract her more.

Looking at the mirror and scanned her appearance, she nodded in approval, satisfied before she sauntered and reaching the knob to open the door.

It’s not like Makomo is gonna wait at the other side of _this_ door, right? That would be ridi—

“Good evening, Hara-san.”

—culous. Hara ended up biting her own words.

“G-good evening, Makomo-chan. What are you doing here?” She asked the girl, apprehensive and shaken that her thoughts suddenly came true in a matter of seconds. If only she didn’t recognize the gentle voice, she would have already slammed the door shut at the girl’s face.

“I am here as an escort for Hara-san.”

“Escort?”

With the same soft smile earlier on painted over Makomo’s face, Hara tilted her head in puzzlement. Why would she need an escort? She had been walking in these familiar streets by herself, why would she need it now?

“Yes. The Manager’s words.” Makomo responded as if knowing what was running on her mind.

She bristled her spine at the mention of The Manager. Hara rarely saw him, she didn’t even given an opportunity to get a glimpse of him, why was he showing his… generosity towards her?

“Um, did you happen to know why I needed an escort from him?” She carefully asked, bracing herself for an eventually rejection from the girl. It was probably unlikely The Manager would state a reason for something like this… right?

“Because of what happened earlier, The Manager thought he would keep an eye on his employee.”

A surge of gratitude went over her before a certain part of her resurfaced as she pouted in indignation. Either because The Manager was afraid he would lose his business if she was taken away or he was genuinely worried of her well-being… either way, she was still grateful The Manager went out his way to give an escort for her.

“Can you give a word of thanks to The Manager? Tell him it’s from me.”

Makomo offered her an ever-present smile towards her. “I will. The Manager also said to please ignore the men’s words. That matter has already been resolved long ago and there’s no need to dwell your thoughts about it.”

Hara blinked at her words, the implication passing over head. “Huh…? What matters are you—“

_Remember that incident where an Oiran was kidnapped from the same building and no one moved to save her?_

“Oh.” She muttered, recalling the conversation of those men before they approached her. She also heard about that incident too, although through whispers and rumors, and it apparently happened before she joined the Red Light. She had no idea what happened to the Oiran though.

“Ah, and also,” Makomo raised her voice as if she recalled what she just forgot, “He gives his regards to your friend for saving you.”

At the mention of her ‘friend’, Hara perked up and her mind immediately went to a certain person, Tsuyuri Kanao. Well, it make sense for The Manager to thank her for saving his Oiran—and potentially losing his business, a dark thought added—from those men and gives his regards.

At the thought of relaying the respects of The Manager to her friend, a smile with a newfound purpose spread in her face.

“I will.” She beamed widely at Makomo, perhaps too broadly than she intended.

Looks like Hara will be visiting her ‘friend’ under the guise of paying regards from The Manager.

* * *

Kanao was back to her usual endeavors. She sat outside of her ‘home’, sweeping her gaze left and right to observe people who made no indication of her presence or glanced to her side which she had no problem about their ignorance, finding it a bliss for her.

Nothing has changed. Despite what happened a few days ago, it didn’t affect her lifestyle at all. Even though the unopened medicine inside her ‘home’ was evidence of certain incident, there was still nothing that fazed her life at all; she was determined it would stay that way.

And thus, she’s back to her typical and boring hobby.

“Hello there!”

As soon as Kanao heard the familiar voice enter her ears, she tried her best to prevent a sigh escape her. It really was now unavoidable, isn’t it? The first moment this person had made contact with her, it was already inevitable that something had changed no matter how much denied to herself.

“It’s been a while since we saw each other, right?” The small Shinigami plopped down beside her. “We we’re a bit busy that’s why I wasn’t able to visit you.”

Looking at the person beside her with a pensive frown, Kanao wondered why the Shinigami would spare some time to visit her. Even though their first meeting was more of an accident, this one seems to be particularly attached to her. Surely, being with her, there’s nothing she can give to benefit her, right? Why does she continue to come?

“What a rough week. Being part of the investigation team at the snake incident, I didn’t have a great time. I wasn’t able to eat enough sweets…”

Ignoring or perhaps oblivious of the stare Kanao gave to the pink-haired Shinigami, the little one ran her words without care. Seeing this, she allowed a sigh to escape as she listened and registered the Shinigami’s words. 

So they are still investigating the snake incident? It was a pretty understandable act from them since it was an amalgamated snake; they are obligated to know where it came from and examine this potential threat. The fact that the shinigami has to pull out an investigation, they must have never found its creator along with the eccentric nature of the snake’s poison.

“What about you?” The small shinigami smiled cheerfully. “Did something interesting happened to you?”

Kanao returned her attention to the Shinigami, this time with a tilted head and a thoughtful frown. She doesn’t appear to have an ulterior motive. She seemed to be only interested in small casual talks and the question itself was pretty harmless. Kanao briefly observed the small Shinigami before she regarded the innocuous query. Well, since she asked a question, it would be rude to leave her unanswered.

“It was…” A certain two men lying on the ground appeared on her mind’s eye. “…disappointing.”

There was a moment of pause between them before the Shinigami smiled brightly at her, throwing her hands in the air. “You responded! I thought you were going to ignore me as usual!”

Another momentary pause occurred, this time on Kanao’s side. The Shinigami was right. She had been consistently ignoring her ever since they meet each other, hoping she would be left alone to her own thoughts. She wondered what had changed between them.

She remembered certain words from Captain Unohana.

_It is a good thing that Lieutenant Kusajishi immediately brought here. If it wasn’t, the poison inflicted on you would have been a lasting damage on you._

_Oh_. Kanao almost forgot about it.

“Shini… Kusajishi, you’re the one who brought me to Seireitei, right?”  
Surprised at the question Kanao gave, the small Shinigami blinked at her. “Yeah, I did.”

“Thank you for doing that.”

At the slightly bowed head Kanao offered in gratitude, the Shinigami only shrugged in response. “It’s alright. Since you’ve asked me for an antidote, I figured that you were poisoned. I was originally gonna turn you to a local doctor but I saw that in your face, you have,” she touched her face while running her finger at her temple as if tracing a jagged line, “purple veins appearing. So I immediately went to Seireitei for you to be healed in Fourth Division.”

Kanao raised a hand to touch her face where the poison was splattered. Even though it was just small amount, the poisoned had immediately spread and she can remember fainting in the street because how fast it worked on her. She glanced to the small girl. And she even have to carry me throughout the way…

She stopped her thinking as she noticed something… odd. Small? Carry? Kanao did a do-over as she briefly observed the diminutive girl who sat beside her. How did she manage to carry her in such a small body?

“Hmm...? What is it? Is there something on my face?”

At the harmless question from the Shinigami who tilted her head as she noticed the stare that was directed to her, Kanao wanted to ask her how she managed to bring her to Seireitei with that body of hers. Was she carried like a sack over her shoulder? Did she piggy-back the Shinigami all the way to Seireitei? Or maybe the Shinigami possessed a certain power and used it to carry her towards Fourth Division? 

Despite all the questions on her head, Kanao decided to shook all those thoughts away. That doesn’t matter. Whatever the Shinigami used, the fact that she was saved remains.

Leaving it aside to the back of her brain, another question conjured to her mind. “Kusajishi, how did you manage to become a Lieutenant?”

“That’s simple.” The Shinigami huffed proudly as she stood up in front of her while putting her clenched fist to her chest. “By being good at my job! See this badge on my arm, this is the proof of my hard work!”

Setting her eyes at the badge that was tied to Kusajishi’s forearm, a form of Yarrow flower was engraved on it. As she saw this, Kanao was reminded of an object she was given a week ago. The sculpture of the Pass was similarly decorated but a different kind of flower; Marigold. She also recalled the white haori of the person who gave her the Pass had a mark reminiscent to the three horizontal line which was the kanji for ‘three’ on his back. The badge had with Kusajishi had no kanji on it, so she had no idea what Division she was from.

“Do you know a person named Ichimaru Gin?”

The pink-haired Shinigami nodded after she gave her a confused look. “Yeah… That Kitsune. He made fun of Ken-chan a week ago and ran away.”

Ken-chan…? Kanao echoed in her thoughts at the unfamiliar name. And also, Kitsune… was she talking about the 3rd Division Captain? It was true that he looked like a fox… but he looked more like a snake to her.

“Why are you asking about him, Pleasant Eyes?”

Pleasant Eyes… she still wondered why Kusajishi called her that. Was her eyes really pleasant to look that the Shinigami had used it as a nickname?

“I… met him when I was on my way to Rukongai. He said he’s the Captain of 3rd Division. I was wondering if you came from the same Division.” Kanao held her tongue that she already knew they were from the different Division due to the different flowers. She thought it would be better if she heard the differences between the 3rd and the Division Kusajishi came from.

The small Shinigami pouted as she put her hands to her hips. “You forgot already? I’m from 11th Division! Didn’t I already told you that when we first met?”

“You didn’t. You only said that the 11th Division is full of peaceful people.” 

Kanao can still remember what Kusajishi called as The Reaction Game. The Shinigami said those words exactly what she remembered as well as the other unnecessary statements she spoke.

The other girl blinked as if caught off guard. “Really? I forgot… wait, you remembered?! You actually listened to me and didn’t respond?! Pleasant Eyes, you big idiot! Why didn’t you do that?!”

She was a bit offended at the accusation. Even if she tried to ignore her that time, she was forced to listen because she was talking close to her, of course, she remembered. Well, given that she didn’t responded to her, she will admit it was her fault… at least.

As if she had finally settled down, Kusajishi crossed her arms with an indignant pout. “Never mind. The fact that you listened to me is a big win for me. Anyway, enough about me, what about you? Can you tell me about yourself?”

Kanao guessed that since she asked about Kusajishi, it would be fair to do the same.

A loud pitched ringing interrupted her before she can even respond to the question. Looking at the direction where the ringing comes from, the Shinigami pulled out a device and looked over at the small screen.

“Ah~ it’s nearly the end of my patrol in this area. If only I can get an extended time here…” With a disappointed sigh, the girl tucked it in to her pocket. “Sorry, Pleasant Eyes. That was an alarm from my denreishinki. Looks my time here end for now. Thanks for the company… um…”

Watching the Shinigami trailing her words with a frown, Kanao felt a smile taking place to her face. Really, this scene was giving her a certain déjà vu.

“Tsuyuri Kanao.”

“Eh?” Kusajishi perked up at her voice.

“My name is Tsuyuri Kanao.”

With her repeated introduction, the Shinigami owlishly blinked at her first before a blinding smile grew on her face. “I see! Then let me introduce myself once again! My name is Kusajishi Yachiru! When I patrol here again, I’ll make sure to visit again, Kanao-chan, and this time with Ken-chan!”

Kanao was caught off guard. To think that name would make a comeback here. She raised her hand to respond the farewell wave Kusajishi gave her as she looked at her running figure, her noticeable pink-haired slowly blending in to the crowd before she completely disappeared in the distance. 

She still don’t know who Ken-chan the Shinigami was talking about, Kanao thought as she gaze on, sitting in her chair, still staring at the crowd where the shinigami disappeared.

Before she can even realize what she was doing, her lips stretched into a faint smile.

* * *

_The Butterfly flew ahead, leaving the hindrances behind as it goes._   
_But in its isolation, droplets of rain falls from the sky._

_interlude_

* * *

Kenpachi let out a ripping yawn while walking at the streets of Rukongai, only half-awake with a familiar weight on his shoulder where his lieutenant clung who sported a wide bright grin on her face, slapping him in the chest when she saw him about to fall asleep.

“Ken-chan, hurry up, hurry up! Let’s not waste any time and let’s meet Pleasant Eyes!”

“Alright, alright…” He forced a drawl as a response to her so she wouldn’t slap him in the chest again to make him awake to their destination. 

Ever since last night, his lieutenant had been talking nonstop about the stray cat—the same stray cat that was hospitalized a week ago—named Tsuyuri Kanao. He decided to lend his ears to, at least, ease the dullness of the day and make himself entertain by listening, which he found out, would be an act he would soon regret as barely got any sleep through all that talking.

And to rub a salt on a wound, she declared they would be visiting ‘Pleasant Eyes’ in the morning. That’s why Kenpachi found himself strolling in the streets of Rukongai where the sunrise had barely shown its face to the horizon yet.

“Ken-chan, just a little bit more! We’re nearly close to her!”

With the voice of his lieutenant close to his ear as if motivating him, he raised his head to see if they are truly close to their destination so he can finally get some sleep as soon as they are done with the business here and meet this ‘Pleasant Eyes’ fellow. 

The first thing he saw was an intricate words written on a placard ‘Flower District’ along with an insignia of a flower, or rather the middle part similar to the sunflower surrounded by seven petals with a respective colors of the rainbow. 

At first, Kenpachi thought the place was uninteresting since he didn’t saw the energy what people described and heard from others before realizing it was still early in the morning as he guessed that people was still fast asleep on their respective beds.

At the mention of the word ‘bed’, Kenpachi tried his best to stay awake and blanketed his sleepiness with irritation. Are they getting closer to this fellow now or what?

“There she is, Ken-chan.”

Steering his gaze at the direction where Yachiru pointed, he saw a person getting out from a tent, dragging something outside and put it in front of the tent. Without wasting anymore time—so he can finally get some goddamn sleep—as he moved forward to that person, Kenpachi called out to them as soon as he was close.

“Tsuyuri Kanao, right?”

There was a pause in their movement before they turned around to him. Seeing the girl tilting her head up due to his height, Kenpachi was filled with mixed feelings.

He doesn’t know what to feel what he saw in front of him—or rather below him.

Kenpachi was disappointed but he had to admit he already saw it miles ago. The person in front of him was not burly and muscular that someone he can fight, someone he can see as worthy for a fight, someone who can make his blood boil for a fight. But instead, he was met with… _this_. A girl with big lilac eyes and a very terribly short stature that the top of her head can only reach his abdomen. 

Since he had been already expected this, he wasn’t greatly disappointed… at least.

Despite Yachiru being surrounded by hot-blooded officers and members of Eleventh Division, he knew that she had an interest on her own completely different from him, that’s why he didn’t assumed that they had the same temperament.

But still, when he took a closer look at the girl, there was something in her eyes. Despite his large stature, she just look at him as if he was just… him. There was nothing malicious nor repulsive in those eyes as she just… look at him. There was… _nothing_ in her eyes. Rather, she raise her eyes up to him like he was curious thing of the world and retreated a step away from him as she blinked in wonder. 

And then the next words she uttered was not something he expected.

“Do I know you?”

Kenpachi perked up at the tone of her voice. It was…surprising calm. There wasn’t a disguised fear to mask it. She was… she just asked a question about him, curiously and fearlessly.

At the eccentric nature of this girl, Kenpachi feels awake more than before as he also retreated a step back. No one doesn’t fear him. Anyone fears the Kenpachi, of the name he bears. Even those who are ignorant about him, she should’ve looked up at him with terrified eyes, shaking to her boots and screaming at him to go away. He had a terrifying figure that speaks his stance, position and presence; this girl should have been scare of him instead of blinking at him in confusion.

Is this girl _blind_ to not see these things?

He was confused. He was confused greatly at this turn of events. Even though Yachiru may have the same reaction of indifference to him but this… this was different. He doesn’t why but it feels different. There was… something complicated about her.

He inwardly sighed. Why was everything not simple?

But still, he wanted to find out.

* * *

It was an unexpected sight to see a towering figure first in the morning. Kanao still haven’t tied her hair to a usual low ponytail and left her hair into an untamed mess since she wasn’t expecting a visitor right after she woke up. 

Briefly observing at the man with searching eyes, she noticed there’s something familiar at this person, particularly his white garment over his black kimono. It reminds her of a certain Captain Unohana.

Another thing she noticed when she was approached by this person was the air around them strangely became suffocating as if there was an invisible needles prickling all over her body. There was heavy pressure on her shoulder as if like she was carrying a boulder as well as the goosebumps spreading to her arms. She rubbed her arms as she shook all those feelings away, thinking it must have been her imagination.

“Yo, Pleasant Eyes! Morning!”

A familiar pink-haired shinigami popped out from the figure’s left shoulder before she jumped down at ground effortlessly in front of her. Oh. Kanao should have known. Of course, it’s Kusajishi who brought… this person. She did say she would back with… Ken-chan who was probably the person standing in front of her.

“Did we wake you up? Sorry, there’s someone I want you to meet!” She gestured behind her. “Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of Eleventh Division!”

She strained her neck at the tall figure. He had a terrifying figure, with his big arms and large chest all tightened up with muscles along with an eyepatch that covered his right eye. But the strange thing she caught was his eccentric hair, spiked up in different directions with bells in all pointed ends.

As she was observing at Kusajishi’s companion, Kanao noticed something and heard a rustling noise behind her. “So this is your home? It’s all cramped up!”

She whirled her body and followed her inside when she realized the small Shinigami had entered her ‘home’ unattended as she lowly hissed at her in reprimanding tone. “Kusajishi!”

“What? You shouldn’t feel embarrassed. This is your home, after all! Ken-chan, come on in!”

Kanao can’t help the sagging of her shoulders as she facepalmed. She can’t believe Kusajishi just invited her companion inside as if it was her own. The reason her ‘home’ was small was to prevent a thief or a visitor to come inside; the size of her home was only beneficial to her, or someone smaller like Kusajishi. 

So much for a small ‘home’.

She stepped forward before chaos would inevitably start inside of her ‘home’. “Kusajishi and Zaraki…-san,” she quickly added. “It would be better if you go back around the… tent since it is too small for Zaraki-san.”

The tiny shinigami pouted. “Why?”

_“Outside._” She emphasized, giving her a sharp glare. Even though it was Kusajishi who said her ‘home’ was too cramped, now she’s the one who’s whining they were prevented to enter? She’s too confusing to understand, she’s almost like a child, unpredictable.

“Fine.” The smaller girl pouted deeper as she made her way outside before the three of them heard a growl. “I’m hungry… I’m gonna go buy some sweets! I’ll be back! Don’t worry, I’ll buy you some sweets too!”

Kanao watched at the running figure of the pink-haired shinigami before her as she disappeared in the nearby corner. She regarded at the male companion behind her, uncertain how to treat this guest. 

What… a twist of event. She never thought Kusajishi ran away to leave them alone.

“Umm… this way.” 

He wordlessly passed her when she tentatively gestured to the back of her home. She followed after him and stood side-by-side as they arrived there with a clear distance between them before a pregnant silence went over them. 

As the silence prolonged between them, Kanao cursed a thought towards the small Shinigami. Why does Kusajishi’s stomach had the worst timing of all? She’s not a people pleaser enough to talk with this person.

“Yachiru,” a voice drawled above her, almost lazily. “How did you two meet?”

Hearing a query from him, relieved that the silence was broken, Kanao carefully responded. “She’s… the one who approached me first.”

With the consistent indifferent tone, he asked again. “Hmm… makes sense. So you two quickly became friends?” 

“No. I… did my best to ignore her.” She retorted almost automatically.

He barked a laugh. “That’s funny. How did you became friends?”

“When I felt like I owe her. Being… ‘friends’ with her was all I could think.”

‘Friends’ was not exactly how she view themselves. The conversation yesterday was only the decent talk they had. Their friendship was not there, let alone the beginning of it. 

At least, still not there for now.

“Why friends? Why didn’t you gave her a candy like an adult giving one to a kid?”

“Because I… never thought about it.” She answered honestly.

“Because you never saw her as a kid?”

Kanao had a slight inkling that was this turning into an interrogation. “She saved me. A candy is not enough for that.”

“I see. So it’s simple like that, huh?” She saw him shifted in the corner of her eyes, catching her attention as she saw him plopped down in the ground and sat. “Then, tell me, what do you fear?”  
She tilted her head in confusion. What does that have to do with anything they just talk?

“I…” she started, silently praying for Kusajishi to come back. “…have nothing to think about it.”

“What do you mean?”

Not catching the interest at the man’s tone, too caught up in her end as she only wanted to sigh heavily at the position she was entangled for entertaining this… man. Kanao never thought how she wanted Kusajishi to come back so badly. She’s not good at this. “I never thought about it.”

“So you never feared anything?”

She glanced at the side as she gave it a thought. “No. It’s more… I still haven’t encountered anything that scares me.”

“I see.”

After that mutter on his side, the familiar silence envelopes them once again as they both ceased talking. Recalling their conversation just now, Kanao was confused at the sudden topic. Why did he start talking about fears? Was there something he wants to find out about her? Was he trying to get under her skin, trying to intimidate her and scare her?

“Tsuyuri Kanao, right?”

Rolling her head to the side, she noticed he used the same tone and the same words which he called out earlier. “Yes…”

“Good for you…” He muttered, almost longingly. “Good for you to have a name you remember…”

“Is there something wrong with my name…?” Asking that question with genuine confusion from her, he continued to mutter under his breath as if he didn’t hear her.

“You really didn’t see me more as a monster than a person, don’t you? I see, I see… so that’s how it is…” he stood up before her as he towered over her like a pillar. Watching after him, she silently wondered if there was something wrong with him. But the moment he said his next words, she immediately casted those feelings away.

“What would happen if I threaten you instead?”

Her eyes went wide as she immediately backed away in a safe distance away from him, making sure she was far enough at the length of his weapon when she saw him reaching his katana in his side. Silently bracing for an attack from him while keeping a close look of his body, his weapon resting on his side, both of them faced each other as if they were in a standstill. Kanao also felt the prickling sensation intensified all over her body as well the pressure that almost buckled her to the ground.

“Are you kidding me, you expected me to attack you while you’re unarmed?”

_Huh?_ But didn’t he said he would threaten her...?

“Forget about it.” He let go the hilt of his katana and he relaxed his stance before turning around as if he completely lost his interest towards her. Seeing him do this, Kanao also lowered her guard whilst confused what just happened. She also noticed the pressure over her became lighter as if responding to the mood of this… man. She became even more puzzled at this.

“Say, kid, are you a fighter before?”

Instead of responding, she took a step back away from him while pulling her arms in front of her body as if to protect herself.

“I see, no answer. That’s fine with me.” He started to walk away from her but stopped in a few steps. He rolled his head to his shoulder as he continued his words. “Improve yourself, kid. Do that and I’ll meet you again. I dunno if it’s just me but I saw the way you look at me. You didn’t fear me yet you’re cautious with me. Instead of running away, you stood against me. Isn’t that a mark of a fighter?”

No… Kanao denied that notion. She was no fighter but… if she faced with a predicament, running away was never her first option.

“Yachiru! Come out! We’re going. You’re already satisfied we met like you wanted, right?” He suddenly raised his voice as she stood startling behind him at his calling before she looked around. Kusajishi was already here the whole time?

Lo and behold, she promptly came out from the corner with a timid laugh. “Hehehe, you found me out? Here, Dango for you.”

“I don’t eat sweets. It’s all yours.”

Why does she have a feeling she should’ve expected that to happen when it involves with the small Shinigami? 

“Kanao-chan, Kanao-chan! Here, Dango for you.”

Kanao gave her an exasperated look when Kusajishi ran towards her.

“I know, I know! I’m sorry, okay? Take this Dango as my apology.”

Kusajishi forcibly put the Dango in her hand before she ran after her companion who had already walked away and waved her arms in farewell. “I’ll visit again, Kanao-chan!”

She looked at their fading figure at the distance before raised the Dango to her eyelevel, glaring at it as if it just sinned against her. Kanao had never eaten a Dango for a long time. Since she never carried any more money ever since she can remember when she arrived in Rukongai, she never once had set her sights on Kan which was apparently the currency in Soul Society instead of the usual Yen in the living Japan. She didn’t even know what the money Kan looked like.

After looking at it for a while, she took tentative bite. Savoring the taste of the Dango, Kanao plopped herself at the chair that was already placed in front of her ‘home’ earlier. 

Now those two had left her and all, perhaps she will get a moment of peace by—

“Good morning, Kanao-chan.”

—herself. Why can’t anyone leave her alone for a day and mind their own business? It’s still early in the morning, god damn it.

* * *

“Ken-chan, how was it? Did you have a good time?”

Walking away from the vicinity of that strange girl, Tsuyuri, Yachiru decided to pose those question to him. Kenpachi’s natural answer to that ‘hardly’. She was mild who barely reacted at all—except when he attempted to ‘threaten’ her—and she sucked at conversing naturally when all she did was answer his question as if it was enough to pleased him as the ‘guest’.

“Maybe.” As if he was unsure of himself, this was his response that teetered between lie and truth.

“Really? That’s good! Have you noticed something strange about her?”

Kenpachi frowned in confusion. Something strange? Was he supposed to notice something like that? Perhaps he was too distracted. “No, not really. Are there?”

Yachiru pouted on his shoulder when he spoke those words. “Ken-chan, you idiot! I’m talking about her reiatsu! Her reiatsu!”

Reiatsu? He didn’t particularly notice something like that in her, but earlier, he didn’t really observed her enough too closely. Again, perhaps he was distracted.

“Idiot, idiot, Ken-chan!” She started to childishly hit him in the head. “I thought you like fighting strong guys and yet, you didn’t notice? I’m disappointed in you, Ken-chan!”

Ah. That was what Yachiru was implying about. “About that, Yachiru, that is already arranged. Don’t worry about it.”

“Huh?”

“You know that saying about the sleeping tiger? Or was it eagle? I dunno, I don’t care. Anyway, I am not that reckless poking that one to ruffle their feathers for a fight because that one is still sleeping. She seems to be already in a verge of awakening so I didn’t push her to fight carelessly.”

“What do you mean?”

A smirked was etched in his lower face. “You know me, Yachiru. I don’t fight weaklings. I like strong people and I love the thrill of a fight. But with that one, I’ve decided to be patient and wait because that one has potential to be great opponent. So I will wait until she’s prepared, and if she does, I will personally go to her if she doesn’t go through with me.”

“…I see. I’m sorry, Ken-chan! I didn’t know you were thinking ahead.”

He sighed, almost in defeat. “You know what others say, complicated things tends to attract more attention than simpler one, and the darks ones tends to get attracted to the good ones.”

“Opposite attraction, you mean?”

“Probably.

Was it simpler to say he, Zaraki Kenpachi, was attracted to that one, not in a way others like to say ‘romantic’ but in a more… ‘battle-sense’ type of way?

Well, it definitely didn’t sound simple, that’s for sure.

* * *

Raising her head at the newcomer in front of her, Kanao saw the familiar face of the Oiran she met at Red Light a day ago. Burying her irritation and indignation, she responded to her respectively.

“Good morning.” She muttered while taking a bite of her food.

“Isn’t it awfully early to be eating a Dango?” Hara plopped herself beside her as she made that comment to her. Kanao trailed her eyes to the Dango at her hand then to the Oiran beside her.

“A… friend gave this to me earlier. Here.” After that brief clarification, she held out the Dango to the woman on her side. Hara blinked at the food before her as she shot raised eyebrow at her.

“Are you sure about that? I mean, your… friend gave this to you.”

“It didn’t particularly held a sentiment to me.”

Even though Kusajishi gave this to her as a form of apology, the fact Kanao already a potion to it means she already accepted her apology. She wasn’t really fond of Dango in the first place.

A bell-like laugh entered her ears as Hara waved her hands in rejection. “No, thank you. I’m not hungry. Anyway, I’m only here for a brief visit, I still have to go to work at Red Light. I’m here for… giving regards to you from The Manager.”

Kanao echoed her words. “The Manager…? You mean from Red Light?”

“Yeah. I’m here for that… and mostly because I want to meet you if you’re doing okay on your own.” After those words, a frown grew on Hara’s face. “That Manager… I don’t know why but he seems to be keeping a close look on me, it’s kinda creepy. I really hope he’s not that kind of person… Oh, that was close! I was about to talk about my life story again.”

Kanao only watched the Oiran beside muttering to herself before Hara stood up and dusting an imaginary dirt from her clothes. The Oiran bristled her spine and offered her a relieved smile. “Now that I’ve done my part, I have to go. Ah, make sure you comb your hair, alright? You look messy with that look. When I visit here again, I’ll make sure to give you another yukata. The one you’re wearing right now is old-looking and, is that a tear I’m seeing there? Anyway, I have to go, it’s nearly my shift. See you soon, Kanao-chan.”

Kanao can’t the help the incredulous look forming on her face as she watched the Oiran walking away to her destination. What is she now, her mother? Averting her eyes from Hara, she turned attention to the sun that finally meet its face to the horizon, engulfing the surrounding the Flower District in the morning warm glow. She felt a smile growing in her face at the sight of the sunrise.

Finally, she got her well-earned peace for herself.

* * *

As soon as Hara arrived at Red Light, she immediately replaced her clothes into a pretty kimono and styled her hair into braids before twisting into a bun before stabbing a hairpin on it. When she was about to open the make-up kit, a familiar voice echoed in the dressing room.

“Good morning.”

Turning around, she saw Makomo with perpetual gentle smile standing beside the door. “Good morning, Makomo-chan. Is there something you needed?” Hara greeted the girl.

“Yes, Kagaya-san wanted to know if you’re doing okay.”

She frowned when she heard an unfamiliar name. “Kagaya… is that The Manager’s name?”

Hara saw the smile from Makomo briefly dropped in a split second before she conjured a timid smile. “Yes, it is… can you please not tell The Manager about this?”

Hara wore an amused smile when saw Makomo gave her a hesitant smile. “I won’t, don’t worry. Everyone can make a mistakes and that goes the same with us.”

Makomo stared at her for a while, as if she was relieving something in her mind with a distant look on her face. The girl gave her a closed-eyed smile. “You never really changed, aren’t you, Amane-san.”

Hara immediately looked around her for any Oiran in the room, seeing she was the only lone occupant before she returned her attention to the green-eyed girl and pointed to herself. “Amane…? Did you mean me?”

This time, the girl’s dropped altogether while she stood stunned beside the door. Hara frowned at Makomo’s silence, wondering what was wrong as she watched the girl spoke her next words in a low yet hurried tone. “I’m sorry, Amane… Hara-san. I didn’t know… I didn’t…”

Not even finishing her words, the dressing room was covered in silence when Makomo closed the door behind her. Blinking at the spot when the girl just left, Hara was left to wonder in her thoughts.

Who is… Amane?

* * *

**Author’s Musing:**

I dunno why I can see the similarities between Shinobu and Kurotsuchi?? I mean, both of them use poison as a weapon (at least, Kurotsuchi’s Bankai) and yeah… lmao, as I said, I dunno why I see them as similar.

* * *

**Terminology used in the chapter **  
(taken from r/bleach, wikia and google)

**_Seireitei (Court of Pure Souls):_** The citadel at the center of Soul Society where nobles and Shinigami live.

**_Kitsune (Fox):_ **Stories depict them in Japanese folklore as intelligent beings who possessed magical abilities that increase with age and wisdom.

**_Rukongai (City of Wandering Souls):_ **The slums outside of Seireitei where souls from the World of the Living/Human Realm are sent.

**_Denreishinki (Divine Messaging Machine):_** A handheld communication device that works across dimensions. Usually in the form of an early 21st century mobile phone.

**_Kan (Ring):_** Currency used in Soul Society.

**_Yen (Round):_ **Currency used in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the music I’ve been listening while writing this chapter, B13A by Shiro Sagisu (BLEACH OST) and Dope… by BTS (that trumpet part BLESS).  
For those who read the old version—yes, I edited out a certain POV but I do have a planned POV for him in the later chapters.
> 
> For those who were telling me about this before, YES, I finally read Can’t Fear Your Own World (I’m still reading Volume 3 as of writing this) as well as the other light novels related to Bleach. A little bit of warning that I’m implementing the characters from these novels in the story… but they won’t appear early this though but they will be in the far future.


	4. The Flower District

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a bit of retcon going on here, I’ll clarify them below.
> 
> (Chapter edited. There might be some minor mistakes.)

_Finally coming together through the hardship and obstacles, _   
_The Fool, The Butterfly, and The Wild Flower gathered together._   
_Who are these characters, you wonder? Where do they hope to go?_   
_These three companion had each of their own responsibility, _   
_one of each had a goal to be realized in the light of day._

_Interlude_

* * *

** _The Flower District_ **

Silence and solitude has been her preferred companion since then. Every day she had gaze on every person entering the 14th District—and by extension, the Flower District—as she sat in front of her conveniently placed ‘home’. She had observed, scrutinized, perceived almost everyone at her vicinity as if she was searching for something, longing for one thing, except she doesn’t know what she was supposed to be looking.

After three days had passed without disturbance, Kanao realized it had become peaceful, perhaps, too peaceful than it should be. While there was always a constant commotion in front of her, nothing had caught her interest at all—though, it had been always like that—as all people does was rambling nonsensical things and ignoring her presence as usual. Even though these scene in front of her was supposed to be familiar, she can’t help the tapping of her fingers on her arms when she crossed it to her chest and the repetitive bouncing of her leg.

Since when she had gotten this feeling of restlessness? For some reason, there’s a growing tension churning within her. Impatience, irritation, exasperation—Kanao tried to ignore these increasing emotions at first but unfortunately, the more she disregard her feelings, the more it gradually getting bigger and bigger. 

Realizing that she shouldn’t look away from this, she had no choice but to have a long stroll in order to relieve it.  
As Kanao had wandered away from her home, she decided to take the familiar surrounding around her as she walked. The 14th District had always liked to be lighten up of the colors that was eye-catching and attention-grabbing, especially right now when the sky was covered in a vast color of black night above. Here, in the 14th District’s case, the buildings was covered in neon lights. 

Despite the structure being similar to the buildings from the old period of Japan, it never failed to impress Kanao how they were able to incorporate these two radically different things when she thought had no affinity together as they were able to somehow made an attracting shops and constructions from it that was erected around her.

The most impressive building here in this district was no doubt the Red Light. Structured in the center of 14th District with a towering height, no one would miss this particular building of Red Light as she can even saw it from the distance in her position. Despite her stroll was supposed to cover her walk all of the streets of Flower District, Kanao had no intention to tread closer at Red Light. Her reason for her avoidance was prevent a meeting from one of the employee working inside the Red Light. 

Striking a conversation was not her purpose of her stroll but to lessen the restlessness within her, so meeting Hara would be meaningless. Besides, at this certain time, the Oiran was probably busy with her work and there’s a possibility a surge of customers at Red Light so Kanao would rather ignore the building than approach it. Being in the presence of multiple people in the same place was not something she wanted to think about.

As she returned her attention to the road and resumed her stroll, Kanao realized she was nearly at the boundary between 14th and 15th District as she can already saw the largest building of 15th District, Blue Company.

Kanao doesn’t know much about this particular district other than its name, Eirin, the Eternal Jewel. While briefly observing the buildings, she instantly saw the difference between here and the 14th District. 

If neon lights was the 14th’s strongest suit, then the 15th was their artistic design. The houses and shops looked normal at first, but at the closer, every structures had a very… imaginative designs. She can see the wall of a house looking like a wooden log piled up together. She glimpsed a shop nearby that their stall looked like leaves stamped together to it, even to its roof. She also saw another stall with an oceanic design along with fishes and octopuses painted to it. Least to say, the district was very eccentric. For a district that carries out the entertainment of ‘art’, it definitely lives up to its name.

While trailing her gaze in the distance, Blue Company, she was nearly close at the boundary of 15th and 16th, wondering if she will be able to enter the building sometime in the future and watch an ongoing show which is probably what’s going inside the building, judging from muffled noises and colorful spotlights within it.

Escaping a sigh from her lips, she wordlessly entered the 16th District, Fuyue, the Winter Picture, without encountering any ruckus.

Or so she thought.

Kanao nearly lost her balance when something hit her as she stumbled forward. Rubbing the mild pain she felt at the back of her head, she turned at her side and saw a small kid approaching her.

“Are you okay?”

She looked down at the child before her who asked the question. Blinking at the big innocent eyes that was directed at her, Kanao mutely nodded to the small kid.

“I see. I’m glad! You don’t seem to live around here but I hope you’ll have a good time staying here!”

As the kid waved at her while running towards his friends nearby, she realized that she was being mistaken as visitor in this district. She shook her head at the kid’s assumption before she swept her attention at the noticeable building ahead, the Purple Grace of the 16th District.

Kanao guessed she should have expected for a place of ‘fun’ entertainment, playgrounds and plazas are everywhere. There’s barely any house she can see, only merchants and vendors spread around the area. She actually had no interest in visiting any other playgrounds so she only briefly glanced around before sauntered her way to the boundary towards next to the district ahead.

The 17th District, Kenna, the Wise Apple Tree.

Arriving in this district after the playful 16th District felt like her energy instantly sank when she first landed attention here. Except for the large structure she can see in the distance which she assumed to be the building, Orange Zeal, she was met with a state of poverty in her eyes. 

Even though this place is the ‘center’ of the Flower District, Kanao wondered why this district didn’t keep up at the prosperity and stayed in the condition as if there was no changes had occurred around it. There’s barely any people living here she can see around, only ruined houses with broken roofs.

Rubbing her arms when a chill through her, Kanao took a step forward without sparing a glance around her as she hurriedly went to the next district, Eizen, the Complete Brilliance, and hoped that she won’t meet any commotion along the way in this place.

Which she spoke too soon to herself.

_“What are you doing? Let me go! I have nothing to say anymore!”_

_“No, listen to me! Don’t let that person’s words change everything between us!”_

Kanao stopped in her tracks when she heard voices in the corner.

_“Why? So that I can continue believing your lies and ignore that person who opened my eyes?”_

_“No, he lied to you! Don’t believe him! He’s trying to make a wedge between us, trying to change our feelings between us!”_

_“You pathetic man! Face your goddamn responsibility and be a man! I am not an idiot to be blinded in your lies now! And you should do the same thing with yourself!”_

She made a pensive frown as she listened to the couple’s argument. Ignoring these two seemed to be a good idea but the fact that they are actually people living here surprised her.

_“You… YOU BITCH! If only you would have listened to me, this wouldn’t have happened!”_

Kanao bristled at sudden tone of the man and walked closer to them while still hidden from their eyes.

_“Wha—what are you doing? What are you doing?! KYA!”_

Curiously, she took a peek in the corner to see what happened between them but only to meet a strange sight in front of her.

_“Ow, ow, ow! You goddamn woman, let me go!”_

_“You deserved this! Seriously, even though I said I would marry a man who is stronger than me, I didn’t know you were this pathetic!”_

Kanao retreated from the corner and backed away, dumbfounded what she just saw. Seems like the woman can deal with the problem by herself.

_“Get your hands off her, you depraved man.”_

And it looks like she will be keeping her hands off from helping the woman, not that the woman actually needed it, but she was relieved that the woman won’t dealing it all by herself.

Thinking she no longer had no business in the corner, she walked away from the couple and the savior who arrived and continued her stroll towards to the next district. Thanks for that unwanted distraction that caught her attention, the chilling feeling she felt was gone, relieved that people actually lived here though she wondered where they stayed if the houses around her was all but damaged.

Moving forward with relaxed disposition, her mind keeps wiring the arguing couple in the corner, not because of the topic they quarreled about, but the appearance of the woman that she can’t get out the image of the woman strangling the man—lover?—in her arms along with her strange choices of looks.  
Who in the right mind dyes their hair in pink with green tips?

Shaking those thoughts away and curbed her own bewilderment from it, Kanao continued her way to the boundary between 17th and 18th District, hoping for a smooth walk on the way.

_“Is this the girl who beat you two up?”_

She froze when someone blocked her path with a dark weapon resting in their shoulders, towering her short stature. Looking up and glancing at the weapon, Kanao can recognize the weapon the man was carrying.

A Morningstar.

_“Yes, boss. It’s her.”_

In her peripheral vision, Kanao can see some people appearing in the corners and marching towards her menacingly. She darted her eyes left and right, looking for a quick escape but unfortunately, the growing group of people continues to get added as the person in front of her who had his weapon ready in his broad shoulders seemed to make sure she won’t escape from his sight, judging from his scrutinizing glare.

Having no route to run, she backed away from the man until her back reached a wall as they cornered her with glaring, penetrating eyes.

* * *

Yachiru skipped cheerfully on the road, knowing the way she’ll take to her strange observant friend.

Her patrol of the 14th District—the place she was assigned—was almost done for the day, noting the small disturbance in the area but nothing big that can make a change to the district itself; just the usual strife of misunderstandings and disputes that can be resolved by the residents so she decided to put her hands off from it.

Perhaps she had wanted it to be that way, undertaking their problems on their own since Yachiru knew no one would take her seriously that they only view her as a child who would only blabber nonsense after nonsense that no one understands and doesn’t deserve to be part of the ‘adult’ talk.

A small part of her was naturally annoyed at this, since her words are mostly ignored. But the other part of her was relieved somewhat, since as a child—with this appearance of hers, it comes with a freedom of her actions and would overlooked her… well, a bit questionable actions as they would only perceive it as a whim of a child.

It might be why Yachiru founded the Shinigami Women’s Association, a gathering group of women in Soul Society—but mostly from Gotei 13—whose purpose was make the shinigami lives for the better. She genuinely cares for people, a bit worried of their lives since—as far as she knows, people in Rukongai doesn’t have much better lives and she’s… concerned, least to say, that same things might happen to Seireitei even if she knew that won’t probably happen but she reasoned to herself it wasn’t bad to be cautious.

Though, her so-called whim of a child and her genuine care for others works like the same side of the coin; her whims overrides her care of others through her recklessness and to the other side, like flicking a side of a coin.

Perhaps… she’d took the role of a child too much that her recklessness became her and her role as a shinigami to supervise the Rukongai—by extension, the Seireitei; the Soul Society as a whole—that found herself enjoying the role of a child too much that her supposedly ‘acting like her age’ façade became the whole part of her identity and somehow she accepted that notion to herself, not knowing when or where she acknowledged it.

And with that particular whim of hers was how she met her observant silent friend.

There was no reason nor purpose in her actions when she approached the doll-like girl with her farthest gaze. It was part of her identity; befriend someone she can befriend and if it is possible, talk with them until they break, giving up until they respond. Annoying someone was part of her specialty that Yachiru was quite proud of—even though she knew she shouldn’t be—and she did succeed with doll-like girl eventually.

But if she was honest with herself, her eyes scared Yachiru a bit. Not the kind of ‘shaking her nerves’ scared of her but more of an attraction. Her gaze being a magnet that she can’t help but approached and tried to make a reaction from her, just like she did when she sees a cat, squeezing it and pampering until its claws scratched her face in irritation. That’s the kind of fun she wanted to see from her.

Because she thought it would be _cute_.

As Yachiru wore her Cheshire smile on her face, she skipped faster to her destination. She literally even ran when she saw the sign of Flower District in the distance, knowing that after she arrived near the entrance, the familiar form of her friend with her big pink-lilac eyes looking in the distance would be the first thing she see.

When she was about to call her name, ‘Kanao-chan’ was lodged to her throat as she stopped, blinking in bewilderment. 

There was only the usual chair was left in front of the tent where her friend would be usually sitting. Kanao was nowhere to be found even when Yachiru uninvited herself inside the small home. Crossing her arms with a thoughtful frown, she closed her eyes and tilting her head to ponder. 

_If she was Kanao, where should she go?_ Yachiru can’t come up with an idea since the doll-like girl always sat in front of her home so a destination where her friend would be was out of question. Frowning deeply that her forehead had started to crease, she thought for another possibility.

…she doesn’t know. No matter what idea she can thought, it was always an out of question.

_Where did you go, Kanao-chan?_

Pursing her lips as she pouted in disappointment, giving her an appearance of an indignant child, Yachiru sat the chair where Kanao usually positioned herself and waited for her friend to arrive until the time of her patrol ends.

* * *

Kanao never thought she would subjected into the things that doesn’t like the most. 

_Eyes. _

There’s too much eyes looking at her. Focused eyes, suspicious eyes, observing eyes. It was a sight that certainly unnerved her since she was mostly ignored by other people where they barely glanced in her way. Sparing without a single thought to a girl who looked in their way.

But now, she found herself in an opposite position where she tried to ignore their stares, discerning expression in their faces when it was supposed to be her who should look at them in that expression.

She wanted to get out of this situation. But unfortunately, she was denied of her way against the man in front of her, a weapon—a Morningstar—seemingly ready to strike if she does a suspicious move against him which she had no plan to do in any way because she knew she was outnumbered, trapped and overwhelmed with the wall behind her.

What do they want from her? Though, she heard the man saying something but she didn’t caught it.

“Girl,” she bristled when the man started, “what deed did my men caused you to retaliate?”

_Huh?_ Was the first thing she thought in her mind; what men is he talking about?

“In front of Red Light,” the man continued, as if responding to her thoughts, “my men was writhing against your clenched fist in pain.”

_Oh_. Now she knows what he was talking about. Though she noticed his strange way of words as if he was nobility. 

“I was defending a woman whom they tried to force themselves to her.” Kanao responded with a careful tone.

“And that caused you to retaliate?”

She spoke in low voice with faint confusion. “…yes.”

“I see.”

Kanao tried her best to not show her face of puzzlement after she heard that nonchalant words. That was it? That was fairly easy. Was the men around them just for a show? But still, the bad feeling haven’t gone away yet.

“And how did you do it, girl?”  
She looked up to him in confusion when the man in front started.

“In _detail_,” he said calmly yet with subtle drippling venom in his tone, “tell me how you used your fist to them.”

She stayed silent, stiffening at the unspoken implication of his words. Why does he want to know how she beat them? 

She let out a gasp when a hand gripped her wrist tightly. Kanao looked up at the man with wide eyes.

“Was it like this, I wonder?” He tauntingly said as he clenched her wrist even more tightly. “Was the pain the same, too, I wonder?”

Struggling against his tight hold, she can gradually the pain burning in her wrist. Why is he—

She let out a grunt in pain when a fist met her stomach, her body bending in pain as she choked in her spit.

“Was it like that, too, girl?” He leaned down in her level, still holding her wrist. “Was it?”

Coughing, her throat tightening when she accidently swallowed her spit, Kanao raised her eyes and gave him a glaring but confused stare. Why is he doing this? Why is he doing this to her? Are those men really that valuable to him?

“Consider this a warning.” The man said, letting her go. “A warning from Black Zeal that if you do my men again, I’ll give you an uneven payback against you.”

She watched the man leave her behind, crumpling against the wall as his followers trailed after him, some gave her a wary glance before they disappeared in the corner, to a destination who-knows-where. Gathering her strength to stand up, she winced and stumbled at the raw pain in her wrist and from her stomach. 

_Black Zeal_, they named themselves, it seemed like she ruffled the feathers of someone she doesn’t want to deal and brought the anger of their boss, if the man leading them earlier was their boss.

She wanted to sigh heavily. The behavior of the people around her had changed, their perspective towards her was drastically transformed than what she had been building from the whole years of silence and observing into someone dangerous, even threaten her they even brought some ones boss to her because of a simple deed for a simple reason.

Was the smallest act enough for the greatest event to happen in her life? It was likely so, judging from the catalyst that seemed to come from a pink-haired shinigami who was persistently trying to change her life despite the shinigami was only trying to befriend when they first met, not deliberately to change her lifestyle. With all this thinking, she mused what happened to her life before until her meeting to the tiny shinigami.

Kanao arrived in Soul Society, her first appearance and experience as she entered here was full of clouded and blurred memories; she can’t remember how she lived her life here before the emergence of Flower District. With the entrance of the said district, she was one of the ‘first’ resident living here, particularly in the 14th District. As she looked on and on with her eyes in front of her home, this had became her pastime, sitting while gazing at the people entering the Flower District. Until eventually, Yachiru approached her one day.

And after that meeting, her life seemed to change.

She rescued a woman who revealed to be an Oiran in Red Light named Hara. As she saved her from a certain incident, Kanao didn’t come out unscathed and she was brought to Seireitei, to the Fourth Division and met Captain Unohana and Isane who brought the medicine for her poison.

When Kanao was lost at the crisscross streets of Seireitei, she met another Captain who goes by name of Ichimaru Gin. He gave her a Pass to cross the boundary between Seireitei and Rukongai and because of it, she was grateful for his generosity even though she felt there was something ‘wrong’ with him.

And then there was Zaraki Kenpachi, Kusajishi’s companion. Kanao thought he was a strange man and there was something in him that unnerved her as she remembered the prickling feeling from her skin when he was within her vicinity. Especially at the time when he tried to ‘threaten’ her.

Lastly, her encounter to Black Zeal. Apparently, those men she beat up at the Red Light was part of this group and they approached her in retaliation. Thankfully, she came out unscathed… at least, mostly, but she was sure a bruise will appear on her wrist and stomach from the encounter.

It was laughable that her stagnant, quiet life had wavered at the single encounter of a Shinigami, giving an effect akin to a ripple to the still water.

In other words—

She died. This was the only memory she had, nothing about what caused her death. While residing in 14th District in Rukongai, she never expected she would get noticed by a small pink-haired Shinigami of all people.

_Of all people._

* * *

_The fool who lead a foolish errand gave away its ambition, planting the seed of doubt._   
_The wild flower who took a flattering duty gave away its scent, waning to its silence._   
_The butterfly who took a whimsical task gave away its wings, slithering away from the sight._   
_These are their duties; their errands, their burden, their obligations, their commitment to an unconditional and absolute act._

_Interlude_

* * *

The first thing Kanao noticed in the morning was the darkened bruise to her wrist and same colored spot in her stomach when she loosen her yukata. She did the breathing method the night before she went to sleep, hoping to lessen the pain, just like she did to the poison. It did worked for her but unfortunately, physical wounds was impossible to reduce with just a simple breathing.

She ripped the spare clothing that was unceremoniously put in her ‘home’, the garment was something she picked at the side of the rode when no one saw it and washed it to a nearby spring until it returned to its original color, which was a purple one. She wrapped it around her wrist, covering it so it wouldn’t caught the attention of others, knowing how curious they are to someone’s flaws and talked about it to others—she knows, that’s how she observed them and she will use it against them.

When she was done binding the cloth to her wrist, she sat and thought. What is she going to do now? The—her restlessness was still there, uncurbed and unrestrained. The stroll last night apparently wasn’t enough for her, despite disturbed by a group who called themselves as Black Zeal and a not-really-an-encounter with a strange woman with strange hair. 

What is it that she really want to quell her restlessness? She had no idea but one thing she knows for sure was that she won’t be sitting again in front of her ‘home’.

With a sigh, she walked out from her ‘house’ before something hit her in the head. She nonchalantly rubbed her forehead, touching and wondering if there will be a growing bump before her attention turned to the fallen object at the ground.

A wooden sword.

Blinking, she picked it up and raised it front of her.

“Are you okay?”

Kanao averted her attention from the wooden sword to a boy who approached her. Looking at the object in her hands then to the boy, she mutely nodded and lend the wooden sword to him. He shook his head and called someone behind him.

“Shoichi!”

A small boy ran towards them who had the same appearance of the boy. The older boy thumped him in the head which startled her a bit at the little violence he inflicted to the smaller boy. He must be the little brother, Kanao observed as she watched the reaction of the little boy who just rubbed his head.

“What was that for, Kiyoshi-nii-chan?” The small boy, Shoichi, whined.

“Apologize to her, Shoichi. You’ve hit this onee-san with your toy when you throw it away when you were having a tantrum.” The older brother, Kiyoshi, scolded his little brother.

“Wha—?! I wasn’t having a tantrum! It’s true Teruko was being annoying to me!”

“And that justifies you having a tantrum? Teruko is still small, it’s natural for her being curious what you were doing and asks you many questions. Be patient like a big brother you are and treat her with care, okay?”

Kanao watched the smaller boy pouting indignantly before her attention was shifted when something touched her thighs. Lowering her head down, she blinked at the little girl trying to reach the wooden sword that she had with her hand. The little girl seemed to give up and leaned her head to her legs, sighing tiredly as if she had used up all of her strength.

Crouched down to the little girl, Kanao looked at her in the eyes before giving the wooden sword to her. The girl beamed and took the object from her hands which Kanao realized was taller than her tiny body as she watched the girl nearly tripped over it and ran towards the smaller boy, Shoichi and offered it to him.

“Here, Shoichi-onii-chan!” The girl cheerfully said.

Shoichi blinked at her in surprise before he gingerly took the wooden sword. “…thank you, Teruko.”

“Shoichi.”

The boy looked at his brother who smiled at him encouragingly before he moved forward in front of her. “I’m sorry… for hitting you accidentally.”

Before accepting his apology, Kanao glanced at the wooden sword in his hands and nodded at him. 

The older brother as if satisfied what had transpired in front of him, he bended his body to a bow. “We apologize if we disturbed you. We’ll move ahead without interruption. Now, let’s go.”

She watched the elder brother bristling his body and turned to his siblings before running ran ahead from her as they completely dispersed among the crowd, their figures nowhere to be found. They were fresh faces, she was sure of it. This was the first time she saw them in the district, and even though they didn’t show it in their faces, they seemed to be lost, searching for a home as they strayed deeper in the district.

Even though she knew those siblings are going to be okay on their own, she still wondered if they are going to be okay.

Well, since she doesn’t know about that, one thing for sure was that she knew what she’s going to do for today. She also wondered where she can find a wooden sword, recalling at the familiar feeling when she grasped the little brother’s wooden sword in her hands.

Expelling a breath from her lips, Kanao stepped forward and walked to same direction where they siblings disappeared.

* * *

**Author’s Musing:**

I think it was already expected that the current arc in the manga would be suffering from Fatigue Arc since the Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc was the longest arc and still running as I’m writing this. I’ve also seen some people criticizing Muzan as a boring villain while I’m over here like, bro, I kinda saw it at the start since, according to Tamayo’s words, this man is a coward (monitoring the demons through their blood, making sure that information about him won’t be leaked) who saw himself as a calamity because that’s how arrogant he is. While true that arrogant characters are not always boring (there are many examples but I’ll say Gilgamesh from Fate series because how nuanced he was written by Nasu, at least, in his later incarnation) but who knows? Maybe Goutoge might have a surprise for us readers so I decided to be patient until the arc ends to gather some thoughts.

* * *

**Terminology used in the chapter **  
(taken from r/bleach, wikia and google)

**_Oiran (First Flower[?]):_ **A high-ranking courtesan. Also considered as a prostitute but they were distinguished from them since they were highly trained entertainers and had a greater degree of choice who would be their customers._ ([?]According to the Wikipedia, the first kanji of Oiran means ‘flower’ and ‘leader’ or ‘first’ in the second)._

**_Seireitei (Court of Pure Souls):_** The citadel at the center of Soul Society where nobles and Shinigami live.

**_Rukongai (City of Wandering Souls):_ **The slums outside of Seireitei where souls from the World of the Living/Human Realm are sent.

**_Eirin (Eternal Jewel):_** The 15th District official name. (Doesn’t exist in canon.)

**_Fuyue (Winter Picture):_ **The 16th District official name. (Doesn’t exist in canon.)

**_Kenna (Wise Apple Tree):_ **The 17th District official name. (Doesn’t exist in canon.)

**_Eizen (Complete Brilliance):_ **The 18th District official name. (Doesn’t exist in canon.)

**_Josei Shinigami Kyōkai (Shinigami Women’s Association):_** It is an organization of Shinigami women. Their purpose was to improve the lives of Shinigami.

**_Gotei Jūsantai (13 Court Guard Squads/Gotei 13):_** 13 squads of soul reapers serving as the military force of Soul Society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wilted Root is replaced by Wise Apple Tree, the ‘center’ of Flower District. Originally, the Flower District was only the 14th District before but I decided to expand the place and became a 7-district area (14th to 20th), mostly because I wanted to associate the Flower District with the colors of rainbow. The group that Kanao confronted here was no longer called as Black Light but Black Zeal. Also, take a quick note of the buildings I described here in this chapter :)


	5. Unseen Stranger to Unlikely Companion: The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bit of retcon perhaps.

** _Unseen Stranger to Unlikely Companion: The Encounter_ **

“Oyakata-sama, I’m sorry for taking a day-off without informing you the cause of my actions.”

A regretful voice echoed in a certain room, illuminated by the shadows despite the bright sun hanging above the sky outside. In response to those words, a masculine yet smooth and velvet tone of man reverberated from the center of the room.

“It is fine, Makomo. You were quite rattled from the last time I saw you so I allowed to have your own spare time to clear your mind.”

The first speaker, Makomo, breathe out a relieved air from her lips as she heard those words. But those feelings ended up being a fleeting one as soon as she heard the following statement by the person who sat in the room, in the dark-lit office known by his alias as Oyakata-sama.

“But I expect your ‘day-off’ is simply a lip service, but rather you were exercising the other task I bestowed upon you, correct?”

A pointed question, no, it wasn’t a question, it was seeking a confirmation from her, what she had been doing during the days of her ‘rest’. Makomo knew what he was implying about.

“Yes, I have been monitoring Tsuyuri Kanao. Nights ago, she walked through the streets of the Flower District as she passed through the 15th, 16th and the stopping at 17th District before an encounter happened.”

“An encounter?” The man inquired curiously, urging her to continue.

“An encounter with Black Zeal. Apparently, those men who tried to take Ama… Hara-san were part of that group.”

“Those good-for-nothing idiots. Can’t they do better things other than terrorize other people?”

With the exception of the man sitting in the center of the room, Makomo shifted her attention in the corner where she heard the aggressive, rough tone as criticizing words escaped from the man’s mouth.

“I guess it can’t be helped, Sabito. Ever since the emergence of the new leader, Orange Zeal has been getting chaotic since then.”

Sabito scoffed at the quipped from the velvety response of his superior. “Just why the hell did the previous leader go and turn himself into a Shinigami? Don’t tell me, he’s got fascination for them?”

“I don’t know; we don’t know and we knew better than to question other people’s motives. With us being ‘leashed’ by them, we have no right to ask about it.”

As if upset at The Manager’s words he received, Sabito just crossed his arms and looked at the side as if he had enough.

“Is there any more happened to Tsuyuri Kanao, Makomo?”

Makomo snapped her eyes to the man in front of her when she heard her name before she nodded. “Yes, another thing happened, Oyakata-sama. But this time, Kanao-san didn’t came out unharmed.”

The man named Oyakata was alarmed at this. “Who did it?”

“By The Leader of Black Zeal.”

* * *

Kanao was back at the familiar scene of damaged buildings and abandoned houses. She had been following the siblings on their trail, watching them whenever they would take their steps. But eventually, she lost her sight on them the farther they go. 

She was concerned they might ended up in this district, in this deserted place where there was no single soul can be seen. Though, she can recall of a certain not-really-an-encounter of a woman and man arguing to each other but that was more than just a coincidence. If there really was a group of people living, she had no idea where they are, if the siblings had ended up arriving there, there’s no telling what kind of characters was lurking in this area.

Raising her head up as she looked at the certain direction, her eyes landed at the noticeable building of the 17th District. Perhaps in the Orange Zeal, the local residents in this district might be settling nearby since it was close to the establishment of the ‘guardians’, calling themselves as Rainbow Wardens or something, maybe Rainbow Mantle; she doesn’t know. Kanao never received specific information at this certain organization.

Taking a step forward in that direction, she took her time to look around at gloomy surroundings. Almost all the houses are rundown; some had lacked walls that had use a spare wood to cover, albeit not skillfully with carpeting—it’s not like she can judge them for it, she had a tent for a ‘home’ for her lack of skills of carpeting—and doesn’t even have a door, just using a worn-out long cloth which she assumed they found from who-knows-where just like her cloth tied to wrist to cover the bruise.

And clearly, there are not a single good candidate for asking directions to her home if she gets lost here.

_Ah… do you hate me much that you don’t want a gentleman’s escort? Every lady wants it, you know._

Kanao briefly stopped her step, surprised where her thoughts had arrived from a certain conversation. Why was she remembering that man just now? Shaking her head, she resumed her walk as she was nearly reached the Orange Zeal.

And also nearly lost her balance when something hugged her thigh.

“Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Help us!”

Kanao tilted her head down as she saw a familiar little girl who had unshed tears clinging to her eyes. Frowning, she crouched down and kneeled to ground, leveling the girl’s height. As she recall earlier, her name was… Teruko?Glancing over where she came from, Kanao saw the little girl’s big brothers confronting someone while the elder brother, Kiyoshi tried to hold back his little brother, Shoichi who had his wooden sword raising threateningly to that someone.

It seemed like her fear was right they ended up in this area too. Though, who is that person the brothers seemed to be antagonizing? Standing up, she moved forward towards them with the small girl clinging to her in tow.

“Apologize! Apologize, you bastard! How dare you do that to Teruko?!”

When she was within in the hearing distance from them, she can hear the little brother shouting angrily. Listening to his words, Kanao looked back at the little girl behind her. What did the stranger did to her who’s clinging at her side with her dear life?

“S-stop them, Onee-chan…” The little girl nervously spoke, trembling, “I don’t want my brothers to get hurt…”

Kanao pursed her lips as she frowned while glancing over at the brothers, especially at the little brother. She can stop them to fight each other but… she shook those thoughts away before shrugging her shoulders as if in resignation. Oh, well. An interruption won’t hurt anyone. Both party leaving out unscathed is a good condition. Kanao turned her attention to Teruko.

“Stay here.” She patted the girl in the shoulder while gently pushing her away. “If you come with me, you’ll get hurt.”

Despite looking like she was about to protest, she paused and thought for a bit before the girl nodded and backed away to a nearby corner. Seeing the girl had hide herself, Kanao returned her eyes at the brothers and to the stranger. She raised an eyebrow at his choice of clothing when she briefly observed him. A mummy? No, the bandage was mostly covering his face with some loose ends hanging and clinging to lack of upper clothing, his yukata being loosely tied in his hips.

And with weapon—two of it—hanging at the either side of his hips.

Looks like the situation would end up badly if the little brother raised the ire of the stranger when she landed her eyes at the twitching fingers in his sides as if itching to grab his weapons.

The big brother was first to notice herapproaching as he recognized her before he let a confused, “Onee-chan?”

Wasting no time, she responded, “This area is dangerous. Get out of here.”

He frowned, seemingly giving a pleading look, “We will, but Shoichi…”

Instead paying attention to them, the little brother shouted at the stranger, waving his wooden sword, “I said, apologize! If you don’t, I’ll beat you up with these, _mummy man_!”

It all happened in an instant. The moment the little brother said those words, the stranger promptly grabbed his weapon—a katana, she realized—and unsheathed it from its scabbard. But thankfully, she noticed it before anyone can as her hand dived towards it and stopped his hand before he can fully withdrew his sword against them. Raising her eyes at his face, she can see his glare peeking among the tresses of white bandages.

A fierce green eyes meeting an apathetic lilac eyes.

She saw something moved as she glanced down and saw his other hand reaching for his katana in the other side. Unfortunately for him, she was faster to react and grabbed the hilt of his weapon that he was about to seize as she pulled it out before he could, unsheathing it from his side while jumping back away from him, his other weapon out of reach from him, gripping the hilt of his katana with her own hand.

Kanao made sure to remember the look in his eyes as he glared to her in the back of her mind.

* * *

“Hashibira Inosuke?”

Sabito who was uninterested in the beginning at the report relayed by Makomo, raised his voice in surprise.

“Yes, Hashibira Inosuke, the former leader’s disciple. And also the same leader who bequeathed Inosuke-san as the next Leader of Black Zeal. You don’t know about this?”

Sabito huffed at the bewilderment he heard from Makomo’s voice. “All I know is that there was a new leader and the former leader became a Shinigami. And then, that's it.”

“Oh, that’s right, you didn’t distract yourself at trivial matters, isn’t it?”

Makomo didn’t use a condescending nor a mocking tone towards him. Sabito knew his partner understood him better than anyone else. She knew his ignorance and his disinterest was part of his personality but not necessarily naïve, she knew his sharp and rough tongue was how he expressed himself; Sabito knew that Makomo can see through him as if opening and reading what was written in a book and he trusted her for it. He decided to respond at his partner’s words with an equally amused tone.

“Of course, I wouldn’t. Dumb and good-for-nothing idiots doesn’t deserve to receive that much attention, right?”

Makomo gave him a wry smile before shaking her head side-to-side, as if he was a hopeless case but her smile continued stay on her face.

As if he just waited for them to finish their conversation, The Manager promptly raised his voice between them. “You can continue your words, Makomo.”

“Yes, Oyakata-sama.”

* * *

Kanao first observed the current situation she got herself into.

A katana in her hand. 

A katana in his hand.

The siblings backing away from her.

And also…

She glanced at the person in front of her. 

An opponent she can’t possibly defeat.

Just what in a world she got herself into? Those were the words she keeps beating herself in her head. It’s obvious that the man in front of her was an experienced fighter, seeing how he tightly gripped the sword in his hand, the taut muscles which he obviously trained himself and the faint scars that clearly marked him as a veteran combatant compared to her small petite body, completely inexperienced in the field of combat.

The purpose of her interception was supposed to prevent the siblings from getting into with this person—which was, in a way, she did succeed—but since the person in front of her directed his malicious aura at her compared to the siblings earlier, it was very apparent that the man will never get her away from this.

“You.”

Kanao blinked at the person in front of her when he started to talk. _Me?_

“Why did you interfere? Those brats are just strangers to you.”

The question caught her off guard since she never expected to hear those words from him, assuming that he would throwing curses to her. Oh. An idea came to her. Is he the type of person that can be talked? 

Kanao raised her hand, her free hand since she was still holding a weapon on her other, as if trying to make amends to him. “No, I know them,” she responded, relaxing for a bit—only for a bit since she never know what will happen depending to his reaction. “They’re no strangers to me. Those three are with me. Would you let go from your… wrath?”

She doesn’t know if she can describe his retaliation against them as _wrath_ but that was the first word she can muster. And also, the siblings being no strangers, was not a complete lie either.

“Then, what’s your relationship with them?”

Her breath hitched at her throat. It actually worked? Kanao responded to his question, trying to mask her surprise. “I’m their… guardian of sorts. They’re like my little siblings and I looked after them.”

“I see. So that’s your case,” the man started to walk towards her, a katana in his hand still drawn. She bristled in alarm at the sight of it. “There is a saying that I’ve heard… that a sin committed by a child, the father is responsible of it.”

Her eyes widened at the implications of his words. “What… sin did they commit to you?”

“What, it was nothing. That little brat just suddenly whip out his rotten fake sword, screaming at me to apologize.”

“Liar!” She snapped her attention behind her and saw the little brother baring his teeth. “You bumped into Teruko and knocked her to the floor! It would have been fine if you just ignore her lying in the ground but instead, you stepped over her body without remorse! That’s why I wanted you to apologize to her!”

He… he stepped over a little girl…? She looked back at the man with a shocked expression.

“Huh? So what if I stepped over her?” he raised the pointed end of his blade at the little brother. “Orange Zeal of the Flower District is my turf. I can do whatever I want here and my men can do whatever they want here. If anyone messes with _my_ Black Zeal here, I’ll make them taste _my_ Fangs of Vengeance!”

Kanao finally realized why those men went after her. It wasn’t because they were valuable men or anything like that. It was simply because they were part of the Black Zeal. The reason why they didn’t injure her any further because that was how she injured those men, nothing more, nothing less. 

A grip in the wrist and a punch in the gut. That was how she defeated those men. 

But they did warn her that if she’ll hurt them again, they’ll give her the worst nightmare…or something like that. She guessed it depended how she treated those men of Black Zeal.

But wait, the way he said those words… ‘My Black Zeal’? Why does he talked like he owned the…

…_shit, don’t tell me he’s the…._

“And you there, Guardian.” She was forcibly snapped out of her daze when he called her. “The sin of the son is the sin of the father. You know what that means, right?”

Kanao pursed her lips together before she closed her eyes and gravely nodded at him.

“That’s admirable. This is what you should expect from an adult, right?”

…is it just her or did she hear a trace of melancholy in his words…?

Without warning, with her eyes still closed, she can feel a tinge of pain from her shoulder. She opened her eyes and glanced down to her shoulder as she can feel growing confusion welling within her. Just a graze? Kanao glanced down at the cut of her yukata and the wound peeking inside it. She thought he would slash her down with his sword but…

“Consider that as my mercy.”

She returned her attention back at him. Mercy…? Mercy for what?

“But…”

Kanao was almost startled and rolled her head in her side, noticing that he was literally close to her, almost shoulder-to shoulder. She was standing beside him with a straight spine, as if bracing herself for something to happen. When she saw him move in her peripheral vision, she trailed her gaze at his arms that was raised above him and noticed his hand was gripping his—

Her eyes widened and took a step back away from him.

—sword! He was going to slash her down!

“THIS IS FOR TAKING AWAY MY SWORD FROM ME!”

It was too late. The katana from her hand had slipped away from her fingers. She retreated backwards from him while covering her slashed wrist to prevent the blood from flowing out. But despite her attempt, blood still heavily flowed between her fingers, dripping to the dry ground without stopping. Kanao was confused, bewildered at the actions he just did to her. She thought she had his mercy. _Why?_

“Hey!” the little brother shouted. “Why did you do that to Onee-san?! I thought you were already done with her?!”

“Done? You’re right. I’m done with you, you brat.” He picked up the katana she dropped in the ground, with her blood splattered on it. “But my sword is a different case. Anyone who takes my katana, your hand is the price of your mistake.”

Kanao discreetly made a step back from him. It was really fortunate she noticed his sword before he can dismember her hand and managed to dodge his sword, albeit only barely. But still… what a twisted man. A hand for grabbing his sword? But, at least, she had learned the lesson in a hard way as her blood was overflowing from her wrist that she can’t stop on her own.

Looks like she had no choice…

“You three!” She exclaimed at the siblings. “Go! We’re running away!”

The four of them immediate broke into run, making sure the siblings ran in front of her in case if the man ran after them. She looked behind her to check if the man does ran after them—

—she buckled to her knees to the ground as if she had suddenly lost her strength to run.

“Don’t run. All I want is your hand and now you’re making me take your feet too?”

She was slashed. She was slashed yet she didn’t feel the slash at all. Kanao glanced down to her feet and saw the back of her leg slashed open, revealing a red gore under her skin as the blood spilled from it, trickling down to the ground, slowly forming into a pool of blood below her.

Who is this person? And who trained him to fight like that?

And that’s when she registered everything.

Everything.

The pain. The excruciating pain. She can feel it. From her wrist covered by her other hand, from both of legs under the heat of the sun; she can feel everything.

She let out a silent scream, her hand reaching out to nothing.

And then everything becomes fragmented.

—_Onee-chan!_ She can hear the scream of a child.

—_Onee-san!_ She can hear the worried tone of the siblings.

—_I told you to stay still_. She can see the man towering over her.

—_Guhaa!_ She hear a pained groaned along with a crash.

—_Who are you?_ A question of curiosity from the girl.

—_Shinigami._ A response with a tone that was indifferent.

—A look.

—A familiar look.

—A long dark hair with mint colored apathetic eyes.

That was all she can remember before all faded into black.

* * *

He can feel the grave silence that followed the report by Makomo after she was done. He knew that both of his ‘eyes’ was afraid of speaking up as if they knew what he was currently feeling after he heard the report by the girl in front of him. 

_Silly, silly children, why did the two of you grew silent?_ He decided to break the ice himself.

“Thank you, Makomo, for granting my foolish request.”

Upon receiving his words, Makomo only shook her head. “It was nothing, Oyakata… no, Kagaya-san. To be quite honest, it has been a while since you’ve requested a personal one rather than the one that benefits the Flower District.”

He gave her a faint smile. “I suppose a break would suffice from all these responsibility, isn’t it?”

As if to rebuff his words, Sabito raised his voice from his corner, “Don’t do it. You know what happened when you did catch a break and the Flower District almost fell into chaos, right?”

“Kagaya-san was only joking, Sabito.”

“…”

Hearing silence on Sabito’s part, a chuckle bubbled within him. He can feel the radiating embarrassed presence behind him but he expressed his amusement to his smile and his words. “I guess, Sabito can be a bit an airhead, isn’t he?”

A choking noises can be heard behind him as if trying to find some words to rebut him before it was followed by a loud huff. A single chuckle was able to escape from him.

“Makomo, Sabito, I need time for myself, is it okay for the two to wait outside for a while?”

“Of course, Oyakata-sama.”

As he dismissed them, both of them dispersed themselves from the room and closed the door to give him his privacy. Grateful at the isolation he was given, a scraping noise entered in his ears as he stood up from his chair and smoothly strode towards the direction which he knew where the windows was positioned. A satisfied smile came to him when he touched the window frame and neared himself to it.

Despite his waning eyesight, it doesn’t stop him memorizing his surroundings, most of all, this small confinement of his called the office in this particular room. His bodyguards and his ‘eyes’, Makomo and Sabito, was doing all the work ‘outside’ since he can’t walk himself out in this office without an escort in his side to guide him and mostly because he was defenseless against physical attacks he would receive from rivalling groups or those who try to usurp him. He doesn’t possess the body of a fighter, which, he himself, found unfortunate. All he had was his reputation and his words.

There was a reason of him ‘monitoring’ Tsuyuri Kanao. Not through malicious means nor something depraved; it was through pure curiosity of the well-being of this girl.

Along with the so-called escort given for one of his Oiran who goes by name of Hara.

He knew, he can feel something within him that he _knew_. He _knew_ that someday he would face his Oiran who will talk to him with her easy smile that he cannot see through his failing eyes, he knew that the girl with the farthest eyes will observed him and looked through him like an open book; he knew, he knew something will eventually happen.

And he, Ubuyashiki Kagaya, hoped that ‘something’ he had been knowing these days, was the same what he had longed for.

Something that he yearned while waiting in this dark prison of his room for a long, long time.

* * *

**Author’s Musing:**

[warning: spoilers from Can’t Fear Your Own World novel]

It is a bit of shame that the five families was not all named: Shihōin, Kuchiki, Shiba, Tsunayashiro… thankfully, what I was musing here before (before these chapters was revised) got answered regarding about the role these Great Noble Families/Houses had to Soul Society.

To be quite honest, when I read about the Shiba ancestor wanting to create a method to purify hollows and I’m like, oh we Kingdom Hearts now?? It makes me wonder if someone tried to make a crossover because of this fact.

And also the Original Sin… it was like asking a hero (Soul King) to become a scapegoat for a better world and when he was sealed, his limbs was dismembered and his organs in order to make him powerless because the Tsunayashiro ancestor was afraid of the said hero’s power… yikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagaya’s intention of surveillance to Kanao changed. Before, it was because Central 46 was observing her in the shadows so Kagaya ‘monitored’ her only by pure curiosity. In here, it seemed like he was waiting for ‘something’ to happen and also ‘monitored’ Hara by giving her an escort (Makomo).
> 
> Mantle can also mean responsibility or role; “taking up the mantle” or something like that.
> 
> To be quite honest, I never thought I would expand Flower District as a place when it was originally supposed to be a throwaway first setting of the story. It helps for the world building lol.


	6. Unseen Stranger to Unlikely Companion: Prancing after the Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly left untouched because I think it’s pretty sublime on its own so there’s no need for me to add or revise major changes other than fix some mistakes (‘that woman’ term is lessen… I think). 
> 
> And yeah, the conversation between Gin and Kanao are still my favorite parts.
> 
> AHEM. Excuse me for the title change.
> 
> (Chapter edited. There might be some minor mistakes.)

_Each of these companion’s utilized their own task, _   
_bestowing their strengths to the garden they designed._   
_But eventually, through the passage of time, their responsibility elapsed._   
_And the three companions parted to a long awry road, _   
_passing through each other’s presence without acknowledgement._

_Interlude_

* * *

  
** _Unseen Stranger to Unlikely Companion: Prancing after the Petals_ **

The Flower District had become a particular subject of curiosity by a certain Shinigami. And this certain Shinigami is the same person who interrogated the woman about the incident of amalgamated snake in her home.

He wasn’t investigating about the snake; the snake is obviously not there, as every person can see. Rather, he was looking for an information about the direct victim of the former incident; not the woman, mind you, he was talking about the other one who was inflicted by the snake’s poison.

Only from the Fourth Division knows about the true nature of the poison, especially with the fact this poison came from a masked hollowfied snake. And the Twelfth Division further investigated the eccentric nature of it, seeing how Captain Kurotsuchi seemed to be highly interested in it—and everyone knows in Gotei 13 how tenacious he would be if something catches his eye, he would claimed it no matter what. That’s how the Head of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute operates and works.

But that wasn’t the thing the Shinigami was curious about—no, it was not the poison. It was the person who directly were poisoned to it. He wasn’t interested at the poison in first place.

The woman had told him about a strange girl with scary eyes. Saying that she had a certain pressure around that makes her distant, except for certain individuals who had the audacity to approach the scary girl. These words certainly implies this girl had reiatsu with her, unknown to herself that she had it in the first place as the woman—he noted she had no reiatsu—was too intimidated to come in contact with her.

Though, he can’t help but thought there are more than what is seen. After the incident, he received that people had been flocking around her—flocking might not be the right word, it is more like she is open now—and have been noted by the people around the girl that she had changed, even though she was not aware of this herself.

Don’t judge the book by its cover—a very common saying to not underestimate ones appearance. He had wondered if the girl—with all the strangeness surrounding her—had some kind of relation about the certain group in Human Realm who are now all but gone after the supposedly threat was disposed. An information that wasn’t recorded in Daireishokairō, the library that was supposed to document _everything_ in the history.

A Slayer Corps.

But he had no way to confirm it so he will investigate further to find out.

Whether if it was just simple myth or a hidden fact.

* * *

Kanao was taken back at the familiar sight when she woke up but something within her thought she should’ve expected it. White walls, constricting smell and the silent room. Of course, she would be back here in this place, considering what just happened to her.

But still, being brought here of all places… are all her wounds really all that bad? She must have lost a lot of blood so they probably…

Rolling her eyes to the side, she saw a blood bag with a tube connected to her wrist.

Yeah. As expected, she did lost a lot of blood. But still, it made her wonder why as a soul, she still needed blood. Did she retained her blood type as a soul? Is her heart still beating even as a soul? Is her blood circulating like a living being as a soul? Everything about being in Soul Society is so confusing.  
Wait, her thoughts reeled. If she is in Seireitei, are siblings okay in Rukongai? When she passed out, did they follow after her? Was that man—

Kanao stopped her trail of thought, remembering someone saved her against that man—the boss of Black Zeal from taking her hand. Who was that? She wondered, recollecting her fragmented memories when she was in pain. She can recall that savior of hers introducing himself as Shinigami but she can’t recognize anyone with the same appearance of the Shinigami who saved her. The Shinigami she knows are only few people; Kusajishi, Captain Unohana and her assistant, that slit-eyed man, and Kenpachi.

But… that empty-looking mint green eyes… Kanao wondered if that was people meant when you meet someone like you is like looking yourself in the mirror… That was probably the first time she met someone with the same apathetic eyes like hers.

“Oh my, looks like you’re finally awake?”

She rolled her head to other side when she heard a gentle voice entering the room. Blinking at the new appearance of the person, she doesn’t recognize the new face coming towards her since it wasn’t the certain Captain Unohana nor her assistant, Isane.

But… for some reason, she can’t help but stare at the newcomer.

“All right. I’ll be replacing the bandages of your wrist and your legs. So I would advise you to not move that much while I do it, okay?”

Kanao blinked in response, realizing that she was gaping at the person in front of her and closed her mouth. What in a world… why is she staring at this person…?

“Hmm…? What is it? Is there something wrong?”

Her eyes widened as she caught herself staring the woman in front of her again and shook her head in response, perhaps too strongly when she got dizzy from doing it.

The woman softly smiled at her. “If there’s something wrong you feel in your body, don’t be afraid to tell me, okay?”

Not knowing what to say, she just mutely nodded at her. 

Watching at the woman who rolled the bandage in her wrist, Kanao silently observed the appearance of her nurse. Long black hair and gentle pale purple eyes… there was nothing distinct in the appearance of the woman, seeing that she only wore the black garment that Shinigami wore, lacking the white garment over it—indicating that she was no Captain—or that weird metal tied to the left upper arm that Kusajishi showed to her—indicating that she was no Lieutenant either.

Well, probably except the weird sparkle in her eyes as if reflecting light off from them. But that was only it.

“I’m done with your wrist. Now let us move on to your legs.” The woman announced, as if absent-mindedly and move to the leg of the bed before she continued her work to her legs.

Kanao continued to stare at her. Really, there should be nothing notable about her to attract her attention. She can already see that she was not an amateur when it comes to dressing her wounds and replacing the bandages. There really should be nothing at all. And yet why… why does she found herself time to time to stare at her as if she already knew her before?

“And we’re done!” The woman cheerfully announced before smiling at her. “Thank you for your time. I hope for your speedy recovery!”

As she watched the woman was about to walk away from her, she moved her hand and grabbed the woman’s wrist without knowing. Kanao blinked in surprise at her own actions.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?”

She looked at the woman in front of her, blinking at her before eventually gathering a courage to speak, “…what’s your name?”

The woman pointed to herself. “Me? My name is Kochō Kanae.”

Kanao tilted her head with a thoughtful frown. That name feels familiar. But she can’t lift a finger why it was familiar.

“What about you? What’s your name?”

Realizing she was still gripping the woman’s wrist, Kanao let go of it as if she was burned before she bowed her head to Kanae. “My name is Tsuyuri Kanao.”

Surprised, Kanae blinked and stared at her for a while before she gave her a smile. “That’s strange. I feel like I know you before and yet I can’t bring myself why.”

Kanao blinked at the nonchalant response. She felt the same thing too?

“But that’s probably just me.” Kanae laughed, as if she found the idea ridiculous. “Is that all? Is there anything you want to know?”

Not wanting for the woman in front of her to leave, Kanao thought for an idea before a question came to her. “Do you know who brought me here?”

Kanae tilted her head in thought. “Hmm… As I remember, it was seated officer from Sixth Division. What was his name again… Uhh… Tokitō… Tokito Muichirō? Yes! It was Tokito Muichirou who brought you here!”

“I see.” Kanao wondered if this was the same Shinigami who saved her. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Anything else?”

“No, there’s no… Ah. Can you tell Captain Unohana for my early discharge?”

“Eh? Why?”

“…please.”

Kanae gave her a hesitant look. “But the wounds on your legs…”

“I can stand. My legs are still here so I can still walk.”

“But you’ll reopen…”

“Then give me your… something you give to the injured when they’re too weak to walk.”

“Wheelchair?”

“No. It’s something… in the underarm…”

Kanao forgot what it was called. Was it a stretcher? It doesn’t seemed to be like it though…

Kanae sighed defeatedly. “You’re really stubborn, aren’t you? Fine. I’ll tell Captain Unohana for your early discharge.”

Kanao bowed her head in gratitude when the woman left the room to talk to her superior as she hoped that Captain Unohana would return the gesture.

* * *

Gin was bored. Or rather, he can’t sleep at all.

Some may say that his habit of walking around the Seireitei was his way of hunting down preys in the night, attacking a poor soul to his relentless teasing. But he disagreed at those claims. His teasing are just his passing hobby or, you can even say that his mischievousness was just one of his whims—like some sort of cover of his true demeanor, purposely misdirecting his real purpose of his actions. He had to admit, it was really fun watching people trying to figure out as they try to unveil his purpose when it always leads to one thing to another—concocting theories about him.

Well, in other words, he was bored—and he can’t sleep. This insomnia of his was an enemy he can’t defeat on his own. Though, he didn’t even try to beat it since he was completely fine at his situation when he can always watch the stars above him in its sparkling beauty.

In the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of pink yukata that he had to halt his walk and he turned his attention to a familiar appearance. Landing his sight to a certain woman sitting at the nearby bench, rubbing her legs as if trying to ease its pain, he smiled at his newfound prey and walked towards her.

“My, my… what are ya doin’ here in the middle of the night, young lady?”

She looked up at him after he said those words before donning a look of recognition, “Oh. It’s you.”

He casually sat beside her. “Yes, it is me. The gentleman who gave you the Pass. And you didn’t answer my question.”

“…from the Fourth Division. I was brought there to heal my injuries.”

His smile deepened. Even though it was only a split second, she casted a worried look before her expression immediately returned to a neutral stare, effectively hiding her own emotions. But unfortunately for her, he can read people’s thought just by subtle actions, even if they don’t know to themselves that they were thinking those kind of thoughts.

Why, he wasn’t called a genius for nothing.

“I wonder…” he purposely dragged his words, “if you needed this certain gentleman to accompany you to Rukongai…?”

Gin can see her stiffened beside him but she didn’t respond to him. “Young lady… perhaps you forgot something in your home? Something that seems to be important in a time like this?”

“How did you know about the pass?”

Ah… he forgot. She was naïve of his teasing—or maybe she just had no tolerance at his jesting that she prefers direct answers rather than misdirection.“Hmm… whatever do you mean, I wonder? That I know you forgot to bring your pass with you?” Despite that, he pushed his teasing further.

Instead of responding to him, she stared at him thoughtfully, as if searching for something to his face. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but she got him beat to it. “Why do you like dancing around the topic, Mr. Captain?” she said curiously.

Gin tilted his head, eyeing her as he tried to read at her expression. She doesn’t seem to be annoyed or angry at him, just like others does when they try to talk with him. But rather, it is more of a… curiosity?

My, what is so curious about him that she had to give him that look?

“No, no, no. ‘Mr. Captain’ is not my name.” He tutted, shaking his finger. “It’s Captain Ichimaru to you, young lady.”

“…you didn’t answer my question.”

A chuckle dispersed from him. What a stubborn woman… “Instead of answering that question, why don’t you tell me, young lady,” he responded. “What am I like to you? A cunning fox or a traitorous snake?”

Gin always used these words every time people tried to read him but he never gave them the satisfaction—an opening to give them one. He knows people distrust him because of his demeanor, along with his appearance that implied disturbing intentions. But to him, people judging his appearance was pretty stupid thing to do. However, thanks to that, people had expected him to always concoct unsettling actions—which they aren’t exactly wrong since he had done pretty troubling actions himself. And with that expectations of theirs, he decided to use that perception and manipulate their thinking that always produces ‘what if?’ or ‘did he?’ in their predictions about him. 

And he wondered if this woman had the same thoughts like them.

“Does it matter?” The woman responded, as if he just asked a simple thing. “So what if you’re a fox or a snake? Even though your… appearance does suggest it, what matters is what you do and your intentions. My own judgement doesn’t influence you at all.” She fixed her eyes to him. “Isn’t it?”

“…well. You’re right about that.”

Curious. What a curious lady. Gin wondered if she was this naïve the whole time or simply just innocent of the inner workings of the world. She’s definitely not suspicious of him—rather, she didn’t suspect him in anything at all. Others had been wary of him over simplest thing—even doubtful of him for nothing at all. He was questioned, interrogated, examined simply over a suspicion without even an evidence and yet… this woman saw nothing in him. What kind of perception does this lady have to look at him with such honest eyes?

What does she _see_ in him?

“I accept.”

Snapping out of his daze, Gin realized he had been staring at her. “What?”

“You said earlier if I needed your presence to open the gate. I accept that invitation.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You will?”

“Yeah. It was my fault that I forgot Pass.”

Despite himself, he smiled. Not from mockery nor from sneer, it feels like he was genuine smiling. Ah… it’s been a long time since he does this to other people. Who was the other person he gave his genuine smile?

A blonde woman with a mole under her lip came in his vision.

“Well then, shall we go, young lady?” Gin tried to distract himself from the image and the nostalgic memory that came to wash over him.

She stared at him for a moment before she responded, “My name is not ‘young lady’. It’s Tsuyuri Kanao.”

Oh. Gin can’t help but note the similarity of her name to one of the officers in Fourth Division. Kanae, he recalled. Kochō Kanae, the big sister of his seated officers in his Division, Kochō Shinobu. He wondered if these three are related to each other.

“Well then, Tsuyuri.” He offered his hand. “Shall we go?”

Without accepting his hand, Tsuyuri stood up and walked passed him without looking back. He allowed chuckle to escape through him. She and Shinobu might be related, seeing how they both want to ignore him. But his officer is feistier than this girl, no matter how Kocho tries to hide it from him.

Without a single exchange between them, they arrived the gate in silence as Tsuyuri left him without a word and passed through the gate.

What a gloomy night for him. He thought as he watched the girl walked away from him.

* * *

There was a man sitting in the room, unable to asleep because of his unrestrained restlessness. 

It was a room so small and rundown yet enough to be called ‘home’ for this certain kind of person. He doesn’t care about ‘looking good’ in the eyes of others, nor cares about the opinion of others; he is simply just… him. Why would he allow the outlook of others about him change him when it wasn’t him all the same? He doesn’t care, they can go fuck themselves for all he cares.

But it wasn’t the reason why he can’t fall asleep; it was the uncurbed restlessness he was feeling, particularly how… no, particularly what happened at the Orange Zeal earlier in the afternoon when he confronted the siblings and that woman who claimed to be their guardian. Even though she caught him off guard for stealing his sword with her own hands, she wasn’t the reason of his restlessness. She was just merely a passing thought, an unnecessary dirt that can be cleaned.

It was the Shinigami who kicked him earlier.

Even though it was just a split second, he was able to glimpse the perpetrator’s appearance—a very familiar appearance—that he was found dumbfounded at his sudden arrival. What the hell is he doing here? The Orange Zeal was supposed to be his turf, yet he didn’t noticed him roaming around the area. Or at least, according to his men, they didn’t notice that Shinigami’s presence.

Or maybe, his men deliberately didn’t told him.

That’s why he was caught off guard; and, currently restless. He knew that Shinigami. He knew his identity and how that person taught him. He was supposed to be not here and yet, there he was, getting his ass kicked by that Shinigami again.

And meeting that Shinigami once again was getting his nerves that he can’t sleep.

“Boss, boss! Something bad is happening!”

He raised his head from his position as his right-hand man—what was his name again? Something-i?—barged in his room. He was breathing heavily and a fountain of sweat falling from his temple.

“What is it, Chichi?”

“It’s Miki, boss—“

“Did you say something?”

His henchman shook his head. “N-no, boss! I mean, something bad is happening right now, boss! A woman just suddenly charged at the front and we don’t know what to do!”

A scowl marred his face. “What, a woman? What does a mere woman did that you can’t handle it yourself? Have you become so pathetic that you can’t forcibly drag her outside?” he said with a glower.

“I-I could do it, but I can’t! We can’t! She’s too strong to handle and she’s not alone!”

Narrowed his eyes in alarm, he stood up from his bed. Since he had nothing else, he could use this to pass some time. “Fine. Let’s go, Migi.”

“…it’s Miki, boss—“

He ignored his right-hand man throughout the way as he walked to his destination in the front. When he arrived, his eyes widened at the sight of his men lying wounded in the floor, twitching and groaning in pain as a lone person—a woman stood among the pile of men under her as she had her back facing him. Silently, with a tranquil fury flowing in his blood, he wordlessly unsheathed his weapons from his side and walked towards her before he stopped a few meters from her.

And then he screamed with all his might.

“YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU GODDAMN WOMAN!” He made a stance, pointing his sword against her. “If you’re the one who did this to my men, I’ll make sure to bring you pain thousand-fold than how you inflicted them!”

Motivated by his anger with his sword sharpened of his burning resolved, he moved to attack the seemingly defenseless woman with her back still facing him. But instead of his sword connecting its way towards her, a pain made its way to his own face and he was, once again, thrown to the ground. He immediately sat up, recovering his stance despite the bleeding face as he saw the woman with her outstretched fist towards him, as if she just punched him. He felt his temper rise when he saw this.

“I’ll pay for this, you say?” The woman said with a gritted teeth. “No! It is you who will pay for what you did to my flowers!”

He blinked owlishly when she suddenly pulled a pot of flower out of nowhere. “…what?”

“Kanroji. I already told you, it’s not worth it. These so-called Black Zeal had been all but a group of thugs now trying to find glory in face of violence. Even though you did retaliate violence with violence, you should realize what you did to these wannabes will strike back against you in return. They’re very tenacious bastards, after all.”

A man—which he noticed just now—walked towards the woman’s side nonchalantly as if there were no piles of men sprawled at the ground. He had weird heterochromatic eyes with bandages in his mouth and a snake wrapped around his neck.

“Iguro-kun…“ The woman was about to say something to the man but his right-hand man, Maki, interrupted them with a shout.

“You!” He pointed rudely at the snake man. “Yes, you! I’m talking to you, you insufferable bastard! Don’t talk rudely in front of the Great Boar who is standing before you! If you don’t treat him with respect, I’ll personally handle you!”

“Oh my, is it the Noble Pretender, Miki, standing in front of me?” The snake man responded, openly mocking him. “If you are personally going to handle me, I would suggest to face Kanroji first. If you can’t beat her then you have no chance to handle me.”

“Iguro-kun!” The woman whisper-yelled at him as if upset at the words he just said.

“N-no, no. Don’t get the wrong idea, Kanroji. What I mean is…”

And then the two whispered on their own in front of them, seemingly without care in the world. Seeing them relaxed and comfortable in front of him, and most of all, he was ignored, he felt his temper rise once again and pointed his sword to them.

“You two are an odd pair. You,” he pointed his sword to the woman, “came here for a pot of flower and you,” pointed at the snake man, “just followed after her? What comes after when you ambushed me? What do you expect?”

The pair stopped their talking, staring at him weirdly for some reason. It was the woman who started to talk to him and raise the pot of flowers towards him. He raised an eyebrow, his temper forgotten at the strange gesture.

“I said earlier I came here for this pot of flowers, right?” She said to him before she threw the pot behind her shoulder, surprising him at the sudden action. “No! I did not came here for small petty reason like that! That was an excuse to see what kind of person the leader of Black Zeal, which is,” an odd red blemish appeared in her cheeks, “to be honest, you are actually a looker but…!” the blemish disappeared as she pointed his finger at him with a fierce expression, “I won’t forgive someone who attacked a woman defenseless in the corner last time!”

He scoffed, finally getting what she mean. “I see. So you’re here to get your revenge for her I attacked earlier?”

Instead of an outburst he was expecting, he was met a clueless blinking from her, “Eh? Earlier? I was talking about a few days ago.”

“…what?” If she wasn’t talking about _that_ woman, then who the hell…

“Are you talking about her? The woman who attacked those two men in front of Red Light? Boss had no hand in that. I’m the one who did it.”

He gave his right-hand man, Magi, with a confused look. How come he didn’t know about that?

“So it’s you!” The woman exclaimed in anger as she walked towards him and gripped his collar. “What did you do that for?! Why did you harm her?! Wha…” Her words faltered, looking at him and his right-hand man. “Wait, I’m confused. Who is the leader between the two of you?”

“I—“

“I am.” He confirmed to the woman while throwing a glare towards Mari. Did he just try and claim that he was the leader?

“The so-called Fangs of Vengeance. What a tacky name for justifying your violent actions.” The snake man rebutted in their conversation. “Leader, if you didn’t know what your men has been doing, then let me fill you in. Your men has been nothing but a nuisance. I don’t know if it was your influence as The Leader or the Noble Pretender pretending to be the leader but the Black Zeal’s purpose was supposed to try and help the people here in this district. But ever since your emergence as a leader, all they do is making unnecessary ruckus and chaos around the Flower District. Are you aware in all of this, Great Boar?”

He gritted his teeth. “Yes.”

“Don’t lie.” The snake man shook his head. “I know you don’t know this. I’ve taking a close look on you since the beginning.”

“You fucking stalker. Don’t you know privacy—“

“’Orange Zeal of the Flower District is my turf. I can do whatever I want here and my men can do whatever they want here. If anyone messes with my Black Zeal here, I’ll make them taste my Fangs of Vengeance’, that’s what you said, right? Do you realize what those words mean, right?”

He shot a glare at the snake man as he bristled what he just heard. Those words felt familiar. As he recalled, he said those earlier when…

“That’s obvious.” His right-hand man, Michikatsui, huffed. “Anyone harms us will get harmed in return—“

“Shut up, Noble Pretender. I’m not talking to you.” The snake man glared to his henchman before he returned his gaze at him. “Answer me, Great Boar. Are you aware what I’ve talked about?”

He didn’t said a word in response.

“…fine. I’ll take your silence as a no. Then let me tell you what you didn’t know since you’ve so busy stepping over a child in the street. Heh. I guess, you and your men are not so different, aren’t you?”

“You… you bastard…!” He glowered at him.

“Kanroji and I are former members of Black Zeal, did you know that? We left when you became the leader and when it became the home for dirty bastards. Are those your friends, I wonder? Or was it Noble Pretender’s? I don’t know. I can’t count anymore dumb idiots who thinks they can claim glory in the face of violence. What about you, Great Boar? What do you think in all of this? Did you want to lead the whole time or were you just trying to find fame like your men is trying to do?”

…no. He’s not. That man trusted him and he wanted to follow his steps. If only he didn’t leave and became a Shinigami, this responsibility wouldn’t have rested in his shoulders.

“…as expected. Drill those words in your head, Great Boar.” The snake man started to walk away but stopped for a short while. “If Tokitou saw you like this and how far the Black Zeal under your command has fallen, he would be disappointed.”

He stiffened at the mention of the former leader of Black Light. Tokitō Muichirō… he remembered now. He was the one who kicked him earlier and saved that woman, leaving him unconscious on the side. Now he realized why he can’t sleep. He didn’t want him to see him become like this. A leader who is supposed to lead that has been all but gave up that responsibility. A responsibility that he trusted him to lead it.

And he doesn’t want to see him again. Not like this.

“Boss, they’re leaving…”

He raised his attention at the odd pair as he saw them walking away. He huffed. No matter. He can always take care of them when time comes.

“Boss, you’re not going after them?”

Then he turned his head to him. That’s right, he had something to talk with him.

“Miki. About that woman’s words. Was that true?”

His henchman smirked. “That’s right, boss. Coincidentally, it is also the same woman whom you dealt earlier.”

Oh? It’s the same woman, huh? Yes, what a coincidence… 

But that’s different matter. That’s not what he fucking wants to talk about.

“That gorilla woman said you attacked that woman. Why didn’t I know about that?”

His underling started to sweat. “N-no, boss! I-I just forgot to mention it! I didn’t mean—“

He raised his sword close to his neck, effectively shutting him up. “The Fangs of Vengeance. My Fangs of Vengeance. Why did you attack that woman without my permission? You know I only have the authority do it and I don’t remember giving it to you.” He narrowed his eyes. “Don’t tell me you lied to my men and used that authority when I didn’t gave it?”

“I-I’m sorry, boss! I’m really sorry—“

Without warning, he slashed his shoulder as his underling screamed in pain. He swiped his sword in the air, splashing the blood away from the blade before sliding it back to its scabbard.

“If you think Fangs of Vengeance doesn’t apply to you, you’re wrong. It’s a form of punishment that I created whenever I think someone did wrong. You and my men are no exception to this. And you have no right to exercise this authority without _my_ permission, got that?”

“Y-yes… I’m sorry…”

“Good.” He ignored the writhing man in the floor as he walked passed his underling.

“W-wait, boss… Where are you going?”  
He didn’t stop his walk. “Collecting someone’s Fangs of Vengeance.”

“Who?”

“_That woman.”_

Those were his only response as the sun rises up in the yellow horizon.

* * *

Kanao resisted the urge to lie down in the corner of the streets when her legs was getting sore from all the walk.

It took her a long time to arrive in her ‘home’ since she was walking slowly to prevent the reopening of her wounds in her legs, frequently sitting on nearby chair throughout the way whenever she saw one. She was even scolded one time when she didn’t realize she was sitting to an elderly woman’s chair and got chased away.

She sighed before looking at the horizon, the sun setting down into the night. Are those siblings okay? Did they find a roof to stay? If only for her wounds, she would already at her home a long time ago but Kanao had walked throughout the whole day…

“Onee-chan!”

She looked at the side at the familiar call before someone promptly came out from her ‘home’ and she fell to ground when something tackled her. Looking down at the culprit clinging at her middle, she saw the little sister of the siblings before she raised her attention as she saw the little girl’s brothers came out from her ‘home’. A sigh of relief overcame her. Of course, they would stay there. With her gone, it was probably the vacant ‘home’ they found.

“This is bad, Onee-chan!”

She returned her attention back to little girl and saw her wearing a worried look. “What?”

“It’s him! He said he wanted to see you!” The girl gripped her yukata as she looked at her with unshed tears. “Run away, Onee-chan! I don’t want you to get hurt again!”

Confused at her words, she tried to calm the little girl down. “What are you talking about? Who’s waiting—“

“I am.”

Tilting her head up above her when a shadow fell upon them, Kanao saw a good-looking man with piercing green eyes looking down at her. Recognizing the identity from his eyes, she immediately stood up and dragged the little sister behind her, ignoring the racking pain from her legs as she backed away from him.

“Don’t run. I am not here for your hand. Neither does your feet.”

Kanao narrowed her eyes. “…then what is it?”

“Fangs of Vengeance.”

“…what about it?”

Kanao took a tentative retreated a step when the man raised his hand, his fist clenched aimed at her. “A fair fight. That’s your fangs of vengeance.”

She gave him a frown, confused at his words. “What?”

His eyebrow twitched, gritting his teeth before he shouted at her. “Are you fucking dumb?! I’m asking you to fight me!”

It took her a full minute to register his words in her brain before she was able to exclaim one single word she can come up with.

“What?!”

Kanao was bewildered when she heard those words from him. Fight? Fight for what? What is she fighting for? Why is she fighting him? For what reason is she fighting him? Why is he asking of this from her? And most of all…

Did he wait for her… just for this…?

He did say ‘Fangs of Vengeance’ to her but she thought it was for him, an act of retribution used against others whom he thought acting wrongly; opposing him and use the ‘Fang of Vengeance’ to them in retaliation. But if he approached her for this, didn’t he already did it in their meeting? Her slashed wrist and legs was the evidence of that incident. Moreover, if he was asking for a fight now, she’s not a good shape to accept his words since she was still recovering from wounds that he, himself, inflicted.

What is his intention? She was confused; very, very confused at his current actions towards her. Wait. Kanao recalled his words. Did he just said ‘your Fangs of Vengeance’ earlier? Her Fangs of Vengeance? Why does he want it from her? What does he benefit from it? 

“Oh, I’m sorry if I have to interrupt your conversation but I have something to do with her.”

Kanao distracted her attention at the sudden voice who interjected them as a man with a familiar—very familiar face came to them to their exchange. Seeing his appearance, she looked at the person who interrupted them with wide eyes as she recognized him.

Isn’t he… the one who saved her—the Shinigami who saved her from this man in front of her?

“You!” The man beside her exclaimed at the new face. “What are you doing here in Flower District?! I thought you—“

“You got the wrong person to accuse, Hashibira.” The man quickly cut him off. “If you’re talking about my brother, it was just a coincidence. Muichirō was visiting my home a few days ago when he saw you attacking someone and intercepted you for furthering the damage.”

“…what the hell. I didn’t know he got a brother living in here.”

“Looks like you’re not doing a great job being The Leader of Black Zeal if you didn’t know, Great Boar.”

“Wha—?!”

She watched both men in front of her as they bicker back and forth. They seem to know each other…at least, to some degree. She took a quick note to herself that the man beside her was named Hashibira and the man’s brother was Muichirou. 

While she had no qualms of them having their quarrel, her legs had been incredible sore and tired, additionally, the wounds on her legs seemed to be on verge of reopening since the agonizing pain she was feeling right now was getting more than just tolerable. Without a word, Kanao walked away from them to search for something to sit and rest to ease the pain from her legs. Or maybe, do the breathing method if the massages doesn’t work.

“Hey. Where are you going?”

Recognizing the man’s voice, she replied without looking back, “I’m tired. I’ll wait at the side to finish your conversation.”

“…actually, I’m done talking with this guy. Arguing with him any longer will only waste my time.”

“Hey!” Hashibira yelled.

“What, it’s true. After all, you didn’t work any spare time to find that your former leader’s brother was living in 17th District, right?”

“…!”

She halted her steps when she heard those words. She looked back at the man’s appearance while recalling the appearance of a certain Shinigami. If the reaction of Hashibira of this man to be trusted and the man’s words about his brother, perhaps they were related…? And those words ‘former leader’ from the man while talking about his brother… then that means the Shinigami and the former leader of Black Light are the same person…?

If that’s the case, then that means Hashibira’s predecessor as a leader was the same Shinigami who saved her…?

…_what_…? Kanao was confused at the silent revelation she just found out.

“Now, let us go and ignore this boar. Before I forgot, my name is Tokitō Yuichirō, twin brother of Tokitō Muichirō who is the former guardian of this guy,” he jabbed his thumb at Hashibira, “before he became a Shinigami and saved you a few days ago. I’m actually here to fetch you by my brother’s words who wanted to meet you formally.”

Not just someone who wanted to fight her and now there’s someone who wanted to meet her…? Is there gonna be a time where she’s going to get her well-earned rest? “I’m sorry but I have to refuse you.” Kanao bowed her head to the man in apology before she raised her head. “And my name is Tsuyuri Kanao.”

Yuichirō trailed his eyes at her bandaged wrist and to her wrapped up legs. “Because of your injuries, huh.”  
She blinked, wondering at his contemplating words.

“Alright. Hashibira, can you carry Tsuyuri for me?”

“Eh?” She was surprised at his words. “No, I—“

“HUH?! Why would I?! Didn’t she said it herself she don’t want to?!” Hashibira cut her off before she can finish her sentence.

“Hmm. Tsuyuri, the reason you refused me because of your wounds, right? Your legs are hurting that’s why you didn’t accept me and can’t currently walk, right?” Yuichirō turned to her, as if asking for clarification.

“Yeah.” Kanao nodded. That was pretty much of it. And also, she wanted to sleep since she walked all night.

“Then are you gonna be fine if I let Hashibira carry you to my brother?”

“Hey! Don’t order me like a slave in your bidding!”

“That’s…” She trailed off, looking at her ‘home’ where she can see the siblings peeking to them. Yuichirou seemed to catch the meaning of her gaze.

“I see. So it’s them. Stay here, Tsuyuri, Hashibira. Let me talk to them before we go.”

After she saw Yuichirou enter her ‘home’, she immediately collapsed at the ground as the strength of her legs gave out.

“Hey, are you okay?”

She gave Hashibira a surprised look since she didn’t expect those words from him. “I’m fine. Just tired.”

“Oh.”

Both of them stayed silent after that. 

Rubbing her legs to ease the pain—and her wrist was beginning to hurt too—she found out it was futile and resorted to use the breathing method. Closing her eyes, she inhaled a huge amount of air before she exhaled it out; repeating this actions repetitively, focused and determined it would ease her pain.

“You know how to use breathing technique too?”

Her concentration broke when Hashibira spoke. “Breathing technique?” Too? She silently added.

“Yeah. It’s like… breathing continuously.”

Kanao gave him a skeptical look. “Yeah… continuously.” _Doesn’t everyone breathes continuously?_

“We’re okay now. I was able to convince the siblings to take their Onee-chan with us temporarily. ”Yuichirou arrived without them noticing as he looked at her. “With Hashibira carrying you, you’re gonna be fine, right?”

Tilting her head, she wondered why he seemed to be in a hurry, but despite that, she nodded at him.

“Alright. Now, Hashibira, carry her.”

“No way.” He crossed his arms.

“Why not? This is your chance to meet Muichirō again, you know.”

“That’s the reason why I’m not going with you!”

Kanao glanced between them before landing her eyes at Hashibira. Did he and the former leader had a fall out?

“What, that’s such a weak excuse to not carry Tsuyuri. Have you been getting weaker ever since you’ve become a leader? Have you not been working out since then? I don’t care if you want to meet him or not, all I want for you is to carry her. Well, since you don’t want to, seeing that you have gotten weaker, I have no choice but carry her myself.”

Seeing Hashibira trembling and clenching his fists in rage, she tried to interject. “No, you don’t have—“

Before she can finish her sentence, Kanao found herself levitated—realizing she was being carried and currently resting in the arms of Hashibira, with his hands under the back of her knees and her upper back; bridal carrying her. She gaped at him in surprise.

“Weak? Weak, you say?” He growled under his breath as she can see him having a murderous expression very, very close to her face since she was literally under his chin. “I’ll show you _weak_, you bastard! Can you see a weak person carrying this woman like this effortlessly by themselves?!” She let out a yelp when he raised her above his head.

“I’m glad you’re still lively as always, Hashibira. And also, carry her _properly_, you idiot. Are you trying to kill her from fright?”

“OOOOOUUUU!”

“He’s not listening…”

Looking at the darkening skies above her, Kanao can’t help the disbelief coursing through her. Just what in a world she got herself into?

“Now, let’s go, Tsuyuri, Hashibira.”

“Yeah!”

* * *

**Author’s Musing:**

Hmm… I wonder if the anime for Bleach would be a reboot or a continuation. As I said before, there’s a 50-50 chance that an anime would be announced (if anything else, I would fucking howl in laughter if it’s revealed to be only BURN THE WITCH OVA) at AnimeJapan in late March (I think? I may got the date wrong; if it is, late April probably). While the reboot is cool (like FMA:B, Fruits Basket 2019, HxH 2011), but I think continuation is more likely.

(Or maybe it is already announced while I’m writing this.)

* * *

**Terminology used in the chapter **  
(taken from r/bleach and wikia)

**_Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoku (Technological Development Department/Shinigami Research and Development Institute):_ **Soul Society’s organization for research and development department.

**_Daireishokairō (Great Spirit Library):_ **The source of all of Soul Society’s recorded knowledge and history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, there's a countdown going on in the website (https://bleach-20th-anniversary.com/) called BLEACH~face again~ for the livestream on March 21 since AnimeJapan was cancelled.


	7. Mystery, Misery, Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some consideration, the 'facts' before the chapter title will be removed. Reading it felt like a databook rather than a story. And mostly because I have... plans. I'll reveal it after this Flower District Arc.
> 
> And this is the last revised chapter.
> 
> (Chapter edited. There might be some minor mistakes.)

_They had no longer spared each other’s presence, _   
_their bond was now all but divided._   
_Despite this, The Fool still remembers._

_interlude_

* * *

** _Mystery, Misery, Memory_ **

  
Tsuyuri Kanao, at some point, had these thoughts lingering from the back of her mind.

They’re already dead, why do people still had earthly desires?  
They’re just souls, why do they still wish to live comfortably?  
They’re gone, why yearn to exist again?

They are meaningless. Meaningless because they are temporary. Meaningless because they would fade. Meaningless because they had no purpose. 

But despite being meaningless, why do people still reach after it? Was it because it was fleeting? Was it because it doesn’t live long? Was it because— was it— was it—

Was it because it was the human instinct?

Was it because they longed for it?  
Was it because they wished for it?  
Was it because they gazed for it?

…or was it because it was only natural for them?

Tsuyuri Kanao doesn’t know what was natural for—for her. She doesn’t possess ambition, desire, nor dream; she doesn’t know was supposed to be natural. Mind? Body? Heart? Which one is she supposed to follow and tell her what was natural?

Natural means it was to be expected.  
Natural means it was usual.  
Natural means it was ordinary.

Then, if it was normal, what was the purpose behind it? The earthly desires, longing for peace, yearning to exist again, what was the meaning of it?

Tell me, why do you desire that thing?  
Tell me, why do you want a quiet life?  
Tell me, why you want to live again?

Tell me—  
Tell me—  
Tell me—

Can someone please tell me?

In the end, she doesn’t know. She heard everything has a purpose, a meaning, a reason to explain an event that was unexplainable. If those words echoed some kind of truth; if no one can tell her what she wanted to know, then she will search for it by herself. She will look for it no matter what it takes. With her eyes, she will search for the purpose. Why everyone desired what was ‘natural’. Why they longed for peace. Why they want to live again.

Yes, this will be her solution. An answer to her question.

…now that reminds her, Tsuyuri Kanao, where did she get this name?

…she forgot.

And then, she forgot everything.

Thus, she became an Observer from Farthest Gaze.

* * *

What Kanao first saw was an unfamiliar run down ceiling above her. In alarm, she immediately sat up from her position before wincing in pain. Trailing her eyes down to her legs, she reached to touch the newly secured bandage around her legs.

“If you’re wondering about the bandage, I replaced it.”

She raised her attention at the direction where she heard the voice and saw Tokitō Yuichirō… or maybe Muichirō? 

“Again, if you’re wondering, I’m Yuichirō. I guess you were pretty sleepy back there that you fell asleep in Hashibira’s arms. Where did you go last night with that wound of yours? Well, whatever. I’ll be back. Let me call Muichirō and Hashibira so my brother can formally greet you.”

As she watched him going towards the door, disappearing from her sight, Kanao returned her eyes to her legs, looking at the neatly tied bandage from her legs as she started rubbing it gently, hoping the ease the lingering pain. While she was silently grateful what Yuichirō for replacing the bandage, she doesn’t know what she was supposed to do in here. He did say that his twin brother wanted to meet her, but she doesn’t know if it was just to meet her. It is evident that they wanted something from her. Yes, she was saved by his twin brother but still, why go through all the lengths searching for her in 14th District and meet her?

“Tsuyuri Kanao, isn’t it?”

Bristling her spine in surprise, Kanao looked up and saw the three of them towered before her. That was fast. She was startled at their sudden appearance and relaxed her posture before she nodded at the man which she assumed to be Muichirō.

“Good. I’m sorry if this sounded rude but, Yuichirō, can you leave us alone?”

When Muichirō spoke those words, she glanced at Yuichirou as she saw him eyeing his twin brother with a look as if he had already expected it. “I’m fine with it. Let’s go outside, Hashibira. Let them talk in peace.”

“Inosuke stays. This matter also concerns him.” Muichirō instantly refuted him. 

Sliding her eyes from Yuichirou, Kanao glanced at the good-looking man with green eyes who appeared uninterested at the conversation. Hashibira Inosuke… so that was his name. She made a quick note to herself.

Yuichirō briefly paused. “…alright. I’ll wait outside. Take your time.”

The three occupants waited for Yuichirou to walk outside as he closed the door behind him. Inosuke was first to break the silence before either of them could start.

“So? _Yukana_ is gone, you two can start.”

Kanao landed her eyes in puzzlement at the unfamiliar name. _Yukana_… For some reason, she had an inkling he was talking about Yuichirō.

“I was about to, _Shinora_, but you started first.”

As if offended, Inosuke immediately reacted. “_Shinora_?! Who the hell is that?! If you’re talking about my name, it’s Inosuke! Hashibira Inosuke!”

“I know, you idiot. Unless you start remembering names clearly, I will continue to mispronouncing your name until then.”

“What did you say?!”

He was… mispronouncing Yuichirō’s name…? Yukana was far from Yuichirō though… Aiming an incredulous look at Inosuke, Kanao averted her eyes from him when Muichirō started talking to her.

“Let me formally introduce myself. I’m Tokitō Muichirō, Shinigami belonging in the Sixth Division. If you knew this Inoshishi behind me,” he pointed at Inosuke behind him who shouted ‘_don’t ignore me!’_ at his back and completely disregard him, “then let me also introduce myself as the former leader of Black Zeal. As for the incident at Orange Zeal a few days ago, I apologize for his behavior.”

Kanao held her hands up when she received a bow of apology from him. “No, it’s fine. I think I should show gratitude to you since you saved me back there.”

“Ah, that? Don’t mention it. Quite a bizarre situation, isn’t it, since we’re all present here.”

“Yeah…”

With the exception of the siblings, it is odd they’re having pleasantries to each other in this room together as if the incident a few days ago didn’t happened.

“…now that’s enough small talks. I will tell you why I called you here. According to Inobira, you seem to know the breathing technique he saw earlier this morning. Are you aware of this technique the whole time?”

As Muichirō’s expression shifted to a hard, serious look—though, he doesn’t look that much different from before but she noticed the subtle transition—Kanao blinked since she was not expecting to get questioned out of nowhere. “No. An incident made me realized it. I didn’t know it until that. Is there something in it?”

He wore a subtle pondering look for a split second before returning to his usual expression. “…possibly. How did you discover it?” Muichirō asked curiously.

“I was in pain because of the poison. I did the breathing technique for a week and somehow, I was healed.” Kanao respectively answered.

“Hmm… it can do that, huh? What about fighting? Did you use it while fighting?”

“No… not really…” She glanced to the side as she remembered the men she defeated in front of Red Light but that was most of her…probably.

Muichirou nodded at her reply. “I see. What about you? The same thing happened to you, right? The breathing technique?” He turned his head to Inosuke in inquiry.

Inosuke who had taken his time to lie down at the floor, he rolled his head to them and openly showed his scowl. “Did you forgot about it, you damn _Mochi?_ Of course it did. You suddenly approached and told me you will taught me how to use my breathing technique effectively.”

“And you did. But you didn’t really use it for good, isn’t it? Now we finally met each other after many years, I think I can say this to you after seeing how Black Zeal had fallen. I’m _disappointed_.”

Kanao anxiously glanced Muichirō at his sudden change of tone before sweeping her eyes at Inosuke who grimaced when he received those words as he sat up and spoke in a hesitant, confrontational tone.

“T-That’s your fault, you idiot! Why did you make me The Leader, anyway?! I tried my best to make my part!”

“Because I know you’re a good person. But for some reason, you have become worse. Before you were all talk and bite but now, you’re biting more than you should.”

She stopped her glancing back and forth between them. What should she do? She had a feeling their conversation would escalate to something worse.

Hearing silence in Inosuke’s part, Muichirou continued. “You never raised a hand against someone before, Inosuke, unless they deserve it. But when I saw you a few days ago, slashing Tsuyuri’s wrist and legs, what the hell were you think back there when you did that? You attacked an innocent person; didn’t that thought came to you? You broke the unspoken rule of Black Zeal.”

“Bastard… Don’t talk any further.” Inosuke hissed through clenched teeth. When she saw that, Kanao wanted to slither away from them.

This is bad. This is _really_ bad.

“Why should I? I have my mouth to talk, you can’t stop me. Are you angry because I’m telling the truth?” Muichirō added mockingly, adding more fuel to the fire.

“_Muichirō!_ I already told you to shut your goddamn mouth!”

Kanao watched Muichirō leaned back at the outburst, obviously taken back before he recovered and spoke with raised eyebrow, musing. “…that’s rare. You got my name on second try.”

“You…!”

Expelling a sigh, she raised her voice between them. “If you’re fighting in front of me, I would like to leave.”

Gaining the attention of the men in front of her, it was Muichirō who responded first after a brief moment of pause as he jabbed a thumb to Inosuke. “…no. I’m actually done talking with this guy. Arguing with him any longer will further waste my time.”

She shot him a wide-eyed look, suddenly receiving déjà vu from those words. Where did she hear…?

“Hey, Inosuke, where do you think you’re going?”

Snapping her attention at the other man when she heard those words, Kanao watched Inosuke moving away from them with a hard look on his face as he opened the door and loudly closed it behind him. She tilted her head when caught a glimpse of his expression. For some reason, why does he look like—

“That Inosuke… why does he look guilty?”

—Muichirō ended up echoing her thoughts.

“He probably left to clear his thoughts.” Kanao spoke those words to reassure him. “I’m sure he will come back.”

Muichirō shot her a dubious look before he heavily sighed. “I hope so. He must have did something while I was gone and made him somehow worse than before. Continuing our conversation earlier, it was the breathing technique, right?”

Taken back the previous topic earlier was abruptly returned in the conversation, Kanao gave him a flustered nod. He doesn’t really waste time, isn’t he?

“Just like I did with Inosuke, I will taught you how to use it effectively but I will not do it for free.”

Hearing a matter-of-factly response from him, she stiffened. Just as she feared, she was right at her assumption. “…you wanted something from me?”

Muichirō wore a thoughtful frown as if he was confused at her words. “’from you’…you could see it like that perhaps. I’m giving you a proposal, a recommendation. And by accepting it, I will teach you how to use the breathing technique.”

She cocked her head. “What is it?”

“Become a Shinigami.”

It took her a full minute to process his words. 

“What?”

And then the lightning flashed from the window, a roaring thunder echoing in the distance.

* * *

In the corner of his eyes, the lightning flashed from the sky as the roaring thunder echoing in the distance before droplets of rain started to pour down on him, gently prickling on his naked skin. Despite the swirling, troubling weather above him, he heed no thought from it, his thoughts currently occupied with more troubling matter swirling in his mind.

How dare he bring up those words? Inosuke thought, racked with unknown emotion churning in his chest. With Tokitō sharp and blunt tongue, he should have expected to receive those piercing words from him. Tokitō Muichirō was a person of critical mind with dicing critiques who was not afraid to voice his thoughts. And yet, despite seeing it miles away, the former leader still had a lasting effects to him, wounding his pride even though he thought he had already cloaked himself from the past experience, being the constant target of his brutally honest words.

Yes, he was a disappointment. Yes, he didn’t live up to his expectation. Just what the hell Tokitō had in mind with him when he passed down the responsibility to him? 

_Because I know you’re a good person. _

Recalling those words, continuously echoing in his mind, Inosuke buried his face to his hands as the churning feeling in his chest returned heavier than before. Seriously, why did he choose him to become The Leader of Black Zeal?

“Do you have an umbrella with you?”

Hearing a feminine voice, he glanced to see the woman he carried earlier in his arms with an umbrella above her, providing protection at the itching sensation of the heavy rain. Inosuke scowled at her.

“What do you see in me? A handful of umbrellas?”

She just gave him a discerning look with an eyebrow raised slightly as if silently observing him. Apprehensively, he scoffed and looked away stubbornly.

“So, your talk with Muncho already done? That was fast.” He started, hoping to shift her attention from him.

“It was a brief talk. He seemed to be in a hurry with Shinigami duties.”

“Shinigami, huh?” He repeated indifferently. He can still remember vaguely back then when he refused the position of The Leader of Black Zeal, wanted to follow Muichirō’s footsteps as a Shinigami but he had long considered it as an old shame.

“And also, since you weren’t there, he gave me the responsibility to relay contents of our talk since the matter also involves you.”

“Me?” He didn’t expect he would be included.

“Yes. This is how our conversation went…”

* * *

People must have liked getting her off guard through words. With the only a dumbfounded word ‘what?’ she can come up for a response what Muichirō said to her, Kanao was reminded how Inosuke demanded a fight with her earlier with the same ‘what?’ response from her. She inwardly sighed.

Can’t people mind their business and leave her to have her quiet life?

Unfortunately, a Shinigami named Kusajishi Yachiru doesn’t.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you but I have to refuse your offer.”

Looking over at his reaction, Kanao observed him as she said those words. He wasn’t angry nor upset at her response, rather, he still had his indifferent look on him. She saw him closed his eyes as if he expected her reply.

“Can’t say I didn’t anticipated that but it must have come out of nowhere for you, right?”

Kanao didn’t respond. If he had already expected her response coming, there’s no need for further words.

“Take your time. I didn’t say you were going to accept the offer now. I am simply giving it to you as an option—a choice, you could say. When you make up your mind, tell your decision to me, I’m not in a hurry to accept it now.”

She openly showed her astonishment, not expecting the type of response. A choice, huh? Muichirou must have assumed she was not in the right condition to accept it right now and gave her time to think. She’s not exactly sure whether to be grateful or dismayed about it but for now, she’s quite relieved at his consideration.

Wait… speaking of consideration…

“Inosuke, your predecessor, knows about the breathing technique. Why didn’t he become a Shinigami when you offered it to him?”

Muichirou paused, looking up as he regarded her words. “Circumstances was different that time. He was like a wild animal back then and he needed someone to tame him so I made him join the Black Zeal as an offer since I still lead the group before. The reason I made him follow my steps as The Leader because I know he had the potential but now… I don’t know if I made the right decision…”

That… makes sense, she guessed.

“So the reason you made him include in this matter because you wanted offer him the same as mine.” Kanao realized why Inosuke was deliberately included in the conversation.

“That’s right. Even though I said those words to him, I think it’s better for the current Black Zeal to fall on its own, seeing how low it had gotten under Inosuke’s leadership and start anew with a new Leader.” Muichirō rolled his words with a pensive frown before he looked up to her. “So, you got any more questions for me, Tsuyuri?”

When she was about to reply it was enough but curiosity gotten better of her when a question came over her. “Did someone taught you how to use breathing technique? Since you taught Inosuke when you’re still leading Black Zeal, I thought it was a bit weird…”

Muichirou suddenly wore a thoughtful look; downcast, narrowed eyes with a pondering distant expression. He was silent for a while before he responded, “I guess it would be fair to tell the reason why I’m giving you that offer. It may not look like it was a simple proposal, there is actually more behind it.” He moved closer to her, whispering, “Tsuyuri, no matter what you hear from me, no matter I said to you, promise me don’t tell a single soul about this unless I permitted it, got that?”

Despite the confusion of the sudden discreetness, Kanao nodded in oblige.

He leaned back. “Good. Before I answer your question, let me ask you first. Tsuyuri Kanao—that’s your name, right? Do you remember anything other than that, any memory about yourself when you were still alive?”

She shook her head.

“Figured. Then, back when you were still on your own, you had an irresistible urge to search for something? For example, the sudden restlessness to satisfy it but not knowing what to do about it.”

Her widened in fraction before she nodded. “Yes.”

“It was the same case as mine but it wasn’t just me. Tomioka Giyū from the same Division as mine, the Shinazugawa siblings and Rengoku Kyōjurō of Eleventh Division, the Elder Kochō of Fourth Division, Younger Kochō of Third Division, Himejima Gyomei of First Division, Uzui Tengen of Second Division and also, Karonji Mitsuri and Iguro Obanai counts too despite not in Gotei 13, they all got the same experience.”

“…there were people just like…us?” It was weird for her to say ‘us’ since she just met him. And also, Elder Kochō from Fourth Division? That’s awfully… familiar…

“That’s right. And just like them, we have a mission to carry out, not involving outsiders to prevent to find out.” Muichirō paused as if to prepare himself before he continued in low voice. “To find out the truth of our seemingly amnesiac state when we arrived here in Soul Society.”

Kanao listened briskly.

“Apparently, as we found out, some people was aware why we were given that state but they were forcibly shut their mouth for the sake of secrecy, preventing it to come out from hiding. For example…” Muichirou turned his head, trailing his gaze outside. She followed after him and gaze beyond the window as she saw his twin brother loitering outside.

“…your brother…?” She voiced out her thoughts.

“When I asked him about it, he stubbornly didn’t budge. But he told me he was being ‘leashed’ by powerful figures, preventing himself from answering me. I didn’t bother him any further than that. It wasn’t loyalty nor dignity why he didn’t respond to me, it was a threat from Central 46 for turning my brother into a prisoner of secrecy who unwillingly chained himself to obey them.”

Central 46. As far as she can remember, they regulate the Soul Society as whole, working as a collective rational figures, carrying many jurisdictions with them under their belt. But for them to be involved of their lost memories, for some reason, it felt like they were…

It felt like they were criminals being cleansed of their sins. As in their case, it was their memories they were ‘cleansed’, preventing themselves from finding who they were when they were still alive. Why? They deserve to find out who they were, what was the reason Central 46 did that to them?

“Well, despite that, we actually haven’t made any progress in our mission and we’re getting a bit desperate, opting out to scout other people like us. I actually met you by accident when I was planning to recruit Inosuke. According to Iguro and Kanroji, they met someone who knows the existence of breathing technique. _Agatsuma Zenitsu,_ was it? Whatever. When I’m done here, I’m planning to meet him after you under the guise of Shinigami duties.”

Kanao… doesn’t know to respond so she stayed silent. She thought her lost memory was just a common case in Rukongai just like Hara who named herself to identify herself among the mass. Who would have never that there was actually more into it?

Kanao decided to distract herself with another question. “Who taught you the breathing technique?”

“Oh. I nearly forgot about that. The person who taught me was Urokodaki Sakonji. He was a former Shinigami who wore tattered shihakushō and Tengu mask. He said he was on the run and searching for someone who defeated the ‘living calamity’ when he was alive. The way he said it, he seems to be looking for more than one person. Originally, he was our main objective in our mission since he spoke great lengths when he was still alive but had to rethink our quest. He might be even in the Human World to hide right now and we can’t move freely without jigokuchō.”

“…”

“Any more questions?”

“N…no. I think it’s already more than enough.” 

More than enough was actually an understatement. Kanao can feel the throbbing headache from all those string of words she just heard and moreover, she’s having conflicted feelings about Central 46 and her legs is kinda not in a good shape right now, considering it is currently burning painfully under her.

“I see,” Muichirou stretched his legs and stood up. “Well then, even though it’s raining heavily, I still have to carry my duties. You can rest here, Tsuyuri. You’re still tired, right?”

Kanao refused his offer while standing up despite the excruciating pain. “No. I will go. The siblings I left is waiting for me.”

He raised an eyebrow, glancing at her legs before looking up to her face. “That’s fine. Grab an umbrella at the door. If you can see a spare, make sure to give it to a certain dumb idiot standing half-naked outside.”

She blinked. “Inosuke?”

“Who else? Until then, Tsuyuri. And also,” he stopped by the door and turned his head to her. “Tell Inosuke about our conversation. Make sure there’s no one else around you, alright?”

Muichirou had already made it outside before she can respond to him. Kanao glanced at the window where she can see Inosuke standing outside under the rain. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed the only umbrella, not seeing a single spare before she opened it and walked outside towards him.

* * *

“…and that’s the last of our conversation as he left.”

He… doesn’t know what to say. Inosuke didn’t know the truth until now why he was recruited in Black Zeal. And for Tokitou to say it’s for the good the group to fall on its own was a bit upsetting yet at the same time, a part of him was relieved at those words. 

But it wasn’t just about that matter. The words this woman spouted to him, it was all complicated and convoluted that he had to use his thinking to comprehend the situation. Like, a lot of thinking. Inosuke was annoyed when he realized this. _What the hell, Muichirō, that bastard! He’s making me think in a time like this…! _

“Have you gotten all of that?” The pink-eyed woman inquired.

His eyebrow twitched as bulging vein appeared in his temple from aggravation. “Are you making me dumb?! Of course, I did!”

“Well then, I have to go.” She said simply in response before she turned her heel and walked away.

“Wait!”

At his loud shout, she stopped her trail and turned around.

“The Fang of Vengeance—don’t forget I will collect that from you! Make sure to heal yourself and we’ll fight fair and square!”

The woman looked bewildered, blinking as if there was something in her eyes before she responded weakly, “Yeah…” She started ahead to her destination but didn’t look away from him as if by caution he would attack her from behind before she was completely obscured by the fog caused by the heavy rain.

“Do you know this thing called metaphor, Inosuke?”

After he heard that, the prickling sensation from his skin disappeared before he noticed the shadow behind him as he looked back. Inosuke scowled at the familiar face peering at him.

“Meta-what?”

Yuichirō gave him a weird look. “You… did you live under the rock? Did you seriously not know? Fang of Vengeance. That’s the example of metaphor, idiot. Don’t tell me you’re not aware of it? Whatever. I expected that from you anyway.”

Inosuke crossed his arms with a huff.

“Well, speaking of metaphor, if we’re talking in abstract words, you could say I’m burning right now.”

“Ha?” Inosuke looked at him up and down. “Are you an idiot? You’re not on fire.”

Yuichirō’s eyelid dropped into narrow, giving him an unimpressed look. He hanged his head and sighed. “Inosuke… you’re really hopeless, aren’t you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” He shouted, insulted.

“Exactly what it means. Go home before you get sick.”

“I told you earlier, don’t treat order me around like a slave in your biding!”

“You may say that and yet you walk away.”

“Shut up!”

Watching Inosuke walking away without taking the umbrella from him, a sigh went through Yuichirō. Inosuke, what a hopeless idiot you are. But despite that, he never changed at all. He’s still the same hot-blooded idiot who constantly seeks for a fight as if he lives through it. Always burning, always passionate.

Reminded of the word ‘burning’, Yuichirō recalled the conversation between him and the hot-blooded idiot. If only for Inosuke being hopeless, Yuichirō should’ve said what he wanted to relay. Despite Inosuke’s words, he wasn’t literally on fire. What a way to say the obvious but that wasn’t what he meant. The fire he possessed in his heart was a silent, unseen one. It doesn’t crackle, it doesn’t crumble in literal sense but instead, it gradually corrupts his mind due to a certain emotion, an emotion he possessed since then even he was alive.

Anger.

It may seem an understatement because of his current behavior but nonetheless, he is always angry. The reason of his anger was many to count. Being ‘leashed’ by the certain figures he was shackled, the secrecy he was burdened into hiding because of the said ‘leash’, the helplessness he was feeling in his heart, his silence to not reveal everything—all of those are just among one of the reasons.

_How could have this happen?_ Yuichirou thought afterlife was supposed to be peaceful and yet, it was stolen, forcing his brother to take once again the way of sword and endeavored himself and few others like him to search for truth. 

_Why did all this happen when they had finally reconciled?_ The result—the answer of his question was always imbued with anger but lashing out was never an option. He would never make the same mistake before. Not again.

Why? Why? Why? He wanted screamed in anger, to be lost in its scorching madness. What he longed was a calm, peaceful life with his brother, and yet it was taken away because of them. If only it wasn’t for them, he would got what he wanted. If only it wasn’t for them, this wouldn’t have happen. If only it wasn’t for them, _if only, if only, if only…!_

With all this thoughts running through his head, he walked towards to his home despite the burning anger in his heart. He may obey the Central 46, it doesn’t mean he would easily forgive them.

With a tranquil fury running in his veins, he lived a life in Flower District as if everything is normal.

* * *

Looks like living normally was now out of question.

Kanao had initially thought observing and watching would be her everlasting ‘hobby’ while she sat in front of her ‘home’ without ceasing in her undying life. A single encounter changed everything. Everything that she thought would remain untouched as long as everyone minds their business.

What would have happened she didn’t meet the Shinigami, Kusajishi Yachiru?

Of course, nothing would change.

If only Kusajishi didn’t approached her, everything would have stay the same. If only she didn’t save Hara, no one would visit her early in the morning before she went to work. If only she didn’t meet the Captains, Unohana and Ichimaru in Seireitei, she wouldn’t have survived the poison ordeal and passed through the boundary to Rukongai. If only she didn’t meet Kusajishi’s friend, she wouldn’t have felt the threatening presence from Kenpachi. If only she didn’t encounter the siblings and followed after them, she wouldn’t suffered the injuries on her legs and wrist and then gets offered to become a Shinigami.

If only.

But everything changed now, isn’t it? There’s no way her normal, quiet life would go back the way it was.

Kanao stumbled in her steps as she felt her knees weakened and reached for something to keep her balanced. When she didn’t touch anything with her hands, the umbrella was thrown ahead as she kneeled all fours to the ground, feeling the dampening of her yukata as it clung to her back from the rain. Looking at the forming puddle under her, she watched the single drop descending from her soaking hair to the still water as it created a ripple.

_A ripple_.

Huffing a single chuckle from her chest, Kanao adjusted her position so her rear touched the wet ground, her legs folded in her either side while flattened to the puddle and tilted her head up to the skies, feeling the droplets of rain tickling her face. A ripple. She had considered Kusajishi before as the rain to the quiet water of her life, creating a ripple of encounters after she had met the pink-haired Shinigami.

Of all people, it all started with her.

She’s getting tired. Not because of the encounters caused by the Shinigami, it was just her body increasingly getting weary. Her legs are burning, her wrist are burning and the rain was strangely comforting. She wants to lie down; she doesn’t care if she gets wet of the puddles under her. She only wanted to rest.

If Kanao gets sick from this then so be it.

“Do you need help from getting up?”

Just as she was about to close her eyes and lie down, Kanao heard a voice above her. Raising her attention to him, she can see an umbrella hovering above him and another one in his other hand. She immediately recognized it and pointed.

“That’s… mine…”

Kanao was taken back at her own voice. Why does she sounded like a drunkard just now?

“Yes, I noticed. That’s why I approached you.”

She puffed a breath. And then, what, have a series of interesting encounters later on?

“Here.”

Leaning back, she was startled when an outstretched hand came into her view. Returning her gaze back at him, she squinted her eyes to take a closer of his face. Glasses. Despite the darkness of the night around them, Kanao can see the glare of light from his glasses.

Tentatively, she glanced at his outstretched hand while she slowly lifted her hand to reach it as their hands hovered each other…

…then the pressure from the back of her neck returned at full force when her fingers touched his hand.

Now fully awake at the shock she felt throughout her body, Kanao instantly pulled her hand and crawled away from him, hearing the beating of her heart thundering in her ears.

Her strange behavior didn’t go unnoticed by the man in front of her. “What’s wrong?”

Raising the same hand she drew away from him, looking at it before glancing to the man, Kanao knew what she had felt earlier. It was the same feeling when Kusajishi’s companion, Zaraki Kenpachi, visited her and used it to ‘threaten’ her. But except… it was different. When she touched him earlier, the pressure was heavier than Kenpachi that she was sure she would keel over at the heaviness if she was standing up. Instead of the pickling needle prodding her, she just felt numb, like a heart-stopping numbness that if she had touched him any further, she would have been frozen at the spot.

_Dangerous_, her nerves screamed, _get away from him._

“…you don’t need help?”

Hearing a confused inquiry from him, she attempted to get up to her feet despite the discomforting pain from her legs. “N-no, I can walk by myself—“

Her hands flew everywhere when her legs buckled under her. When she expected to land a cold, hard ground, her body collided to a warm object as hands touched her shoulders to keep her grounded.

Kanao stiffened.

“Bandages…? Are you wounded? Why are you walking under this weather in this state of yours, miss?”

_Get away_, all her senses shouted at her, _or he’ll swallow you whole._

“Miss…? Wha… you’re trembling and you look pale! Are you sure you don’t need my help?”

_Wait…_ there’s something Kanao noticed. The pressure was gone—not entirely gone, but the intensity was faint as if it was deliberately lowered and the numbing feeling was no longer there. Compared to earlier, touching him felt easier, approachable.

Reaching his hands that was gripping her shoulders, she raised her head up to him. What she should tell him? No, because she don’t need his help despite the obvious that she needed it? Tell him to leave her alone and mind his own business? Or accept his offer and carry her to a local clinic?

No, neither all of them.

“Can you… take me to Red Light?”

She wholly received his frown. “Why there?”

Honestly, she doesn’t know herself. It was the first place that came over her mind. She had no attachment to the place other than being her source of food whenever she gets hungry. Why there, he asks? If she needed a reason, this is probably the one.

Because in this time of night, Hara who is currently worked as an Oiran in Red Light will surely be there.

“Please,” Kanao pushed her words, “take me there.”

She saw his frown deepened. “Why not your home?”

_Because I don’t want the siblings to see me like this_, she almost responded. Instead, she said, “Please.”

The man looked at her with furrowed eyebrows as if thinking the weight of her words before he sighed. “Then please, can you take this umbrella for me?”

Blinking, Kanao promptly took the umbrella from him. “Okay… but why—“

She let out a gasp when she was heaved into the air, nearly loosen her hold of the umbrella as she found herself being carried by the man’s arms. Kanao openly gave him an incredulous look who offered her a closed-eyes smile.

“If you carry the umbrella for me, taking you to Red Light like this would be easier.”

This is the second time she had been carried like this. Though, the first time was a blur and she fell asleep. For the second time… Kanao doesn’t know if she should be embarrassed or grateful at this man for granting her selfish request when it was obvious that she needed help.

Kanao offered him a faint smile. “Thank you.”

The man returned her gesture, his dark eyes softened under his glasses while his hair swept to the side when he tilted his head. “You’re welcome. If you’re tired, you can sleep all you want. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’ll arrive at Red Light.”

As if comforted by his words, she buried deep in his chest, finding solace at the pressure she had feared earlier into a blanket of warmness. When she closed her eyes, she can’t help but feel that she forgot something.

Ah, Kanao realized, she forgot to ask his name.

She made a quick note to introduce herself to him when she wakes up.

* * *

  
_The Fool still remembers, the responsibility and companionship, he still remembers._   
_Tied down at his role of secrecy and authority, he can only look on as his companions ignore him._   
_Confined, leashed, chained, he can’t take a step forward from his prisoner._   
_And so, The Fool waited._   
_For the Reunion to come._

_epilogue_

* * *

**Author’s Musing:**

Talking about the eventually anime continuation/adaptation, I was thinking if they’re gonna include Can’t Fear Your Own World (since it doesn’t focus on Ichigo but Hisagi) as its own arc or they’re gonna cram it up in the Thousand-Year Blood War because if they do, that would be clunky as hell.

* * *

**Terminology used in the chapter **  
(taken from r/bleach, wikia and google)  
  


**_Shihakushō (Garments of Dead Souls):_ **A specialized uniform worn by Shinigami.

**_Tengu (Heavenly Dog):_** A type of legendary creature found in Japanese folk religion and are also considered a type of Shinto god (kami) or yōkai (supernatural beings).

**_Jigokuchō (Hell Butterfly):_** The butterflies used by Shinigami to lead them to the Human World. They are also used as messengers in Soul Society.

**_Seireitei (Court of Pure Souls):_ **The citadel at the center of Soul Society where nobles and Shinigami live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘A quiet life’ and ‘for the Reunion to come’ is a reference to Kira Yoshikage from JoJo: Part 4 and Final Fantasy 7 respectively because I really like Kira as a character and a villain and you know as hell I’m excited for Final Fantasy 7 Remake… and watch the playthrough/walkthrough in YouTube because I’m poor and can’t afford those expensive consoles. 
> 
> Another hint(?) who that mystery Shinigami was in the last section of this chapter.


	8. Truth within the Rain: Plight of The Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Kanao taking a backseat for a while… the start of mini-arc: Truth within the Rain.
> 
> Oh, I’ve changed the title from Ch. 6 since it was too long lol.
> 
> (Chapter unedited.)

** _Truth within the Rain: Plight of The Butterfly_ **

* * *

What an unforeseen event. He didn’t expect to encounter the subject of his curiosity in a street of 17th District. Sleeping in his arms like babe, shivering at the cold weather, clutching him as her source of warmth while her pale lips trembled and her face scrunched up from pain. He can see clearly the cause of her discomfort since he can taste the iron as he smelled it in the air, clinging the girl like a second skin, seeping her wet bandages now loosely clung in her legs as well as her wrist. 

Just how reckless is this girl to not receive proper treatment? She must be quite stubborn to able have her way and allowed Captain Unohana for her early discharge.

Was he worried at the subject sleeping in his arms? No, not necessarily. He was just confused. Isn’t pain and blood one of the biggest fears by humans haunted on about when they were alive? If not, why endure when it doesn’t benefit you when it would only worsen the state of your body?

The girl seems to be say the latter. She had obviously walked a great distance where she came from, and now he was carrying her to the destination she pleaded him to go despite the offer to bring her to a clinic. With the unconscious girl in his arms, her light breaths and clenched fists in his shihakushō, it should be the first thing she would come up in this situation, especially the condition of her health.

But why at Red Light? It is the home place of Pleasure District—as people would sometimes call the 14th District—and the building would be currently full of enthusiastic customers and outgoing Oiran, he can’t think of any reason why the girl chose to go there. Other than that, she doesn’t seem to be a member of Niji Ōu; Black Light nor White Light, neither was likely. He was sure of that fact.

Well, either way, no need to dwell on that, since he can see the towering building in the distance as he slowly approached the boundary between 15th and 14th. When he arrives at Red Light, he will draw answers why his subject of curiosity wanted to be there instead.

* * *

Hara smiled brightly, as per procedure. In truth, she was actually tired. All she wanted right now was rest in a fitful sleep and have sweet dreams instead of a nightmare. The incident may be a one-time event but she can’t forget the fear she felt when she set her eyes on the amalgamated snake that managed to slither its way to her home while it attempted to attack her, defenseless.

It was a wonder why the abominated snake caused this much panic from her when she thought she was already used seeing stray animals—sometimes, insects; mostly spiders—barging in her home and handled it herself when this particular snake managed to shook her core, degrading her into a trembling, whimpering mess in the corner of her house instead of shooing it away like usual.

Perhaps it was the snake’s eccentric appearance? Probably. Its form did unnerved her and she can’t forget how it swiftly lunged to her as it attempted to bury its fangs to her while she flailed around like a madwoman in her home before it slipped away from her skin, hissing at her and raised her voice to a scream, asking for help.

Hara will be forever grateful to Kanao for the quick disposal at the snake. Their first meeting may be brief, but she can recognize the girl who sat in her home, glancing and gazing at every people as they walked passed her, trying to ignore her piercing eyes directed at them before they eventually got used to it. 

It was kinda amusing seeing the apprehensive look of the visitors as they enter 14th District—by extension, Flower District. Some even say it was the rite of passage to endure the stare of this observer, while some joked she was a guardian who looks after the Flower District and scans the potential threat entering the district.

Her friend may not aware of this but Kanao was quite infamous in 14th District. _Observer from Farthest Gaze,_ as they call her. People is really fond giving out names to people whom they do not know, like _Oyakata_, the Master of the Mansion for the founder of Flower District. Kanao’s distant behavior might be the reason why she was given ‘farthest’ as part of her epithet for being so far-removed yet so close at arm’s length.

Does her friend felt lonely by herself? If it was her, she would cry every night why no one wanted to befriend her. After that, she would analyze herself what was wrong to her and cast it away so people would approached her without hesitation. 

To be acknowledged by others… to be recognized… to be accepted…

If Hara was in Kanao’s shoes, she would try her best to catch their attention. But since it was granted in her job as an Oiran, she had nothing to do anymore.

“Hara, isn’t your shift already done?”

Hearing the voice of her fellow Oiran, Hara responded without averting her attention away from the reflection of her solemn look in the mirror. “I know. You can go ahead. Don’t worry.” She reassured.

A defeated sigh entered her ears as she can hear the other Oiran shifted and saw her grabbing her bag in the mirror. “If that’s what you want. Be careful, okay? Wouldn’t want a decent friend to suddenly disappear or else, I’ll be lonely by myself.”

Hara chuckled. Erika considered her as decent person in this establishment full of haughty beauties who wanted nothing to be in each other’s presence, or so they say. Unspoken rivalries are common in Red Light and they refused to befriend one another so their reputation won’t be tarnished by others… or so they say. Hara found it pretty stupid. And Erika shared the same opinion. “Do not worry, my dear friend. I have the perfect escort to accompany me.” She said in a parody of haughtiness, imitating their not-so-friendly Oiran.

“I hope it is. But I’m serious though. I don’t want to be lonely again.”

She was caught off guard at the somber smile Erika had. Hara responded with a guilty yet sincere look. “Me too.”

Silence washed over the dressing room as both Oiran looked down to their feet before Erika broke the spell. “There’s no need for us to be gloomy! We’ll see each other tomorrow, okay? Bye!”

After raising her hand in response to the quick wave of farewell from Erika, Hara turned her head in the mirror and skimmed over her current appearance. The pretty mask she had donned earlier was now long gone after she wiped the make-up, revealing the worn-out face and tired eyes. Her white hair messy after she had let her hair loose from the elaborated hairstyle she had worn, uncombed and untamed. Instead of the complicated styled kimono, all she wore is a simple light-colored yukata. 

The Oiran of Red Light from Flower District has long vanished and was replaced by Hara, the Rukongai resident of 14th District.

Standing up in her chair with a sigh, Hara grabbed her own personal thing with her and walked to the door as she gripped the knob. Her ‘escort’, Makomo must have been waiting at the other side of the door. The girl’s presence won’t surprise her anymore.

And yet she did.

There was no one there.

Blinking in bewilderment as she looked left and right at the hallway, Hara closed the door behind her. Why is Makomo not here…? Is she on day-off or something…? Shrugging, she walked at the direction where the employees are instructed to go out. When she opened the back door, expecting a cold air of the night touching her skin, there crouched in front of her, was a man kneeling at her foot with raised fist as if he was about to knock the door.

Hara froze—

A look of familiarity went over his face as he saw her. “Ah, it’s you! I need your—“

—and slammed the door closed.

Stunned silence doused over them like a cold water as both sides registered what just happened. A loud knock reverberated from the door. Hara flinched at the noise. “Hara-san, I need your help and please let us enter!”

She panicked at his demands. “I can’t! We’re not allowed to do that!” As per protocol, the employees are not allowed invite strangers inside the establishment. Red Light is the home of the founder, Oyakata, also known as The Manager in this area; the person who gave her an ‘escort’, appearance obscured and hidden from the masses. “What are doing here, Shinigami-san?” Hara asked.

A brief, contemplating silence was heard from the other side. “Can you at least take something from me?” The Shinigami who formerly interrogated her requested, his voice faint at the door. “It’s fine if you won’t let me enter. The person I had with me is hurt.”

“Person? Hurt?” Hara blinked, frowning. She can scarcely recall something resting in his arms after she had closed on him. There was a sense of familiarity when she replayed the scene in her mind’s eye. Something in his arms. A person. Pink yukata and black hair. To confirm her suspicion, she opened the door to a small crack, landing her eyes first at the Shinigami before lowering her gaze in his arms. She was right. “Kanao-chan!” She exclaimed, running towards her friend who is currently unconscious in his chest.

Hara profusely checked on her state. Kanao’s body is burning, she was surprised the Shinigami had not let go of her friend at the seeping heat of her skin when she immediately flinched away as soon as she touched Kanao’s forehead. Shivering at cold air, breathing lightly as well as the fine sheen of sweat forming; Hara wondered if she was suffering from hypothermia when she saw the damp yukata clinging to her like a second skin. She can feel something welled up within her. “Why didn’t you take her to a clinic?” She said furiously.

“That was my intention but she insisted.” Hara looked with narrowed glare to search his eyes under his glasses. She was gratified when there was only sincerity. “If we stay here longer outside…” She knows. She knows if they stand further here, Kanao would surely suffer even more.

Glancing back and forth around the hallway, Hara pulled the Shinigami inside, her hands still hovering over her friend’s body. “Come in. Don’t worry. There’s no one around here.”

“But…”

“If we stay silent, we’ll arrive at the dressing room without trouble.” Hara told him in low voice. The dressing room is her compromise. There’s no Oiran left loitering around so they should be safe there for now. If she gets caught, she’ll take full responsibility for it.

Hara watched Kanao being slowly set down in the sofa. The Shinigami carefully slid his hands away from her and backed away except he was stopped with a tight grip he realized Kanao’s hand still clutching on his clothes. What an intimate gesture, Hara thought with slight jealousy as she looked at them when the Shinigami gently removed her friend’s hand away from him and set it down to her side. She fought back the feeling to look away when she noticed the Shinigami’s hand lingered longer at her friend’s before he stood up and walked to the door.

“Wait.” Hara can hear her voice raise to stop the Shinigami from opening the door.

“What is it?” Without even turning around, she can hear his confusion.

“Thank you.”

She thought his response to her gratitude would be 'you're welcome' or something like that. What he actually said caught her off guard.

“Looks like you were able to befriend the person whom you were scared of.”

His words made her turn around and looked at his back. Blinking, finally knowing what he meant, she dryly laughed. “I guess I was just being a coward. It was just an unnecessary fear.”

“There’s no shame possessing some kind of fear.” The Shinigami started. And for some reason, she felt goosebumps running her skin and stood frozen behind him. “After all, fear is necessary for evolution.”

_What?_

“My name is Tsukinami Nezha. Feel free to chase after me.”

Hara made no move after that. She was stuck in her position. Gaping at the door with wide eyes where the Shinigami no longer stood. After a while, Makomo shook her out of her stupor, asking her what happened.

The only thing she could do was utter a name. _Tsukinami Nezha._

* * *

Kanao felt the wind blew from behind, along with the sensation of falling.

Strangely, she was not afraid. It was comforting. It was a strange feeling to be comforted at the idea of falling but she did. Because she knew; somehow she _knew_ that _below_ won’t be her grave. The Harbinger of Death wasn’t waiting for her; she was already dead. Why should the ground below something she should fear? She had accepted Death and Death was already with her. 

_Then tell me, what do you fear?_

Hearing a familiar voice, she opened her eyes. Pink and purple entered her sight. A cluster of muddled strokes as if a messy painter smeared the sky like a tangled shapes of constellation. It was a strange picture while she looked and falls to her apparent death. It doesn’t even look farther the more she descended to the ground.

Staring, she lingered her eyes above her and then blinking, noticing something. The sky was moving, she realized. The more she looked at it, the more it gets stranger.

_No_, a voice spoke to her, or perhaps it was just in her head, _look closely._

Through her pointed eyes, she looked closely. She had already noticed the sky was moving. _Was it the clouds?_ She wondered but it wasn’t shaped like a wispy, airy-looking clouds. No, it doesn’t look like it. It was unrelenting and continuous with noise of soft flutter, faint and subtle. _Wings_, she recognized. 

That was when she saw it.

It was as if the sky opened up above her, like a shape of a flower—of a lotus along with flickering noises of faint flutters. As the sky parted like a petal, a shining looming moon peeked through the cracks and gaped at it. It was big, and if only she wasn’t falling to her apparent death she thought she was flying close to it. The moon shined gently, comforting her and reached out her hands as if to embrace it.

_Look closely,_ the voice told her again.

The scenery changed around her but the sensation of falling still pulled her below. Raising her head, her eyes landed at the sight of the pink and purple creature flying close to her face, unperturbed at the wind.

_Pretty_, she thought.

_But I won’t last long_, it responded.

_Why?_ She asked.

_Butterflies doesn’t live long_, it told her matter-of-factly.

_Aren’t you afraid?_

_Beautiful things doesn’t live long_, if it was a human being, it would have shrugged its shoulders nonchalantly, _that’s just how things worked. I’m not afraid._

_How the things worked…_ was it truly that accepting? People say butterflies are the symbol of rebirth but it appeared to be closely related to death.

_Why do you think rebirth is not related to death?_ It questioned her thoughts, _rebirth is revival, the beginning of rebirth is death, why are they not connected?_

_I didn’t mean it like that,_ she argued to it, _death is the dead end, death is an abyss without light. The final ending._

_If it’s a precipice then build a bridge,_ it chuckled,_ if you can’t find a way then make another one._

_But butterflies doesn’t gets revived after death, how could they make a bridge between life and death?_

_You are no butterfly,_ it mused, _you gave up. You’re just a petal fluttering in the wind, lifeless and dull yet beautiful. _

At those words, she was reminded that she was falling yet _below_ doesn’t seem to arrive. She wondered if she was falling into an endless void.

_But I’m glad,_ she returned her attention when it spoke, _you finally heard my voice._

_Your voice?_ She blinked, wondering what it meant, _am I supposed to hear you?_

_One way or another,_ it answered vaguely, _either way, I’m glad._

Abruptly, she struggled to breath, grounded and flattened when she realized she had finally reached below. As she opened her eyes, the moon was no longer there. A high ceiling greeted her sight.

_“Kanao-san?”_

Her stirring seemed to have caught the attention from someone, cyan-green eyes peered down at her worriedly. She wanted to look closely at the person who busied themselves around her when she can vaguely noticing them touching her legs and wrist but she can’t. It was as if her strength was completely drained from her. With her head still foggy, she closed her eyes in a dreamless sleep.

_Then tell me, what do you fear?_

Those were the only words she remembered.

* * *

Hara knew she should be resting in the guest room with Kanao. Restlessness possessed her since… _that day._ Nightmares would plague her dreams, and to make it worse, her encounter with the Shinigami earlier makes her want to stay awake for the whole night. She doesn’t know what truly happened after he said something to her. She recalled it was something with _fear_, and ironically, a shadow of terror froze her on the spot before Makomo snapped her out of it.

_Tsukinami Nezha._

What a pompous name.

It was the same Shinigami who questioned her during the snake incident. Hara had thought it was weird for people in shihakushō to suddenly barge in her home and received a barrages of questions from the Shinigami. She didn’t even have the opportunity to ask his name until he introduced himself today. _Feel free to chase after me,_ he had said but she doesn’t know why someone would chase after him. She shared this sentiment to Makomo in confusion before asking why he said that.

_“Maybe he knew…something we didn’t. Perhaps it was an invitation to observe him… of sorts.”_ Makomo had supplied her with equal confusion as hers.

There was something in her gut, maybe from her women’s intuition, saying there was something more to this Shinigami. Something frightening hiding behind those glasses of his. He may be a mild-looking man with an easily discounted appearance but the fact that she was left unmoving when he left, there must be something he did to her.

Something unseen, something overlooked.

_The amalgamated snake_, a voice whispered.

_No… no way…_ was the Shinigami somehow involved with the snake? If he did, then it would make sense why she suddenly received questions after questions from him as if he was checking the handiwork.

There’s… no way it was the case, right? After all, as a Shinigami they were only doing their job… Perhaps he was doing the usual procedure to see if there was any one wounded from the snake, right?

_Right?_

_Wait,_ Hara paled, _any one wounded?_ Kanao was wounded during that time. And the fact that the Shinigami brought her here… _wounded…_ and her breaking the rule just for him to enter the establishment…

_Was he observing Kanao-chan ever since that incident?_

This is bad. This is really, _really_ bad.

She needed something, _someone_ to talk about this. If she can’t, she will explode from worry. Hiding secrets is not her greatest forte and she needed to get it out of her system.

_Something is wrong,_ she wanted to shout.

* * *

Immediately when he heard the door closed, Kagaya raised his voice. “What of it?”

“Hara-san is currently resting,” Makomo’s voice rang like a bell in the silent room. “Kanao-san had been put in the guest room with her.”

That made him relax however only partially. Part of him screamed at him, whispering in alarmed tone from the back of head. _Something is wrong_, it told him. He trusted the voice, he always did. That’s what made him turn into position he currently stood. “Did you ask her why she had Tsuyuri Kanao with her?”

“No,” He can hear the troubled tone from her. “She seemed shocked for some reason. It was like she was put into a trance. Frozen and staring at the door as if she saw someone off.”

Kagaya bristled. “Is there?”

“…yes. There are traces left,” Makomo’s voice increasingly getting lower. “Reiatsu… it was a reiatsu of a Shinigami, Kagaya-san.”

“What?” He thought a truce was put into an effect; no Shinigami was supposed to be allowed in the establishment, especially here in Red Light. _Don’t tell me…_ he thought, horrified at his speculation. “Did she invite the Shinigami in, Makomo?” 

Makomo sighed, “It appears to be. There was no sign of struggle either.”

“Did you found out who it was?” Kagaya’s mind was swirling. Are they doing these deliberately against them? Had they finally taken arms against them? No. It seemed to be reckless. For the Shinigami to leaves traces of his presence… 

_Something is wrong_, it told him again.

“Sabito are currently investigating it. The dressing room for the Oiran has been moved,” She paused, as if having second thoughts before finally saying, “Actually… Hara-san said something.”

That caught his attention. “What is it?”

“It was… a name, I think. The Shinigami must have introduced himself before he left.”

He was strangely growing impatient. “And?”

“Tsukinami Nezha, that’s what Hara-san said.”

“Then has that been investigated?”

“We’re not allowed to do that, Kagaya-san.” Makomo was in disbelief at his question. He knows. But he didn’t care.

“Yet the Shinigami did. Return the favor.” Kagaya donned his Master of the Mansion mask before her.

She was silent after those words. “As you wish, Oyakata-sama.” And then, she closed the door.

_Something is wrong,_ it echoed within him.

* * *

When Hara heard the door being closed in the distance, she hoisted from the wall and sauntered at the foot of the stairs. As she saw the familiar girl about to descend with a distracted look, she never wasted time and raised her voice, “Makomo-chan, can I ask you a favor?”

Startled, Makomo halted her steps and blinked. She conjured a smile on her face but it looked forced in her eyes, “What is it?” she asked apprehensively.

With a tilt of her head, she wondered why Makomo seemed to be nervous around her. Nothing happened during last encounter… except for the strange slip-up. _Amane_, she remembered but shook it away. It’s a different matter, that’s not what she wanted to talk about. “Is it possible to meet with The Manager?”

Makomo gave her a frown. “Why do you want to meet with… him?” she trailed off, as if catching herself at the last second.

Hara stared at her with contemplative look. Makomo… Makomo would be a good candidate to talk with her current worries. She had been her escort for a while but… the voice in her head told her to talk _directly_ to The Manager. And judging from Makomo’s distracted look, she doesn’t seem to a good candidate to talk right now. As the bodyguard of The Manager, it’s inevitable she would be busy and would never a spare a good portion of her time to talk.

But is it really a good idea to talk directly with The Manager? She broke the rule to not invite a stranger in the establishment and yet The Manager never rose a finger against her in punishment. He had let her off scot-free. And for that, she ought to give him thanks and gratitude. He had been kind to her… ever since those men nearly took her away for questionable…

She shook her head profusely. _Dang it,_ how many times does she have to remind herself to never linger her in that incident? Kanao saved her and The Manager… gave her an ‘escort’ for this reason even though she still a bit miffed at the idea.

As if her confidence had fled away, she half-heartedly smiled and bowed, “No. Never mind. Just forget I asked that.”

Foolishness must have possessed her for asking that ‘favor’. The Manager is not _just_ a person who manages the things here in this establishment, he is the one who is also called as Oyakata, the Master of the Mansion, the founder of Flower District. For a mere Oiran like her, she had no chance to meet with this kind of person who obviously stood at the top.

_Then who she should talk about the churning emotions burning in her chest?_

“If you are asking for a favor, can I ask the same from you?”

“Huh?” She was dumbfounded of the girl’s words. She can’t mean… “You have a favor to ask from me?”

Makomo winked at her. “After all, it would be fair like that, right?”

Hara offered her a thankful smile… but what is up with her mischievous smile…? 

“What’s the favor you ask from me?” She asked hesitantly, wondering at the implied look Makomo directed at her.

“The Manager had been stressful lately, if it is possible, would you relieve him from it?”

The wheels in her head turned, unperturbed and relaxed. But when she heard those words and the implication, cogs gradually slowed as she attempted to process what Makomo spoke to her. It took her for a while to understand and exclaimed a single word, louder than she intended.

“WHAT?!”

_No, no, no,_ there’s no way Makomo was asking for her… _skills_, right? Her skills as an Oiran? And using it to… The Manager, the founder of Flower District known as Oyakata, right?

As if reading her mind, Makomo provided her with a smile, “Talk with him. Hearing a familiar voice will surely relieved him.”

Even though what she wanted the most was sigh in relief, she can’t help but notice her choice of words. “Familiar… voice? But I never talked with him, Makomo-chan. I don’t even know what he looks like.”

_Is she?_ For some reason, there is an infuriating part of her telling her, screaming at her that she should have known it the whole time but she brushed it off in the corner of her mind.

Makomo stood in front of her, unmoving and unblinking. When Hara saw her frozen state, she was about to ask her what was wrong but it looks like she was able to recover when her ever-present gentle smile returned, “My apologies, Hara-san. This is the second time this happened, right?”

“Yeah…” she agreed. _Amane_ and _familiar voice_ had been her slip-up which is, according to Makomo’s reaction, had been a major mistake she accidentally made. It makes her wonder if Makomo and The Manager knew her before she applied in this establishment. Many years she roamed here in Rukongai, their existence must’ve eventually slipped away from her mind.

“What do you say, Hara-san?”

“Hmm?” She was forced out of daze and landed her attention to the girl, “Say what?”

“You still haven’t accepted my favor.” Makomo said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, right. Yeah, sure, why not? It’s not really a bad thing to talk with… _him,_ right?” Her tone shifted into disbelief when she realized that she will be talking with Oyakata face-to-face by accepting Makomo’s favor to ‘relieve’ him. As much as she wanted to ask about their mysterious connection with Makomo, if she had the nerves to do it, perhaps she will attempt to talk with… _him_ of all people about it.

“Good.” Makomo’s smile looked brighter than usual. “If possible, here’s what you should do to him.”

“Huh? I thought I only had to talk with him.”

“Talking to relieve him won’t be enough. You should do more than that.”

As she was given the ‘directions’ from Makomo through a whisper, she shot her an incredulous look when she was done. “I had to do that?”

“I’m sure he’ll like it.”

Those were the only words Makomo said before she left. Raising her head up to the stairs, Hara pondered if she should do what she had received from the girl for The Manager. _She should be,_ she refuted herself. Makomo trusted her with this. She shouldn’t betray her expectation.

But… why should she call The Manager as Kagaya without honorifics? That seems awfully rude to use for someone she (still) doesn’t know.

* * *

Hara’s shift had ended long ago, as Erika had reminded her earlier. But being burdened with the ‘favor’ and the worries raging inside of her chest, standing in front of a certain door is her current responsibility.

_Is this really a good idea?_ She asked herself whenever an opportunity strikes when she had walked to this door in front of her. The Founder of Flower District—known and named by the residents as Oyakata, he was the most guarded man in this District. He even took the role of The Manager, the responsibility to manage the Red Light establishment.

And yet, there she is. Collecting her nerves with a bated breath at the door where the Founder was probably resting in this high evening at the other side. Finally steeling herself, she raised a fist and rasped the door. 

_“Who is it?”_

Even though she expected it, the muffled voice still made her jump. _What a smooth voice_, she briefly noted. With the most professional tone she could offer, she bowed and introduced herself as if he had stood in front of her, “My name is Hara. Oiran of Red Light.”

There was a brief pause before a voice silently asked,_ “Why are you here?”_

She was a bit taken back at the subtle doubting tone. She reasoned to herself that The Manager was probably in disbelief she didn’t went home yet.

Well, since Makomo didn’t told her to hide it… “I was sent here by Makomo…” _—chan,_ she nearly spat out before correcting herself, “Um… by your bodyguard, Makomo.”

Another pause occurred, this time longer than she liked. Hara started to doubt herself, thinking she shouldn’t have told about Makomo’s involvement. But it wouldn’t make sense for an Oiran like her to approach this room in her own volition. The guards wouldn’t let her pass if she did. A reason was what The Manager asked and she provided it to him. She had done nothing wrong at this point.

Whether she will be able to see his true face or not is up to the decision from _him_.

Though it’s not like she was curious about his appearance, it was just possibility that _maybe_ she won’t be able—

_“Enter.”_

—to see him. Never mind that.

“Then pardon for the intrusion.”

When she first set her sights inside the room, she thought she had gone blind. Adjusting her eyes in the darkness of the room, she can see an illuminating light outside as the only source of visibility. Spacious yet deserted, clean yet secluded, loneliness was what set her heart from what she saw. If only for the person standing at the large window, _his_ back facing to her, she would have already left there, thinking she must have entered the wrong room.

_This is not what I expected from The Founder’s room,_ she thought with a forlorn look.

“Good evening.”

Hara bristled before bowing respectfully to him. “Good evening… Kagaya.” She bit her lip, waiting the scolding to come in her way for the informal greeting.

“Yes.”

At the silent reply, she visibly relaxed but the next words from him made her raise her eyes in attention.

“Why are you sent here… by Makomo?”

The Manager still haven’t turned around to face her. _Weird_, she thought. “Umm… with her favor.” She said carefully.

“And what… favor is it?”

Is it really a good idea to tell him the truth? That would be embarrassing but… “To… uh, talk to you.” That wasn’t a lie either.

A contemplative silence hovered him. “…talk?”

“Yes.” It made her remember the purpose of her favor to meet him. “A favor for my favor. A fair debt.”

That response made him turn his head but not fully showing his face. “Your favor?”

“My apologies… Kagaya.” Damn, she still not used without using honorifics to other. Oiran are not made for that. “I had actually asked her first for a favor to meet you.”

“Meet me?” Curiosity coated his words, the more he was obliged to turn around to face her as she observed.

“Yes. It is about…” she faltered, her heart beating in her chest, collecting herself, “the Shinigami I invited here. I wanted to talk…”

The next words she wanted to say fell silent from her mouth as she gaped at him, taking in the appearance of the man who faced her with a faded shadow that touched his face.  
But not enough to obscure him.  
Glazed eyes landed on her, unfocused and indirectly. He looked to her general direction, not fully on her. The skin on his upper face looked darker than the rest, and for a brief moment, she was reminded of a scene, a person who saved her with blood splattered on their temple, lilac eyes squinting ahead before slashing the amalgamated snake with a blade.

_Blind_, she felt the blood drained from her face, _The Founder of Flower District is blind._

_No wonder Makomo introduced herself as one of his ‘eyes’._

“…about him.” Hara finished her sentence when she found her voice.

“What about him?”

It took a while to close her mouth before flies could enter and responded with a wavering voice, “I’m here to…” she shook her head. This is not the time to be staring at him. There are more important matters than The Founder’s appearance. “I’m here to talk about my suspicion about him.” She told him with a resolute tone than earlier.

She watched him walking to his chair, with a grace and dignity than ever she could be and seated himself. “I will listen.”

Releasing a breath, words came out from her mouth, “I think the Shinigami I invited… might be involved with the snake incident.”

She paused for consideration, watching his reaction as he nodded at her to continue.

And she did with a question. “Before I continue, can I ask something?”

He rose a delicate eyebrow, “what is it?”

“Is it normal for a Shinigami to monitor incidents in Rukongai…?”

“No. It is not normal.”

Her eyes went wide. “What?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say normal but it’s rare. Not all incidents are recorded by the Shinigami, not when it threatens Seireitei or Soul Society as a whole. Whatever happens to Rukongai, it usually take a while to reach the word to Seireitei.”

“What about right after the incident?”

He frowned. “Right after?”

“Right after the snake incident, Shinigami arrived my home left and right. I was questioned about it.”

“Strange.” He mused. “Right after, you say? It sounds like you have been monitored from the start.”

“No.” She rejected the idea. It doesn’t make sense. What make sense was… “I think it was the snake was being monitored.”

Nodding, he listened her words. “The snake. Quite an uproar it rose.”

“Yes.” She agreed. “I don’t understand why it caused a such a racket.”

“It should be.” He refuted her gravely. “It wasn’t a normal snake. It was a Hollowfied snake.”

“H…Hollowfied…?” She was taken back at the unfamiliar word.

“There was an incident in the past about a group of Shinigami who turned into a Hollow. Ever since then, the idea of a Hollow penetrating here in Soul Society had put Seireitei on guard. The reason why set their eyes on the snake incident was because the creature was turned into one.”

“I…I didn’t know about that.” Hara felt ignorant at the words she uttered earlier.

“That was long ago. Some people might have already forgotten about it. You and I wasn’t even here when it happened. No need to feel bad about it.”

_You and I…_ what a strangely intimate choice of words. “Then it happened before Flower District was created?”

A ghost of smile grew on his face. “The Flower District is still recent. The times before was chaotic and I thought I could use it… in a more healthy and sufficient way.”

She can feel the shock coursing through her. Did he just told her the reason why he created Flower District?

“Continuing our conversation earlier when we veered away, it is about the Shinigami you invited you wanted to talk about, right?”

“Huh?” She was startled, realizing they did change the subject unknowingly. They must have getting comfortable with each other… “Y…yes! Yes, I did! Umm… I think the Shinigami might be involve with the snake incident.”

Wait, didn’t she already said this earlier?

Instead of correcting her, he smiled patiently, “And you think that this Shinigami was the one who created the snake. Am I wrong?”

Dumbfounded, she nodded. Amazing, she thought, he already connected the dots.

“And?”

“And? Oh.” Of course, he knew she didn’t came here to only talk about the Shinigami might be the creator of the amalgamated snake. “After the incident, he might have shifted his attention since the snake was disposed.”

He gave her a muted ‘and?’ look.

“And it might be Kanao-chan.”

She can see him catching off guard at her words. “To Tsuyuri Kanao? Why?”

“He’s the one who brought her here. He said Kanao-chan insisted to be brought here. That’s why I… invited him in.” her voice slowly faltered at the last words.

“I see.” He quietly replied. “You broke the rule for her.”

“I’m sorry, Oyakata-sama.” She bowed in apology, unknowingly reverted to formal honorifics. “Seeing Kanao-chan like that… I can’t help it. I’m sorry…”

“It is okay…” he paused with thoughtful look. “Is there any more reason why he set his sights on her?”

Thankful that he changed the subject, she replied respectively, “In that incident, Kanao-chan saved me but she was wounded at that time. I heard she was poisoned… that must be why he shifted his attention to her…”

As if those words was the trigger, a certain conversation rush over her mind.

_“I wonder if that girl is okay…”_

_The Shinigami raised an eyebrow. “’That girl’? What does a girl had to do with this?”_

_“She’s the one who killed the snake. She saved me.”_

_“How intriguing. Do you know her?”_

_“Not really. I only noticed her living in a dirty tent at the side of the road. Now that reminds me, she was always a strange one…”_

_“What makes you say that, miss?”_

_“…her eyes scares me.”_

_“…oh?” He blinked in interest._

** _In interest._ **

_No_… no, no, no. Don’t tell me, he... the reason the Shinigami set his eyes on Kanao… was because of her?

“If he was the creator of the snake, he must be observing Tsuyuri Kanao for further after-effects of the poison.” A smooth voice snapped her out of her daze as he mused. “But why did he obey in her insistence to be brought here? He doesn’t seem to be working for _them_…”

Hara doesn’t know what expression she currently wore right now. She was a bit thankful he doesn’t seem to see her state. She doesn’t want to receive looks right now. Especially not from him. She was devastated she might be the reason why the Shinigami knew where to observe since she unknowingly dropped it on him where Kanao lived. _Living in a dirty tent_, she recalled her own words. With a caliber like his, it won’t take him time to search for a _strange girl with scary eyes,_ as she had supplied him before.

_I’m sorry, Kanao-chan,_ she tried to reach her heart out to the girl who is not in this room, unconscious, _if it wasn’t for me, this wouldn’t have happened…_

“Amane, what’s wrong?”

His concerned voice made her raise her head to him, seeing him sporting a worried look. She watched him as his eyes lit up in realization.

“I’m sorry… Hara, I know Amane is not your name…”

A soft chuckle came from her. Even though she didn’t correct him, he still did anyways…

“Are you okay… Hara?”

Hearing him asking the same question, she just smiled. An amused smile or a conflicted smile, she doesn’t know. She just… doesn’t know. But words flowed from her mouth.

“Do we know each other… Kagaya?”

She recalled earlier if she had guts to raise the connection about them, she would. But in this case, it wasn’t determination that filled her to ask this question. She just… did. She doesn’t even care if she received an answer or not.

“Are you sure you want to know?”

_I don’t know,_ she almost told him. “If you want.” She muttered.

Time stood to a standstill. At least, that’s what she felt when neither of them didn’t move. At the window, Hara peeked through his shoulder as she saw the purple shade of the sky, noting the night has been slowly transitioning to dawn.

“Before we do that, how about we introduce each other first?”

Is it really necessary? She thought they already knew each other…

A small ‘thud!’ noise distracted her from her thoughts and looked at the table, her attention shifting at the title of the book that was set in front of her.

_A Journey of Three Companions._

“What…?” She raised her bewildered look at him, even though he can’t see it.

“Ubuyashiki Kagaya, founder of Flower District.” He suddenly introduced himself out of nowhere.

She blinked, not knowing what to do. Is she supposed to introduce herself in return or…?

“Who are you?”

She felt her muscles tightening, memories rushing over her mind. A question that demands a name. A name that she doesn’t possess. Or at least, she thought she didn’t possess. _Amane_, this was the name Makomo and… _he_ called her. It must be her true name since they seem to know her. The time when she doesn’t seem to know them.

They say a name was just a label of distinction. As a resident of Rukongai, a forgotten identity when you lost yourself in isolation is a common case. And she was one of them. A name no longer carry any more importance in this place and she thought the same. And so, she named herself. _Hara_, the Wilderness.

But which name should she introduce herself? _Amane_ was a lost artifact, an antique of the past. She doesn’t even remember of the time when she carried it. Who was she when she was Amane? What was she like as Amane? She doesn’t know, she doesn’t recall, and she won’t introduce herself of the person called Amane when she can’t remember _her_.

Right now, her name is _Hara_. The Oiran of Red Light and the resident of 14th District.

“Hara. Citizen of Flower District.”

The Founder… no, Kagaya gave her a satisfied smile, as if liking her answer. “Good. If that’s what you are now, do you want to find out who you were as _Ubuyashiki Amane_?”

She can feel her eyes bulging out, her jaw dropping as she processed the name. _Ubuyashiki… Ubuyashiki Amane? That’s the same like his…_

“Are we…” she stammered, trying to sort out her thoughts, “are we?” Those were the only words she can speak in shock.

He smiled, as if pitying her current state. “Yes.”

That single-word answer felt like she bathe in a _very_ cold water.

* * *

**Author’s Musing:**

Not an author’s musing but more of a:

AAAAHHHHHH BLEACH ANIME ANNOUCED, BURN THE WITCH MOVIE (it was stated as movie instead of OVA, probably a short anime film) AND BURN THE WITCH MANGA IS GONNA BE SERIALIZED AS A WEEKLY MANGA (I think) IN SHONEN JUMP (Kubo said it will be a short-term instead of long-term like Bleach).

Now where’s the news about Kimetsu no Yaiba movie??

* * *

**Terminology used in the chapter **  
(taken from r/bleach, wikia and google)

**_Shihakushō (Garments of Dead Souls):_ **A specialized uniform worn by Shinigami.

_**Oiran (First Flower[?]):** _A high-ranking courtesan. Also considered as a prostitute but they were distinguished from them since they were highly trained entertainers and had a greater degree of choice who would be their customers._ ([?]According to the Wikipedia, the first kanji of Oiran means ‘flower’ and ‘leader’ or ‘first’ in the second)._

**_Niji Ōu (Rainbow Mantle):_ **The 7 branching groups who manage and protects Flower District._ (Note: Niji Ōu can also be read as Rainbow King)._

**_Tsukinami (Monthly):_ **The mysterious Shinigami’s surname. _(Note: I thought combining Tsuki (moon) and nami (wave) would mean Moonwave lol)._

_**Nezha [Deity]:** _He is a teenage protective deity in Chinese mythology with a rebellious streak. Also serves as a patron saint of young adults.

**_Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure):_** The externalized force exerted by the spiritual energy of a soul.

**_Rukongai (City of Wandering Souls):_ **The slums outside of Seireitei where souls from the World of the Living/Human Realm are sent.

**_Hollow:_** A race of creatures which are born from Human Souls who do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys already know who that mystery Shinigami lol.


	9. Truth within the Rain: Among the Wild Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys doing at home? Tired? Bored? Me too, I’m bored but I’m always bored lol. To lessen your restlessness for a bit, here, have a chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> (Chapter unedited.)

** _Truth within the Rain: Among the Wild Flower_ **

Kanao remembered.

Vaguely, she can recall the first experience. Her fitful dreamless sleep had seem to end at dawn and memories had come rushing in her mind. Memories she thought had forgotten, lost astray in the depths of her mind.

Under her closed eyes, images plagued her. Familiar images, familiar faces. Ones she had already met and ones she still met. All of it flashing under her eyes, glancing back and forth. 

But everything is moving too fast for her, she can’t keep up. Images had become a blur, smeared and distorted as if it was painted over and over and over without stopping.

_Look closely._

Everything became still as if obeying those words, frozen. Images floated where they stopped, hovering before her like a film. She reached out her hand but it went through her hand.

_Look closely,_ it spoke around her.

Kanao doesn’t know if she had eyes in this dream but she looked closely. The familiarity and foreignness. The recognized and anonymous. Those were the images she landed her sight in front of her. 

Memories… perhaps this was her submerged memories when she first arrived in Soul Society?

The appearance of Seireitei, the expansive citadel with various buildings, the white tower positioned in the middle; all of these she saw in bird’s eye view. And then she glanced at Rukongai, the damaged houses in the distance, well-built homes close to Seireitei and wandering residents in their worn-out yukata; all of these are a familiar sight.

She looked at the northern region in Rukongai, searching and roaming for a place that should have stand-out among the buildings. For some reason, she saw nothing. The Flower District was nonexistent. Still nonexistent if these was her memories.

_But why is she remembering these now?_ she pondered.

When she first arrived here in Soul Society, there was nothing noteworthy. She had no home, no money, no friends and hunger was an experience she didn’t encounter until later. Or at least, she thought was later since the progress of time seemed to be absent in this world, which she heard was the ‘afterlife’ according to some people. It might had been years she wandered here if she paid more attention.

_Tsuyuri Kanao._ If she racked her brain for her former life, this was all she remembered. Her name. She doesn’t even know where she got it, she just… know. Like a stamped of her existence, a label for identity, a… name for herself. That was it. Nothing. She doesn’t even know how she died, she was just here, reminding her that she had died.

She was miserable… despite not showing it in her face. She felt like she doesn’t belong here, shouldn’t have belonged here. She had no one, had nothing to do and nobody approached her. She was… lonely. Isolated. And for some reason, it was a familiar feeling. As if she had already experienced it.

_Maybe I was alone when I was alive too,_ she thought when no tears came out from her eyes. It felt she was used to it. She must have already cried enough that her tears had already dried up. No more water works to spare now that she was dead. No one would comfort her if she was alone.

_It was lonely journey and I ended up wandering without someone on my side. No one to talk to and no one to laugh with,_ she remembered a certain Oiran’s melancholic smile, _just to quell my own loneliness, I immediately threw my arms at the veiled contentment._

Ah, no wonder those words resonated with her. Both she and Hara shared the same experience. But how they handled their loneliness was different. Unlike the Oiran, she doesn’t possess a beautiful appearance qualified to become a seductress. Much less, a pleasurable disposition. She had no pleasant look and no pleasant smile.

_I’m back here again, Pleasant Eyes!_

Yet a certain Shinigami seemed to say otherwise.

She lacked what Hara had who used it to defeat her own loneliness. While Kanao… well, Kanao just looked. And thought. Lots of thoughts whirling in her mind. Then she wondered.

_Why do people still yearn what is already lost?_

An observation told her it was an attachment. Because it was lost, they yearned for it. She found it confusing. Why can’t they move on and start at the next? It was lost because they left it, lost because they neglected it; it was no use to reach the unreachable. It was a useless effort. They should start chasing what is possible, something they can grasp with their own hands and claim it. They should give up because it was meaningless.  
But they still did. Holding out their hands at the impossible, determined that they would obtain it.

She doesn’t understand. She doesn’t understand but… she wanted know. Why do they still reach after it? No matter what it is, they were determined to not give up, as if they would never allow it to be lost. Reclaiming what was theirs, regaining what was supposed to be theirs.

_We have a mission to carry out, not involving outsiders to prevent to find out,_ certain words echoed in her mind, _to find the truth of our seemingly amnesiac state when we arrived here in Soul Society._

Yes, and she was one of them. She had lost her memories, and just like them, she wanted know. Perhaps it was the attachment, perhaps it was to regain a part of herself but still, she wanted know. She had to know _why_.

_Not everything is meaningless. There’s always a purpose. Whether it was small, whether it was big. But to see everything as meaningless, simplicity would have been prominent these days._

Kanao remembered. She recalled a certain man before she never saw him again. Someone who told her to _look_.

_If you wanted to know that badly then observe. Observe with your heart’s content. No one would stop you._

Those were his last words as Ubuyashiki Kagaya told her, advising her with his distant, unfocused eyes.

* * *

Hara doesn’t remember. 

She had no idea what Kagaya was talking about.

Yet somehow, it make sense. It was like something within her _clicked_, like a jigsaw puzzle had found its missing piece. A blurred missing piece to complete a picture, a picture she can’t still see.

“Kagaya… are all of those… true?” she tried to confirm, apprehensive.

“It is.” He verified. “I know it is strange to hear your previous life as Ubuyashiki Amane who was my wife. I won’t ask you to come back to me and revert yourself to your former identity. If you choose to be as _Hara_, I won’t stop you. I can’t. You chose that decision yourself.”

That’s… reassuring, she guessed but there’s still something weird. “But I can’t remember that life, Kagaya. I didn’t dream about it, not even flashes nor triggers to remember that kind of life.”

She thought she had grew up in Rukongai in all of her life. She assumed her parents had died and ended up wandering the place for so long to the point she had forgotten her name. _Assumed_. That was the keyword. There wasn’t a single hint of her former life as living human named Ubuyashiki Amane. That’s why she _assumed_.

“You’re strange case… Hara,” he faltered at her name as he continued, “you were not supposed to forget. You’re not one of _them_.”

“I’m not? And who is… _them_?”

“Yes. You were not a slayer of the past who kills creatures of the night. You are not supposed to be included.”

“Slayers? Like a Shinigami?” But kills creatures of the night… doesn’t sound like a Shinigami though…

“Something similar.” He answered vaguely.

“Why am I not supposed to be included…”

Wait, she pondered, not supposed to _forget_ and not one of _them_; the way Kagaya talked about these slayers, he seems to be implying that they were the one who were supposed to forget, not her.

_Why?_

There was a brief pause on Kagaya’s side which she noticed just now. “Never mind. Perhaps it is better this way, ‘unleashed’ unlike us.”

She had no idea what he talked about but… “You said I was a strange case… is it related to my memories?”

Now that she thought about it, it _is_ strange. Kagaya had told her about her former life as Ubuyashiki Amane but nothing about how or when she arrived here in Rukongai. He informed about her life, how she lived—alive but nothing how she died. He obscured it from her. Maybe he purposely hid it from her, or he was just waiting for her to ask about it. _You chose that decision yourself_, he said earlier and those words showed he respected her for it.

“Yes.” He said simply.

“…am I allowed to hear it?” She asked hesitantly. If he deliberately concealed it, there must be a reason.

“Would you?”

_She was right._ “If I did, would it put me in danger?”

“Not really. But you would be bounded again.”

_Again_, she did not miss that single word he uttered. Kagaya knew, he _knew_ but he respected her more than blurt it out carelessly. She supposed it make sense. They were husband and wife in the past and they must have respected each other’s decision. They were together in their former life and yet he didn’t begged her to come back on his side. He saw she was already content the way she was, as Hara, as Oiran of Red Light, working on his own establishment which he runs as The Manager. 

On top of that, he was Oyakata, the Founder of Flower District. His reputation was wholly justified in her eyes. And with that thought, she felt her heart _soared_.

_So she wasn’t truly alone. In some ways, he helped her._

No wonder she was given an ‘escort’. And how she was immediately accepted in Red Light.

“Then I won’t ask you about it anymore. They say ignorance is a bliss.” Hara resolutely told him of her decision.

“I see.” She can see a smile growing on his face. “I’m glad.”

“Now that conversation is up and go…” she looked down at the object at the table. “Why did you pull out this book out of nowhere?”

_A Journey of Three Companions_. In a fancy writing, it was the title of the book resting in front of her.

“A… distilled version, you could say, about the history before Flower District was created.”

“Huh?!” Hara covered her mouth when she raised her voice louder than she intended. “In…in this book, you wrote it…?”

“Long ago, the Editor-in-Chief from Seireitei Communications had an interview with me. But I was informed Central 46 had censored most of it. I was fine with it but the Editor-in-Chief approached me that I must absolutely write the truth and don’t let those ‘bastards’ from Central 46 intimidate me he said. Quite a determined man. Seeing that, I had no choice and wrote this… as a collaboration between me and the Editor-in-Chief, Tōsen Kaname. It seems to be popular for single volume story, along with the serialized novel, Sōgyo no Kotowari authored by the Captain of Thirteenth Division.”

“Huh…” she dragged the book to her side, opening it as she skimmed through the pages. It had nine chapters with prologue and epilogue. “Did someone realized about it?”

“Who knows? Most readers see this as a simple book. Some may have a suspicion that this was written and created by me and the Editor-in-Chief. As a short novel, the imagination of the readers and how they perceive this story is up to them.”

Trailing her eyes down, she can see the book was credited to them. Oyakata and Tōsen Kaname, it wrote below the cover. She never thought the name Oyakata even managed to reach at Seireitei, thinking it only applied in Rukongai.

“Would you like to read it?”

“Eh?” Hara raised her eyes to Kagaya, dumbfounded when he asked that question. “Is it okay… for me to read this?”

A fond smile stretched his lips. “Take your time.”

Is she going to read it here or take this book to the room with Kanao without him…? Well, since she was already positioned comfortably here… “Well then. Please excuse me for reading this in front of you. I’ll try my best to read silently.”

Kagaya chuckled. “Go ahead.”

As she opened the book and briefly skimmed the acknowledgements, she read the opening quote of the prologue.

_They were following a trail of the road gone astray. _   
_Lost was their destination, lost was their purpose and long they had lost adrift of their journey’s end._   
_In the abyss of path, lost and awry, they had become wandering travelers._   
_And soon, they eventually followed into the road of apathy._

* * *

Ubuyashiki Kagaya was a sickly-looking man. That was Kanao’s first impression. Even from the distance, he looked like he was about to crumple from exhaustion, breathing under pressure despite his unsuccessful attempts to hide it.

He was a man easily targetable by others. From men with violent intentions, from women with their gossiping untrusting words. It was a very pitiable sight; even she could not take it. Blind, frail, and defenseless, he looked like a man who needed assistance more than independence. Someone had to look after him, or else, he will _literally_ crumple under pressure.

And so, in that day, she made an acquaintance for the first time since she arrived in Soul Society.

They were both an outcast, usually being ignored by others. Mostly because she would glare whenever she ‘felt’ evil intention within the vicinity, his vicinity if they wanted to approach him. She was fine being his guardian; for some reason, it was actually a familiar feeling. The strange sense of protection. And most of all, she was inclined to defend because, within her, it felt like she _should_ protect. As if it was her whole purpose of her entire life.

_“Kanao, you don’t have to do that all for me,”_ she remembered being told by him, _“you should do something you wanted to do.”_

He was a humble man, thinking about the well-being of others than himself.

_“Here. Let me help you, Kanao. That’s the least I can do for you.”_

He was a generous man, always thinking to repay debts who had helped him.

_“Kanao, are you hungry? Even though I’m not, but let’s eat together.”_

He was a kind man who always remember, memorize and willing to learn of his surroundings despite his sight disability. While looking and observing him to take care of him, these was the qualities she noticed from him. It was strangely admiring of him and she deeply respected him for it.

Their relationship with each other was platonic, yet at the same time, intimate. The thought of romance never crossed her mind and Ubuyashiki Kagaya was an older man than her—at least what his appearance suggests—while she was a woman approaching adulthood. Both of them never seemed to chase after it, too caught up to survive in Rukongai, and they never brought it up as they talk.

There was a conversation between them that stood out in her mind. It was a normal conversation and yet she frequently revisiting it for a strange reason. There was nothing weird nor out-of-place but… it became stuck in her mind, like sealing it in a box.

It was something about wild flowers and stars.

“It was truly a strange to meet you in this place, Kanao-chan,” Kanao recalled his smile when he said it to her, “to be honest, I never expected it would be you I would first meet here.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “First? You were expecting someone else?”

“Not really. I was just thinking out loud that you were the first among others, with the exception of my wife.”

“You have a wife?” This was the first time she heard this.

“Yes, but she’s… gone. I never heard of her since then.”

Silence followed after that. She never attempted to continue talking about his wife. They must have a fall-out or something. But it was not her place to assume other people’s relationship.

In the corner of her eyes, Kagaya shivered. “Shall I make a fire?” she offered.

He smiled in her general direction, his eyes pointed at the space beside her. “No, thank you. I will fine.”

“If you say so.”

Both of them were outside since they do not have a roof over their heads and opted out to sleep outside. It was fortunate for them the weather was clear since it was currently spring and they would have less worries about the rain. They slept outside with a blanket spread out under them. It was like they were having picnic under the night sky above them.

“Are the stars out tonight, Kanao?” She saw Kagaya tilting his head up to the skies. She followed his example.

“Yes. Since there’s no clouds, it is very clear. The full moon is out too.”

“I see.”

They locked their eyes at the millions stars spread out above them, with a comfortable silence as their companion. Kagaya decided to break it. “Have you heard about the stars being the symbols of souls?”

“No.”

“They say the blinking light of stars represents the remnant of souls, always looking over the living.” He softly chuckled. “Since we are looking under this sea of stars above us, it doesn’t seem to be true.”

_Stars as the souls of dead_, she echoed his words before she responded. “Perhaps it is true. Many people had died in the living. Every time a person dies, a star gets added to the sky.”

“Maybe. But I don’t think that is the explanation why there are stars in the sky.”

“Right.” She agreed. She was just going with the flow of his words being the stars as souls of the dead.

“If the sea of stars above us is a garden of stars, then we are the wild flowers.”

She turned her head at him in confusion. “Wild flowers?”

“A field of wild flowers among the garden of stars.” He smiled at her as if sensing her gaze. “You and I, we are among the wild flowers.”

“Why are we the wild flowers?”

“Wild flowers is a seed that wasn’t planted in the garden. A flower where it wasn’t supposed to grow naturally. You can say Rukongai is a meadow of wild flowers and Seireitei is a garden.”

“Does that mean… we’re like an outcast?”

“An existence that was unwillingly accepted. That is what we are, but not without a price. In order to be accepted, the wild flowers had to be pull out from their roots and planted to a proper garden.”

“Oh.” She had no idea what he just talked about.

As if knowing her confusion, Kagaya told her, “Don’t worry about it, the wild flowers and all that. I was just reminiscing something about my past. Being with you makes me want to think about it, no matter how unpleasant it was.”

“Okay…” Now she was lost at his words.

“Good night, Kanao.”

“Good night, Kagaya-san.”

And that conversation was lost in the depths in her mind, which has now resurfaced in her memories.

Wild flowers and garden of stars. Kanao had wondered what it meant.

* * *

Hara closed the book when she was done. It was short read, in an entertaining yet gloomy way. 

The story was… sad. Or the ending made her sad, at least. The conclusion of the story had ended in an open manner that it makes her _want_ to write a happier ending to it.

“Is there a sequel?” she asked, silently hoping there was one.

“No. I intently ended the story like that, leaving it to the imagination of the readers for a true conclusion.” He gave her an amused smile. “History has no conclusion. If there is, it would be the end of the world.”

That is… a foreboding thought. “But _A Journey of Three Companion_ was just a story, I’m sure the Editor-in-Chief would convince you to write a continuation.” She pondered.

“We already agreed that this story-disguised history can only happen once, or else, Central 46 would start having suspicion to us if Tōsen-san frequently visits here. With the best of my ability, I wrote the story and he did the editing, revising and publishing before putting it in Seireitei Communications magazine.”

“That’s a shame.” She pouted, disappointed.

“What do you think?”

“Think…? About this?” she raised the book in question, “well, it wasn’t really a bad story or a great one but… kinda sad—but in a good way though!” she added quickly the last part.

“I didn’t mean that.” He gently refuted but he had an amused smile as if he found her response funny. “Did you see it as a history or just a simple story?”

“Oh,” She felt her face getting warmer in embarrassment, “To be honest, I was too engrossed in the story that I didn’t realize it was supposed to be a history.”

“No shame to that, Amane,” she took notice of his mistake but did not correct him, “It was my intention in the first place.”

If that is what he says… perhaps he was right._ A Journey of Three Companions_ was a simple story of three characters, as the title say, there were companions. Unlikely companions. Oroka, Cho and Hana met through coincidences. They had their own adventures, always getting out together and laughing together. There was no villain; it was just pure simple fun story. At least, on the first half.

Cho left and never came back, leaving only Oroka and Hana. These two had their own adventures, except it wasn’t as fun as before and both of them grew closer. Hara thought there was going to be a romance between them but they wasn’t. It was never addressed nor mentioned what kind of relationship they had but there was implications it was only platonic. Oroka had lingering feelings for Cho and Hana treated Oroka the same way how a friend treats you. Hara found it a bit of bittersweet since Oroka and Hana seems to have better chemistry than Oroka and Cho—most likely the effect when Cho left halfway through the story.

And then Hana was gone, which made Hara baffled when she read it. The only character left was Oroka, where the story took a turn. It was no longer an adventure story and focused more on Oroka how he was coping his loneliness, wandering the world without his companion beside him. Not once, even twice he complained about his situation. He just keep moving forward, hoping and longing that his companions will come back to him, and never once he gave up. Halfway through it, he found himself creating something he called as Garden of Stars, which was mentioned earlier in the story during the conversation between him and Hana.

Oroka waited. And waited, and waited, and waited. Being surrounded by his Garden of Stars, in the middle of his creation, he waited. And that was it. _The end._ That was how_ A Journey of Three Companions_ concluded.

“Amane, where is Tsuyuri Kanao currently resting?” Kagaya suddenly asked, startling her.

“Downstairs at the guest room, why?” Hara wondered.

“Can you take me there?”

“Huh? Uh, sure…?” her sentence ended up being a question because of her confusion.

It was a bit weird yet strangely familiar to guide Kagaya out of the room. As if she had escorted him more than once. It make sense. Just like he said, they were husband and wife before. Accompanying him as he walked outside must be one of her responsibility.

When they arrived at the door, Kagaya broke the silence between them, “Amane… no, Hara.”

She looked up to him when she was about to open the door, “Yes?”

Her eyes widened when his eyes landed on hers as if he saw her despite his blindness.

“I’m… glad you were doing okay.”

Those were his last words before he opened the door himself and entered the guest room.

And once again, Hara felt her heart _soared_.

* * *

**Author’s Musing:**   
**[manga spoilers; be warned!]**

Alright, since Muzan is kinda dead in the manga, here’s my thoughts about him.

He had the same problems as Father from FMA. While Muzan had connections to the Kamado family, turning Nezuko into a demon, the breath of the sun ancestor (sorry forgot his name!) being his feared enemy which also had connections to the Kamado family, Muzan only got his arrogance and cowardice/fear (according to Tamayo) driving him to acquire immortality/conquer the sun. Perhaps it may have something to do with innate desire to become human except he doesn’t want to take away the strength as a demon he received, liking to trample and manipulate others into following him. He’s a psycho and sociopath through and through, who thinks himself as a living calamity. He got a shallow goal with a lack of interesting qualities and being overshadowed by his lackeys (especially the Upper Moons). 

He’s a classic villain with a classic purpose on mind and yeah, I thought he failed as character and a villain overall.

Speaking of Father being similar to Muzan, Tamayo had the same role as Hohenheim, being one of the biggest helper against the big bad. I wonder if Gotouge was inspired by it since the main characters of both series was siblings.

* * *

**Terminology used in the chapter **  
(taken from r/bleach, wikia and google)

**_Seireitei (Court of Pure Souls):_** The citadel at the center of Soul Society where nobles and Shinigami live.

**_Rukongai (City of Wandering Souls):_ **The slums outside of Seireitei where souls from the World of the Living/Human Realm are sent.

**_Oiran (First Flower[?]):_ **A high-ranking courtesan. Also considered as a prostitute but they were distinguished from them since they were highly trained entertainers and had a greater degree of choice who would be their customers._ ([?]According to the Wikipedia, the first kanji of Oiran means ‘flower’ and ‘leader’ or ‘first’ in the second)._

**_Chūō Shijūroku (Central 46):_** The highest authority of Soul Society below Soul King. Comprised of 40 Wise Men and 6 Judges.

**_Sōgyo no Kotowari (Warning of the Twin Fish):_ **An action-adventure serialized novel where Sōgyo, the main character fights evil and saves innocent villages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since impatience won me over as usual, I’ll tell you the plan I talked about chapters ago. I am planning to write a spinoff of Wild Flower titled Garden of Stars. But that is all I can tell you and further details will be revealed after the Flower District Arc is done.
> 
> And also, next chapter might take long since I am currently writing something VERY long. It’s unrelated to both fandoms (Bleach and Demon Slayer) and I got too much ideas on my head. I just needed to get it out of my mind.
> 
> If you want to reach me out, look me up on Twitter @jessicapadz. It's where I'm only active.


	10. Truth within the Rain: The Foolish Oath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Sorry for the lack of update guys but at least I’m back on board now. Little bit of heads-up: due to having read published books from the past month, my prose might have been affected. I’m easily influenced like that. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> (Chapter unedited.)

_ **Truth within the Rain: The Foolish Oath** _

* * *

Kagaya had respected a lot of people in his life. Both living and dead. Before he became a figure named Oyakata of Flower District, and perhaps even when he was still alive, he had met different kinds of people. He won’t brag that he had met all kinds of them but, in their own ways and in their own says, he respected a certain parts of their individuality. Their personality, their goals, their habits. He can’t help but give them respect for what they are. For what they sought to be.

If he had to provide an example, he would offer his children as one. Not his biological children, but his children nonetheless. His children of the night who chase after the creatures of the night that seemed to embody the despair of humanity. Monsters, fiends, demons. Under his care, his children chose the life of a slayer, making it into their way of life to annihilate and exterminate and butcher these beasts for them to finally disappear in the world.

This tenacity was what made him respect them. As deeply as the ocean and as fervently as the waves. He truly did so. But like a wide vast ocean, like a sky hanging above them, his guilt was equally as great. Not every sin was always overlooked. His children had to pay the price. Unknowingly, obliviously, as they pass on to the other world, they had to pay the price. And him being involved to it, despite not executing the deed himself, he bears the same sin.

He had respected a lot of people in his life. Yes, he certainly did so. Despite their unpleasant personality, despite their harsh berating words, it’s inevitable they are certain parts of them that can be found admirable. Not all people are truly evil and he had believed those words. And because of this belief, he had not hated a single person in his whole life, though not completely. He tried to understand everyone and he did, albeit not completely. Not a single person he had met was open and vulnerable to show themselves what they are to him. After all, he was stranger who seemed look foolish with blinded sight for eyes and fragile frame for a body.

A sickly-looking man. This was a certain person’s impression he had also respected back when he was still a simple soul wandering in Rukongai*. His first companion… no, his second companion who was once his child in the world of living but now one of his subjects within his own creation, Garden of Stars.

The Flower District.

“Ubuyashiki… Kagaya…?” came a baffled voice when he had entered the guest room. Kagaya didn’t expect she was already awake before he made his entrance. He had intended to wait for her in silence until she would stir in her sleep but it seemed that his plan was immediately thrown away.

“Tsuyuri Kanao.” He greeted in return as he groped the air for a nearby chair. His hand bumped a hard wood and grabbed it, running his hands to confirm if it was a chair before he plopped himself to it. He offered her a smile which he thought was where she was lounging to rest. “It has been a long time, isn’t it?”

“…yes.” She replied after a moment of silence. He heard her shifted, assuming she was changing her position. Either to face him or get up to stretch herself, he doesn’t know. “Are you… The Manager of Red Light…?”

So she had that figured, he thought knowingly. He knew, even when he was still alive, that Tsuyuri Kanao was an observant person and he was glad to know she still haven’t lost her edge. She even became an infamous figure in the 14th District through it. Observer from Farthest Gaze, Makomo told him once. A silent guardian who lives in the entrance (in truth, it was a boundary between 13th and 14th District) who judge potential threats entering the Flower District. The girl was quite fond disclosing him unnecessary information but it provided him enough entertainment nonetheless. She was one of his ‘eyes’ after all, she only played her part, he reasoned. “How did you know that? I may be just one of the customer.” He gently yet challengingly questioned her, wondering what kind of response he was going to receive from her.

Observant you may be but let us see what you have seen.

“You’re not a customer.” She told him firmly. “It’s obvious. I don’t see you entering and leaving the establishment. I should’ve seen you already if you did. I approach this building for food and had seen what kind of people attends Red Light.” He heard a brief rustle, seemingly coming close to him. “You’re not one of them, Kagaya-san.”

“Impressive.” He complimented. “That is true. I’m not a customer. But another question appears, how did you know I was The Manager?”

A thoughtful silence hang over them. “I’ve heard that The Manager of Red Light was also The Master of Mansion, Oyakata.” She replied as if still wondering. “He doesn’t get out from the establishment and he was not allowed to be seen by the people.” He can feel a pointed look directed at him. “I think that’s obvious you are him.”

“As expected.” It has been a while since he had a conversation like this. An honest and frank observation with no reservation. Or perhaps, it has actually been a while since he had a talk with someone other than Makomo and Sabito. It takes him back when he was still a wandering simple soul as he exchanged talks with her. “You don’t want to know how I arrived in this position?” he offered.

“No. It’s not because I want to or not, I’d rather not hear about it.” She replied, as usual without reservation. “A long time had passed since we’ve seen each other. It would be a long talk.”

So she doesn’t want to talk with him. How cruel of her, he thought. But the way she told him those words, he can hear a tint of suspicion as if she can’t trust his words for granted. He supposed it makes sense for her to be doubtful. As she had said, it has been a long time, and time makes the experience of every person change. As a soul living in Rukongai, in Soul Society*, you would become a man, or woman of their former selves whether you like it or not. He reasoned that her apprehensive behavior around him was because of this. “I suppose so.” He agreed. “Questions from me ends. Now it’s your turn to ask.” He knew she wanted answers. The moment when she uttered his name in bewilderment as he entered the room was evident.

“…is this your Garden of Stars?” she asked after a long pause.

“You’ve remembered?” He never expected the question.

“Recently.” She admitted. “I forgot… I forgot most of it. It came to me in a dream… before you entered here.” There was another pause but a short one. “It really… has been a long time, isn’t it?”

“It is.” he answered her almost longing words. “Don’t be ashamed of that, Kanao. In this place, memories doesn’t last unless you imprint it somewhere. We had lived in an almost immortal lives in Soul Society and despite being dead, we longed what is alive, what makes us happy; something that makes our undying life matter.”

“Is that the answer?”

“What?”

“People longed what is alive. I’ve never understood that. We are already dead; we shouldn’t have earthly desires anymore. We shouldn’t yearned to exist again.”

Ah, he thought as he remembered. She did ask about that before. He gave her a sad smile. “Kanao, did you realize you’ve just said cruel words?”

“…cruel?” a confused word was uttered. And suddenly, sadness overcome him. Is this the conclusion she arrived in her observation?

“You are making it seem like people shouldn’t longed for the impossible. That people shouldn’t be allowed to have dreams.” He told her yet gently reprimanding. “Some people didn’t ask to die, some didn’t want to die. It is natural for them to yearn to be alive again. To be with their family, or lover, or family. They yearn what is lost and wants to reclaim it, wants to go through it once again.”

“I still don’t understand.” She muttered as he can still hear her being confused. “Isn’t it because it was impossible they shouldn’t yearn for it? Because it was only a dream?”

A very practical, literal-minded, he thought. But unfortunately, not everyone thinks like her. “So they should just give up?” he asked no longer holding back.

That seemed to strike a chord within her since silence had blanketed the room. “No… I…” stammered Kanao which she rarely did. “You’re right. I just said cruel words.” She confessed. Kagaya was about to open his mouth to answer but she beat him to it, “Someone told me those same words. That I gave up.”

“Who?” he asked curiously instead.

There was a pause, which made him realize that it was the usual occurrence throughout their conversation. “…I don’t know. Someone did but I don’t know. They said that I was only a petal fluttering in the wind, life and dull but beautiful.” That made him raise an eyebrow but didn’t attempt to interrupt her. “We also talked about butterflies… and life and death. But I can’t remember anymore.”

“Seems to be an interesting conversation.” He mused. “Why do you think they said that?”

“I recall them telling me to build a bridge between life and death if I encountered a cliff. I also recall telling them that death was the final ending when they said about rebirth.”

“Rebirth? It is about the butterflies, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Another pause occurred. “Where is this conversation going?” she asked suddenly.

“You’re the one who raised the topic.” He reasoned, raising his eyebrow again. “I was supposed to answer your question about the Garden of Stars but you beat me to it.”

“…”

Hearing silence on her part, he smiled ruefully. “My apologies, Kanao. I wasn’t blaming you.”

“It’s fine.” She replied stiffly.

She must have been eager to talk with someone she knew whether she realized it or not, he observed. Living in a tent alone, Makomo had reported to him once, that no one provided her an entertainment despite living in Flower District. He assumed no one had dared to approach her. As her former companion in the past, starting a small chat with her proved to be hard practice since the topic she wanted to talk about was limited… or perhaps it’s because of the certain pressure around her. “To answer your question earlier, yes, it is my Garden of Stars. How did you know that? It may be just a place I thought the name of.” He questioned her the same as earlier.

“You’ve told me about a field of wild flowers before.” She replied promptly. “That you and I are among them. You’ve also said that Rukongai is a meadow of wild flowers. And that wild flowers had to be pulled out from their roots and planted in a proper garden. Am I right?”

“You’re right.” But not completely, he thought. The sentence before ‘am I right?’ was placed wrong. It wasn’t supposed to be included there and she half-misunderstood the meaning of it. That was mostly his fault, he lamented, since he told her those words out of nowhere before. And she thought that was what it meant. “You’re right.” He repeated but more of an affirmation to himself. He can’t bring himself to correct her since he was ‘leashed’. “A field of wild flowers… I suppose it did grew into Garden of Stars.” He told her instead.

“Why?”

“Why…?” he asked back inquiringly.

“Why did you gather all these people to create… this? The Flower District. What made you decide to develop this district into one?”

Nostalgia, he wanted to say. Admittedly, that was the greatest reason why he created Flower District. Time makes the experience of every person change, he echoed, and one of them is loneliness. He had been wandering the place for so long that he eventually found himself yearning for something familiar. Something he was used to. Something he had been accustomed with from the past. And during that endeavor, he met the two children who were now his ‘eyes’. Makomo and Sabito. Unfamiliar and foreign yet acquainted and friendly. This was their relationship to each other. Imagine the surprise when they found out they were related as the three of them were ‘leashed’ to the same group of people. “To the give people some kind of purpose.” He found himself telling her. The reasonable side of him told him this was his reason why created the place in spite of the nostalgia. “Rukongai is desolate and gloomy, and I’ve wondered if it’s possible to create a place that provides purpose for people who had seemed to lost hope and gave up their lives.” And it came with a price, he added silently. “Flower District was born from that idea.”

“I’ve heard that… I’ve heard Flower District became an equal standing to Seireitei ever since it was expanded from 14th District to 20th District. Some people wondered why… Central 46 didn’t react from this.”

He didn’t missed her stumble of her words as she forced out two certain words, hesitant and apprehensive. Did she heard something about them? “Connections. Without it, money is just a piece of paper. Or metal for coins. The same goes to influence.” He told her. “Central 46… well, we had some of pacifistic agreement to each other.” A very long term one. That even goes on before he was born.

“Does this connection included Central 46?” she asked neutrally.

“In some ways.” He admitted. “They overlook Soul Society as a whole. They got the iron hand in almost everything. I had to approach them for permission if I was allowed to create this Garden of Stars of mine.”

“I see… it also includes the Shinigami to patrol and walk around in Flower District?”

He stared… where he thought was where she rested. “As part of the non-aggression agreement.” She noticed, he thought, or maybe she was only stating the obvious. “We… had to be monitored.” And he should stop telling her this. If he continues, there is a possibility he might spill everything.

A nerve-wracking silence washed over them. “Someone… told me about them.” Kanao’s soft voice broke his trance. “Central 46.”

He bristled.

“Kagaya-san,” she called him more faintly than before, “does secrets spill out from these walls?”

“No.” he replied, confused at her intention. “No one other than me will hear about it.”

“I see.” She nodded. “I was told to never speak of this to someone but I… wanted other person’s view.”

He gathered his hands to his lap. Somehow, he thought he knew what was coming. “I promise I will listen and keep it close as a secret.” He promised with a slight tilt of his head.

“Thank you.” He heard a tiny rustle of cloth. And after that, she began her story. Lost memories and restlessness. A coincidental meeting with a Shinigami who was once a leader of Black Zeal. The Shinigami’s purpose (and others like him when he heard the list of names) and their secret mission. And the invitation she received to become one of them and join their endeavors to reclaim their memories.

“Tokitō Muichirō said the same thing to me before.” He stated after she finished her story. “Before he became a Shinigami, he told me all these things.”

“You already knew?”

“Yes.” With the exception that Muichirō had already intended to enter Shinigami Academy. He was attempted to approach by that one, demanding to see him despite the security trying pull him away. It was Sabito who listened to his reasons and relayed his words to meet him. Kagaya agreed and Muichirō was brought to his office inconspicuously. He was quite an angry one despite what his calm demeanor says. His tone was laced a silent rage and harsh words seems to come out naturally if he criticize someone. “He was a fierce man. A silent fierce one but a loyal sibling to his brother.”

“I heard that his brother was… ‘leashed’ by Central 46. Turning him into a prisoner of secrecy.”

He nodded. Muichirō told him the same. It’s what made him join and become Shinigami. He may not realize this or maybe he did deep within him, it was loyalty to his twin brother that inclined him to enter the secret mission. To give Yuichirō freedom, an air of relief and to be free of worries. Perhaps that’s what he wanted the most. The well-being of his twin brother. “Tokitō Yuichirō. I’ve never met him.” He reflected. “Does he look like his brother?”

“A splitting image.” She told him, supplying an image to his mind’s eye. “Long black hair and mint eyes with average height. Nearly as tall as me.”

He can see it. He did the saw the appearance of Tokitō Muichirō before, back in the World of Living. He supposed that his brother possessed the same disposition of harsh words and unseen, silent rage.

“When he… Muichirō-san offered me to join them, I rejected him.” Kanao resumed the previous conversation. “But he told me to think about it and I should take my time.”

“And I supposed that you’ve made up your mind?” he guessed.

“I don’t know.” She admitted. “I wasn’t interested. I was fine with my own and I thought I don’t need it. I was fine without my lost memories. I was managing by myself and I was fine. But thinking it again… I think might want to know. I deserve to know what happened. I wanted to know what happened. Why I lost my memories, why Central 46 was involved in it… and why others are involved to it. I want to know the truth.”

A small smile grew in his face. “It sounds like to me you already made up your mind. Go ahead. If that’s what you’ve wanted, no one would stop you.”

“But is it fine to leave Rukongai? I’ve lived here as far as I know. I… don’t want to leave.”

“It’s a necessary sacrifice.” He told her. “In order to look ahead, you don’t need to look back. See what’s in front of you and observe. Observe with your heart’s content. With your eyes, you might see the whole truth.” As you always did, he thought. Draw conclusions on your own and see the truth. And he hoped she would see it. Will see it. So that they will be ‘unleashed’ from these chains. A foolish oath, the voice told him. He hoped it was otherwise.

“…thank you, Kagaya-san.” He heard yet another rustle of clothing. “To be honest, I still don’t know. But I’ll think about your suggestion.”

He raised his pale hand. “Are you bowing? Don’t bow to me, Kanao. I only told you what I think.”

“I have to. You promised you would keep our words a secret and I had to thank you.” Another familiar noise rustled, perhaps bristling herself in front of him. “Please accept my gratitude.”

She really left him with no choice, isn’t she? he thought as he nodded in acceptance. He almost told her to rest and sleep but he remembered that he still had another matter from her. “Kanao, my apologies if this seems out of nowhere but the Shinigami that brought you here; do you know him?” he asked.

“I only met him on the road… back on Orange Zeal. At 17th District. I didn’t know him before that.” She replied.

“Hara said it was the same Shinigami who questioned her about the snake incident. Did he approach you for an interview or something to that?”

“I… no. I collapsed and he helped me. This is the first time I saw him.”

“Only that? He didn’t force you in anything?”

“No.” She replied slowly, confused.

The Shinigami must’ve observing her from afar. “Have you felt anything strange from him?” he asked after a moment.

“No…” came her troubled voice. “Wait… I think there was. When I touched him at first, a pressure came over me like a gravity but instead it didn’t pull me down, I just… I freaked out. If I touched him any longer, I would probably froze.”

Froze… it happened with Ama—Hara though. “At first?” he asked.

“At first.” She affirmed. “When he helped me up and accepted his hand for the second time, the gravity was never almost there anymore… as if he lowered it…”

Did the Shinigami made a mistake and flared his reiatsu*? “Kanao, did you know what it was?”

“What was what…?”

“The gravity-like pressure you felt from him is called reiatsu. Every Shinigami and some handful souls possess it. Powerful Shinigami or souls can exert it like you felt from him. I heard that every reiatsu has different sensation or quality individually.” He pointed his eyes where he was certain where Kanao is. “Did know you possess it too?”

“…Sort of.” She replied after a contemplative silence.

“Really?” That got him curious. He never expected her to be aware of it.

“A… Shinigami told me I have a strange reiatsu when we first met. In our second meeting, she said it became normal.”

“Did she had any ulterior motives?” he asked directly.

“No. She was only intent on befriending me. She even brought her… friend to meet with me.”

“Who?”

“Zaraki Kenpachi.” She replied flatly.

Kagaya knew the Shinigami she had met when she told him the name. “Kusajishi Yachiru?” He knew the girl Shinigami, indirectly from Makomo. She was one of the patroller who preferred eating and buying sweets rather than patrolling the 14th District. She was also a Lieutenant of 11th Division from Seiteitei*. A member of Gotei 13*. Makomo told him that this certain Kusajishi Yachiru asked to be a patroller, specifically around Flower District, she added, to the Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryusai. The supreme officer eventually relented to her wishes apparently since she was now sauntering around here.

“Yes.” She confirmed. “She comes around sometimes, and she likes talking.”

He smiled. “Was she a good company?”

“Depends.” She replied vaguely but he knew she was smiling. Though, maybe a bit. Faintly, he guessed. Such a shame he would never meet this girl Shinigami who lighten up the mood of Tsuyuri Kanao.

“I hope your friendship with her was genuine.” He cheered lightly as he stood up. “And I wished for your good health. Rest, Kanao. Sleep and recover. Your body needed it more than most.” He advised. He recalled her stubbornness whenever she received injuries but continues to stand up as if her wounds was never there. It took a lot of convincing from him, insisting her to rest before she relented. I can still stand up, he remembered her words when he tried to convince her, wounds heal eventually and this will not stop me. He shook his head at the memory. He hoped her stubbornness had fled from her during the course of their parting. It’s bad for her health, he thought.

“I will.” She replied faintly, hearing hesitance in her tone. As expected, he sighed inwardly, her stubbornness stayed. He gave her a nod as farewell and grope the air for the door. When he finally touched the doorknob, he gripped it firmly and opened the door.

“Kagaya-san.” He heard his name. Kagaya turned his head to indicate he had heard her. “The people like Muichirō-san’s brother… people who are ‘leashed’ like him; are you one of them?” she asked curiously.

He closed his eyes. Whether he was blind or the room was dark, it made no difference anyway. “Why ask, Kanao?”

“I realized…” she paused as if recollecting her words. “I realized that Muichirō-san approached you asking for your audience. Is there a reason why he was to demanding talk with you?”

With eyes still closed, a small smile stretched on his mouth. So that one didn’t went unnoticed to her, he thought, already expecting it. “With the same reason you just asked me now.” he replied.

“Are you?”

“One of them?” he repeated. Pushing the door widely in an arc, he replied with a melancholic smile, “I always am, longer than any of them.” And closed the door.

* * *

Author’s Musing:

So we never knew what’s the mystery with the Blue Spider Lily flower…?

Anyway, Kimetsu no Yaiba is ending in a few days. Whether there will be a sequel or not; personally, I don’t want one. The series had been a straightforward story from start to finish, and the threat (Kibutsuji Muzan despite how underwhelming he was) is finally gone. If Gotouge still had plans since some demons are still wandering around (unless they were all erased off-screen during the timeskip to modern era), I will still see to it.

Despite the messy second half of the final arc, Kimetsu no Yaiba is still a solid manga. Thank you, Koyoharu Gotouge for sharing this series with us, along some characters that are forever remembered to the fans. The main characters, the Hashiras (Pillars), Kanao (my kindred spirit and a personal favorite), and all the demons slayers and its association; the Twelve Demon Moons and maybe even Muzan who sexually-confused many fans with his shapeshifting powers (heh).

Thanks, sincerely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I hereby thee: Counselor Kagaya who counsels and troubled Kanao who is troubled, along with some bread crumbs thrown here and there; hints about the true nature of the demon slayers’ memory loss.
> 
> I dunno if this is true but some claimed that Gotouge didn’t want to give **this** kind of conclusion to the series, saying they originally had a different ending. Due to personal reasons, they had to rush the ending. Like I said, I dunno if this is true. Fandom in denial or something?


	11. Coincidental of Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter unedited.)

** _Coincidental of Familiarity_ **

* * *

Kagaya had asked Hara to escort him back to his room when he came out from the room where Kanao was resting, which she had accepted without question. She was a bit curious what their conversation was but she decided not to. It would be nosy of her and it wasn’t really her business to know. She wasn’t a gossipmonger or any sorts of that. And even if she knew, she wouldn’t tell anyone anyway. It wasn’t in her place to do so especially here in Red Light where rumors (both good and bad) about Oyakata-sama is forbidden as an unspoken rule among the Oiran, and maybe the whole Flower District as a whole. But despite that, it still doesn’t stop them wondering and talking what kind of person this Oyakata-sama was.

Her experience felt surreal, escorting the Oyakata-sama that others had talked about as if he was only a figure, not a person. Assisting him to his office (which might be his room too, she realized) because of his failing eyesight, she couldn’t believe what was happening and wondered if she was currently grounded in reality. What people had talked about this person beside her was all so wrong. Definitely wrong. The Founder of Flower District was not a perfect figure that everyone thought. Ubuyashiki Kagaya had a life before he became a person called the Founder of Flower District and somehow in the previous life or another, she was his wife formerly known as Ubuyashiki Amane. A life she had no memories of.

It gave her a time to think since he had entered the room and lounged herself in the nearby chair. The humming silence around her gave her a chance to contemplate the words Kagaya had supplied to her earlier. About her previous life, about her choice of identity and how he had respected for it, and the fact that her lost memories he had implied to her wasn’t supposed to be lost at all. It gave her a respite to muse about it.

“This is far enough, Hara.” The voice of Ubuyashiki Kagaya snapped her out of her daze as she noticed they had arrived at the familiar door. “And I hope this isn’t much to ask of you but can you look after Tsuyuri Kanao?”

“I will.” Who in the right mind would actually refuse him? Besides, that was her intention in the first place. 

He directed a smile to the space beside her. “That’s good. Please take good care of her. If she forced herself to stand up, stop her. Kanao can be stubborn and a bit ignorant of the workings of her own body. She needs all the rest for her own sake.”

She nodded. “Leave it to me.”

Kagaya entered the office after he gave her a grateful smile and closed the door behind him. Hara wasted no time and retraced her steps where they had come from and arrived at the door where Kanao was resting. She turned the doorknob and opened the door, and was met with a sight of darkness inside that almost startled her. She groped at the nearby wall for a light switch.

“Hara…-san?” a familiar voice in the darkness made her jump in surprise.

“K…Kanao-chan…?” she asked slowly while glancing left and right. A sharp ‘click!’ echoed and the room was suddenly basked in blinding light. Hara gaped at the girl in front of her who had flipped the switch, already on her feet. “Kanao-chan! Why are you standing up?! Go back to bed!” she dragged the younger girl back to the bed in the corner. The lilac-eyed girl didn’t pull a resistance against her and she let herself get tugged before sitting down. “Next time I see you standing up, there would be no food for you.” She scolded.

“You didn’t see the switch so I had to lend you a hand.” said Kanao. “I have no intention of leaving in this room if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Hara looked at Kanao who laid down at the bed and lifting the blanket to her body, and turned her head at the wall where the light switch was welded. _See? I didn’t see it because it was dark_, she thought as she returned her attention to the girl who had her eyes closed. _Despite the darkness around us, she still saw it? _She supposed that Kanao had her eyes opened in this room of darkness while she and Kagaya had their conversation.

And speaking of the conversation between them… she shook her head. _No_, she scolded herself. It wasn’t her business. She shouldn’t asked about it. “Please rest, Kanao-chan. You’ve got a long day ahead of you.” She told her instead.

“I will.” She replied faintly with her eyes still closed. “Kagaya-san said so too.”

Hara nodded in agreement. “You will. It would be bad for your health if you force yourself.”

“…”

She blinked at the younger girl, eyes closed and long deep breaths. _That was fast_, she thought amused as she looked at the sleeping girl who was already asleep. She never expected that Kanao was the kind of person who fell asleep the moment they hit the pillow, but she guessed she was really tired. Hara put a hand lightly to Kanao’s forehead, a heat still seeping through the younger girl’s skin. _She still have a fever. How did she able to stand and not get dizzy? _Kanao did a great job of not showing it if she was.

Hara plopped down at the chair that was close to the bed and gazed at Kanao’s face absentmindedly. She wondered what kind of conversation they had in this room earlier. The moment Kagaya had asked to visit this room earlier, she thought the timing was convenient. She had an inkling what conversation they had here and wanted to know about it, not for the sake of gossip nor rumors, it was about the little bit of curiosity within her.

It did gave her a time to think of everything Kagaya had told her earlier. The slayers and the bounded or the ‘leashed’. The way he had told her about the ‘leashed’, when she had asked if she was allowed to know, it was like as if Kagaya and others was in hostage situation, some kind of leverage to overlook something… or something like that, she doesn’t really know. And the fact that these slayers were supposed to have their memories forgotten instead of her, it was a bit suspicious. Who are suppressing the memories of the slayers? Why are they suppressing it in the first place? And what does she have to do with this since her memories was forgotten along with them?

Hara concluded that only one who could do this was _them_. The highest juridical of Soul Society, Central 46. She wondered if the slayers and the ‘leashed’, and perhaps including her, had done anything wrong against them. She doesn’t have any memory for an answer. She had forgotten about it in the first place.

She returned her attention at the resting girl at the bed, sleeping soundly as if without care in the world. _Are you one of them, Kanao-chan? _she thought. _Are you a slayer or the ‘leashed’? Which one are you?_

Silence was all she got at her silent question.

* * *

Kanao doesn’t know how many days she had rested in the establishment. She guessed a week but doesn’t really know if it was only a week. It felt like a long time had passed since she had laid down in the same bed in the same room.

The Oiran frequently visited her, every day and every night. Once, she saw Hara sleeping uncomfortably in a chair where Ubuyashiki Kagaya was seated of their previous conversation. She wondered if the older woman had been also sleeping in the establishment too since she saw her so many times in almost every second.

Looking at the high ceiling above her, blinking at the elaborated designs of gold and silver, twisting and distorting into certain elegant shapes, Kanao pondered what had happened to the siblings. What they eat, what would they do if they get sick and what they had been doing to her things that was left to her ‘home’. She hoped they are doing okay on their own, but she supposed that they are since, she guessed, they’ve been wandering around in Rukongai for perhaps in a long time and hunger is a rare occurrence to the residents. And the siblings might’ve not been part of the rarity.

She turned her head to the side and faced the window beside her, looking at the dotted lights hovering the skies. Stars as symbol of souls, she recalled. It has been a while she looked up at the night skies since she had busied herself to observe the people in front of her instead of the blinking lights above her. It takes her back to experience she had initially forgotten with Ubuyashiki Kagaya when Flower District was still nonexistent.

Kanao would be lying if she said she remembered everything during their journey as companions together. It came to her in a dream, so suddenly that she wondered if the reoccurrence of the memory was done deliberately by some unknown forces, or was only triggered due to some certain things. She doesn’t really know. And what’s more to the dream was that voice. An unknown yet familiar voice. She heard the voice before but she forgot. Then again, she had forgotten a lot of things, including the gaping hole of her life as a living human.

_To find the truth of our seemingly amnesiac state when we arrived here in Soul Society,_ that’s what Muichirō-san said when he told her about his… their mission with their eyes pointed to Central 46 who were the main suspect of their state. She wondered if their accusation might be possibly misaimed since… she don’t know, maybe there are some inner workings in the shadows involved, and possibilities of some people participating are always to be considered. As an observer who had seen enough, odds and ends was her mind’s companion. Or perhaps, she was only overthinking things because… well, she doesn’t want to be involved. She wanted out of it. She was fine by herself.

Yet another side of her, her seemingly curious, prying side, wants to know the whole truth.

Kagaya suggested that she should join their endeavors to fulfill the mission if it is something she wanted. But a certain side of her told her no, don’t do it, she was already fine on her own, why should she leave the place she used to live when she was already comfortable enough? Then a side of her, another side of her; the curious side retorted that, is she? Was she actually comfortable of her life? Of her undying hobby to observe and never to be with them? To never walk with them, to never talk with them? Was it actually something she wanted? To be an observer who seemed to have no place in the world? The arguing sides of her keeps arguing silently in her head that she started to have a headache so she forced herself to close her eyes and sleep. She was gradually getting upset the longer the arguments in her head prolonged since she doesn’t know what to take sides. She decided to contemplate about it the next day.

But when the day came, it only gave her more headache the more she thought about it. She doesn’t like it. She seriously doesn’t like it. _How did it come to this? _she wondered. For her thoughts to become so disarray and confused, how did it come into this? The more she searched for a reason to blame, it always starts at the certain pink-haired Shinigami, a seemingly innocuous little girl who suddenly came to her, like a ripple to her life and thoughts. But Kanao can’t blame Kusajishi for everything that is happening to her. It would unfair since she had no hand in it. The snake incident, her encounter with the leader of Black Zeal (both former and current) and the offer to become a Shinigami; Kusajishi Yachiru was not involved to any of it.

If she can’t blame anyone, what should she do? If blaming doesn’t help her at all she had to gather her thoughts first, or maybe she shouldn’t think anything since it’s what caused her headache in the first place.

And so she stared blankly at the beautifully carved ceiling above her.

A moment later, or perhaps a minute or an hour after, there was a loud BAM! along with the noise of glass shattering rang in the room, in her room. Kanao looked at the direction where the other glass window beside the glass window that was in her side, seeing the shards splattered with some still falling with a small jingle of ‘cling!’ joining its shattered companion in the floor. She looked up at the person who stepped towards her making a muffled crunch of the glass.

She recognized instantly who was standing close to her bed. With bandages that covered his face and the two katana hanging in either side of his hips, she knew who it was.

“What the hell are you doing?” growled Hashibira Inosuke under his bandage mask. “It’s been three weeks and I’m sick of waiting! If you’re not coming out, I’ll come at you instead!” he unsheathed his swords, pointing the sharp end of the sword threateningly close to her nose.

“Three weeks…” She was right it wasn’t _only_ a week had passed.

“That’s right. Three long weeks, and you lazing around in that bed.” remarked Inosuke. “Why are you in that bed and why are you here anyway? You know this is kinda off-limits to some people.”

_And apparently its fine for him to barge in the window, _she thought. She wondered why the security didn’t already entered the room since he created a loud ruckus from his flashy entrance.

“Stand up!” yelled the bandage man. “Get out from that bed and fight me! Let’s settle your Fang of Vengeance! Right here, right now!”

Kanao looked down at her bedridden state. She’s not in a shape for a fight, definitely not right now. Why does he think it was a good idea to fight her? And then she recalled. “A fair fight, that’s what you’ve said as my Fang of Vengeance before, right? Is this a fair fight?” she asked.

His eyebrow twitched. His mouth twisted into a scowl and sheathed his swords to its scabbard begrudgingly, she saw. “Two weeks. If you don’t show up, I’ll approach you myself, no matter where you are.” Inosuke walked over where he came from and jumped over the shattered window. He turned his head with his green eyes glaring sharply at her under the tresses of bandages. “Don’t forget that.” He promised.

He didn’t waited for her reply when he disappeared from the frames of shattered window. It didn’t take for a while when Hara and the security appeared in the room. How convenient timed, thought Kanao confused. The Oiran approached her worriedly.

“Are you okay? Did he attack you?” she asked looking at the younger girl’s body.

“I’m fine.” She replied. “Can I ask you something, Hara-san?” –san. It just dawned her. Since when did she start calling the Oiran with honorifics?

“What is it?”

Kanao looked at the older woman’s eyes. “Am I allowed to get out here now?”

* * *

With Ubuyashiki Kagaya’s permission, Kanao was finally allowed to walk outside. Under the condition that she won’t be walking alone, Hara volunteered herself to be the escort for her to go ‘home’. Kanao thought it was unnecessary to be accompanied since she was already fine, with the pain and the wound in her wrist and legs had closed up into a scar, and she didn’t need to be escorted. But since it was a condition for her by Kagaya, she had no choice but to accept it reluctantly.

“Let’s go,” the Oiran linked her arms with hers once they were outside, possibly her gesture to support her on the way, “I’ll walk you back to the tent.” It was an awfully sunny day. Completely different from the last she was outside before, where it was rainy and dreary. She supposed that three weeks being bedridden and her usual endeavors looking through the window to observe and stare the customers where she can close see them enter and exit and vice versa from the establishment does that to her. And just like her usual endeavors, it was a dull and boring hobby, perhaps even more since she wasn’t outside.

“Before we go there, I have to visit someone.” Kanao said before they started their way to her ‘home’.

“A friend of yours?” guessed the Oiran.

“Of sort.” She doesn’t know if Yuichirō was considered to be a friend of hers.

Hara had a strange expression. “Where?” she asked.

“17th District, near Orange Zeal. You’ll recognize the house since it was the most proper you see in the district.” Again, she was taken back at wonderings where the residents of 17th District had gone into. So far, that strange woman with strange hair and her savior, and Yuichirō was the residents she had seen.

“Proper…?” the Oiran looked dubious. “Anyway, let’s get you some change of clothes. You can’t be possibly visiting your friend wearing that?” she pointed a stare at her worn-out pink yukata.

Kanao thought she already looked fine. Besides, the yukata she’s currently wearing is the only better-looking yukata she had. Others are sewed together from abandoned clothes she picked up from corners, at the side of the road or any clothing she found floating in the river when she does her laundry, and she only used it as her sleeping garments when she goes to sleep. “This is all I have.” She told the older woman, half-truthfully.

As if expecting it, Hara sighed and shook her head. “That won’t do. I’ll give you some of mine.” She dragged the younger girl with her to the direction of her home.

_Is it really necessary to dress up even if it was only your friend?_ she thought wryly, letting herself get pulled. Again, she’s not quite sure if Yuichirō is considered to her friend or just an accomplice or something…

The Oiran seemed to read her mind. “We, women, should always look good. Well, according to some people. I’d say we dress up to feel good. The reason I’m making you dress up because I always associate you being lonely wearing that pink yukata of yours. Does it make you lonely, Kanao-chan?”

“I don’t know.” she replied truthfully. As far as she can remember, she had already wore this pink yukata since she had arrived in Rukongai. Probably, she added. She would lying if she said that, along with her forgotten memories as a living human, she also forgot her first arrival in this afterlife called Soul Society.

“Let’s fix that.” said Hara genuinely which made her furrow her brows. “I’ll make sure to make you feel better.” she promised with a small smile.

Despite the confusion hanging above her, Kanao accepted silently. It would be a worth a try if the Oiran said so.

* * *

The kimono that the Oiran forced her to wear was, for some reason, made her feel exposed. It wasn’t because it had a skimpy design or anything like that. The kimono Hara gave to her was sleeveless and its length reaches the top of her knees that clung her figure not too tightly. It was dark purple in color which faded into pink at the bottom, and the engraved design in it was red petals—roses petals, she noticed—falling into oblivion and the pinkish part of the kimono had a scattered white cherry blossoms as if the roses petals’ colors became faded. While it was a modest dress, it makes her feel naked compared to the loose pink yukata she used to wear.

“How do you feel, Kanao-chan?” Hara asked as they walked away from her house, which was rundown and a bit ruined as she still remembered from her last visit. She was surprised that, despite the state of the Oiran’s house, she still possessed these kind of clothes. She supposed it make sense due to her occupation.

“Extravagantly.” she replied. Wearing these type of clothes, especially when it was very clean and the smell as if it was still freshly pulled out, was like a luxury she can’t afford. As if she can experience wearing the kimono only once.

“Well, it’s yours now.” The older woman told her. “I did say to you before I’ll bring some of my clothes. And you can also consider as my thanks for rescuing me before too.”

Kanao blinked. That snake incident was already long ago. Four weeks long ago if her memory served her right.

“Anyways, we’ll be visiting your friend, right? Let’s go.” Hara said frantically, looking at her expectantly, perhaps _too_ expectantly as if she was trying to… _She suddenly changed the subject from the snake incident as if she was trying to get away from it_, she thought observantly, _did something happened?_ She guessed that she doesn’t want to remember about the abominated snake since it was a traumatic experience. But she had a feeling it wasn’t only that.

Nonetheless, she went along at the Oiran’s words. “Yes. He would be around the building Orange Zeal.” Kanao remarked instead.

“And the most proper house we’ll see, right? Got it.” The older woman nodded and they went their way. Their walk was awkward and silent, and in the corner of her eyes, she can see the Oiran fidgeting and biting her lip while looking around anxiously. Kanao would follow her gaze whenever she directed her eyes at in a certain direction but saw nothing unnatural at the surroundings. She decided to let Hara do her business… of something she was looking everywhere.

“Kanao-chan,” Hara called her after they had crossed the boundary between 14th and 15th District. “Is there a reason why you’re visiting the 17th District?”

“Because I want to visit my friend first.” Didn’t she already her said that to her earlier?

“…that’s it?”

“That’s it.” she affirmed. The Oiran doesn’t know about the nature of her memory loss, and it’s better if she doesn’t know about it.

“I see.” It took her a while to speak again. “The 17th District must’ve been a crowded place.”

That caught her attention. “Why?”

“Did you know that the most customers of Red Light came from 17th District?” Hara told her. “Whenever we talk to them, they always came from there. My other Oiran friends said the same thing.” she chuckled suddenly. “Friends… anyway, I’m curious what the 17th District looks like.”

Kanao kept her silence. _Strange_, she thought. 17th District as a crowded place and the most customers of Red Light came from there... it contradicted what she had saw from her last visit. “You’ll see it soon.” she said to the Oiran eventually. Hara nodded in reply.

They crossed the boundary between 15th and 16th District. She looked to the older woman to see she was surprised at the playful exuberance, seeing the smiling children left and right. “Wow. It’s so cheerful around here.” Hara said and looked around with a small smile. Kanao decided to let the Oiran walk around since, she observed, it was her first time visiting in this district.

A flash color blurred towards Hara. Kanao bristled, ran towards the Oiran and immediately held out a hand, catching the ball—temari, she realized—that almost hit the back of Hara’s head. She stared at the temari ball and noticed it was the same ball that hit her before.

And the same boy who is about to approach them.

She wondered if this was only a coincidence.

“Are you okay?” The boy said the same words when he reached to them.

“I’m okay.” Hara told the boy. Kanao saw the boy twitched and looked at the Oiran. His eyes went wide and was rendered speechless at the sight of older woman. Lilac eyes looked back and forth between Hara and the boy.

“I-I see.” the boy stammered when he finally regained the ability to speak. “You… you d-don’t seem to l…live around here but I hope you’ll…” he spared a one last look at Hara and ran away from them after he grabbed the temari ball from Kanao’s hands.

Hara blinked in confusion and looked at the retreating figure of the boy in the distance. “O…kay. That was weird. Let’s go, Kanao-chan.”

Kanao lingered her gaze. _That boy_, she thought and turned her attention to her companion, _knew Hara-san_. He had the look of recognition when she spoke to him. It was obvious he was startled at first, then there was sadness, dismay and disappointment right after. She broke her stare from the boy and followed after the Oiran. “Do you know him?” she asked.

Hara shook her head. “No. That was the first time I saw him.”

“Are you sure?”

She paused. “I’m sure.” she replied eventually.

If she said so then probably it is, Kanao thought dismissively and continued their way.

* * *

Least to say, Hara’s reaction was very much expected. Gaping mouth and eyes wide in shock; that was the image Kanao thought would paint the Oiran’s face when they arrived 17th District.

“How in a world…” Hara murmured, still stuck in a trance of astonishment at the sight of ruined houses, buildings... everything that was within their sight except the towering Orange Zeal in the distance.

“I know.” Kanao agreed.

“Where are the people…?” the Oiran continued to murmur as if she didn’t hear the younger woman’s words.

“I don’t know.” she replied. “Only few people remained here as residents.”

“Then how…” Kanao knew what Hara was implying.

“I don’t know.” she replied repeatedly. She noticed the contradictions of the Oiran’s words earlier that the majority of customers of Red Light came from here. She just didn’t told her about it. And besides, they were on their way here, it would be better if Hara can form her conclusion at the sight of desolated 17th District in front of her. But whether if she can created an assumption or never about the state of the district, the Oiran would have to do that later. “My friend should be ahead.” Kanao reminded to snap the older woman’s shocked trance which she successfully did.

“Yeah…” Hara nodded when she gathered herself together. “Yeah. Let’s go.” She said as if convincing her own self.

Their walk was brief and silent. Hara was looking around the surroundings with incredulous wonder, perhaps thinking what had happened to the place. Kanao can’t blame her at all, she possessed the same curiosity when she first arrived here. When she was walking around the Flower District to curb her own restlessness and lead to an encounter to a group of people calling themselves as _Black Zeal._

Kanao was still a bit unfamiliar at the state of affairs and how the Flower District worked as a whole. She heard that there was two groups in every district (14th to 20th) that managed their respective ‘entertainment’. The _Black_ and _White_ groups. She guessed that the group she had encountered, currently led by Hashibira Inosuke when Tokitō Muichirō passed the mantle of leadership, was part of these _Black_ groups where the name was obvious. She wondered if the _White_ group was called _White Zeal_ which was very likely.

Since Yuichirō was the brother of the former leader of Black Zeal, she thought, perhaps he knew what happened to the rest of residents in 17th District. The majority of customers of Red Light can’t be possibly and suddenly appear out of nowhere, they had to be hiding or resting somewhere.

“You weren’t actually kidding,” came Hara’s astonished voice. “Your friend’s house was the only proper one among these ruins.”

The Oiran was right. Of the missing roofs and lack of doors of houses that surrounded it, Tokitō Yuichirō’s home stood out among the rest. It was actually a simple house with all its necessary parts intact. But if she had to compare it from other houses from other districts, his home would be easily overlooked.

Kanao knocked at the door which was, she noticed, very sturdy when the rasping noise echoed loudly, indicating that there was a visitor waiting by the door. There was rushing footsteps gradually looming from the inside and the door was opened. “O… It’s onee-chan! Nii-chan, Nii-chan, Yui-niisan! Onee-chan is here!” Teruko called out loudly to the other occupants of the house.

“How did you…” Kanao didn’t expect for the familiar little girl to open the door.

“That mummy man brought us here.” she replied. “I don’t know why he looks angry when he brought us here saying ‘children shouldn’t loiter around carelessly!’ or something like that and then left us with Yui-niisan.”

“Mummy… Inosuke?” He had been looking after siblings…? The same children he’d threaten at first meeting…?

The girl nodded. “He was weird. Very weird. I tried to talk to him but he didn’t.” she said dejectedly.

Well… considering their first meeting, according to one of her elder brother—the middle child—that Inosuke had stepped over the little girl because she was ‘in the way’ and Inosuke assuming the behavior to ignore her was pretty understandable. To her, at least. But it doesn’t really excuse what he had done to Teruko that day.

But still, Inosuke bringing the siblings here because they ‘shouldn’t loiter around carelessly’? Kanao didn’t expect that.

“Oh, Tsuyuri Kanao, welcome to my home. And…” Yuichirō appeared from the corner with Teruko’s brothers. He turned his attention beside her. “Ubuyashiki Amane?” he said incredulously, blinking owlishly.

“Ubuyashiki…” Kanao murmured, turning her attention to Hara. _That’s the same name as Kagaya-san_, she thought.

“You know me?” asked the Oiran in disbelief.

“You… don’t know _me_?” Yuichirō gave her a dubious look before he turned his attention to the younger woman as if realizing she was standing right there. “Anyways, welcome to my home, Tsuyuri, Amane-san.” he bowed respectfully at Hara.

Kanao shot the Oiran a questioning look. Hara shook her head profusely indicating that she had no idea.

“When is Muichirō-san going visit here again?” Kanao inquired instead.

“In a few days probably.” He replied before raising an eyebrow. “Finally reached a decision?”

“I’ll be talking about him about that.” She refuted. “Just needed a few clarification before I’ll accept his offer.”

“So you did reach a decision?”

“Sort of.”

“Alright then.” Hara interrupted them, shifting nervously. “Kanao-chan, are you gonna be staying here?”

“Yeah.” said Kanao. “The siblings are here so I don’t have to go ‘home’.”

“The siblings? Okay.” She nodded at her regardless. Hara smiled at Yuichirō. “Hello there! My name is _Hara_, not _Ubuyashiki Amane_. What’s your name?”

He stared at her for a long time. “Tokitō Yuichirō.” He told her eventually.

“Nice to meet you!” Hara said briskly, perhaps _too _briskly, Kanao noticed. “I’m actually here to escort Kanao-chan to your home but since we're here, my job is done. See you later, Kanao-chan!”

They both watched the Oiran abruptly walking away from the house, almost running and stumbling to her feet. “Is Hara-san… the wife of Ubuyashiki Kagaya?” Kanao asked after Hara had disappeared from their sight and entered inside the house.

Yuichirō disappeared to the kitchen for a while before he returned with teapot and two cups. “You know him?” He poured the cup from the teapot and slid it close to her.

“Yes.” Kanao stared at the steam rising from the cup.

“Yes. _That_ Hara was the wife of Ubuyashiki Kagaya.” he replied and poured his own cup. “I don’t know what happened to her and why she doesn’t seem to know me.”

He didn’t attempt to hide that Hara was one of ‘them’. The ‘leashed’. “Why do you still have memories and we don’t?” she asked. If Yuichirō didn’t tried to hide anything, she would return the same deed.

“It should be obvious, isn’t it? We’re the ‘leashed’.” He sipped his cup. “You and Muichirō and the others is, well, the lost memories was the price. It had to be.”

“It had to be? Like it should be natural that we should lost our memories?”

“I told you, the memories was the price of your actions. And I can’t tell you any further.”

“Of our actions? Did we do something?” Were they criminals when they were alive?

“I can’t tell you further than what Muichirō had asked of me before.” He told her coldly while sipping steaming cup of tea.

Kanao sipped hers finally. “What about you? Are you happy about your situation?” she asked.

“I’m not.” His voice lowered and Kanao noticed his tight grip of the cup. “Not everyone does but they became resigned to it. But Muichirō and his companions didn’t gave up.” He sighed and put down the cup. “Ironic, isn’t it? The truth was right beside them all along but those who knew the truth wasn’t allowed to say it.”

“Then why did Central 46…”

“…”

She knew he won’t tell her any further. He said so earlier. Kanao changed the subject instead. “Teruko said Inosuke brought them here.”

“Finally doing his job for once.” He retorted. “But I don’t know why here of all places.”

“Because this is safest place he can think of…?” she insisted reluctantly.

“Here? The empty and desolate surface area of 17th District and this is the safest place?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Well…” she muttered. That was the only idea she can think of. Wait, she thought, the surface area? “Yuichirō-san… where are the residents in this district?”

“Underground.” He told her nonchalantly. “A dangerous and violent place compared here. I recommend not to approach it.”

Approach, she thought, she didn’t even have no idea where to enter anyway. “Is it okay if I stay here for a while?” she asked instead.

“You will.” He agreed. “The house is getting crowded lately. Not that I hate it though.”

Kanao watched him gathered the cups and teapot and walked towards the kitchen. She exhaled and directed her attention to the window where the bright sun is still up and shining. _The truth_, she thought, looking at the warm weather outside, _am I gonna search it from now on? _Her memories, the ‘leashed’, Ubuyashiki Kagaya and Ubuyashiki Amane who was now named as Hara; is she going to start chasing the truth from now on?

Especially when everything seems to be connected than a mere coincidence?

* * *

**Terminology used in the chapter**   
(taken from r/bleach, wikia and google)

**_Oyakata (Master of the Mansion):_** The title created by the people of Rukongai to the founder of Flower District.

**_Oiran (First Flower[?]):_ **A high-ranking courtesan. Also considered as a prostitute but they were distinguished from them since they were highly trained entertainers and had a greater degree of choice who would be their customers._ ([?]According to the Wikipedia, the first kanji of Oiran means ‘flower’ and ‘leader’ or ‘first’ in the second)._

**_Chūō Shijūroku (Central 46):_** The highest authority of Soul Society below Soul King. Comprised of 40 Wise Men and 6 Judges.

**_Rukongai (City of Wandering Souls): _**The slums outside of Seireitei where souls from the World of the Living/Human Realm are sent.

**_Temari (Hand Ball):_** A decorative folk art used to make toys. It is made from the remnants of old kimono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inosuke’s appearance here was actually unplanned. He just came barging in like how he entered through the window to speak with Kanao here in this chapter. So weird. And no author’s musing for now.
> 
> I’m sorry for those wanted a faster pace of the story and update. To be honest, some of things are in construction and I really should write the plot points down to a different document in case I forgot about it because the ideas on my head is getting heavier regarding about Wild Flower. And the spin-off, Garden of Stars, is still on a conceptual stage. Damn me and my hyperactive brain. 
> 
> And another new story idea is starting to loom above my head, fuck.


End file.
